Abuse, Kids, and Love
by OperationKilljoy666
Summary: Violet was in her apartment with her abusive boyfriend when it all started. When leaving, she finds a kid abandoned by his parents. When she takes him in, her boyfriend isn't happy. Violet then meets up with some people, eventually a group forms. Maybe something else will for too when she meets a redneck with a crossbow.
1. Chapter 1

This was the kind of thing you only saw in movies. The dead people rising and eating other people. Those were the kind of movies I loved watching when I was in high school. But now, it was real life.

I was in my boyfriend's Chevrolet Silverado on the freeway towards Atlanta. The traffic was backed up so we could turn the car off and rest. We came from Canton, Georgia. When the virus broke out, I packed all the canned and packaged foods and Tyler and I's clothes. Not all of them, though. Only enough that could fit into two bags.

My dad and I went hunting a lot when I was young, so I had a few guns and knives. So I packed those and all the ammo I had. I also didn't forget blankets and pillows.

Soon Tyler and I were running out of our apartment and towards his truck when I heard a kid crying.

"Tyler, wait!" I yelled.

"What!"

"There's a kid in here." I said.

"Who cares?" Tyler asked.

"Put the bags in the car, I'll be right there." I told him.

"No, get in the car." Tyler said.

"I'm not leaving a kid behind, Tyler!" I argued.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

Tyler is an asshole, I know. An abusive asshole who only cares about himself.

"If you aren't there in ten minutes I'm leaving without you." He snarled before running down the stairs.

I ran back to the door and knocked, "Hello?"

"Mommy." I heard behind the door.

"Honey, can you open the door?" I asked.

"Mommy left me."

"Open the door and I can get you out of here." I said.

I saw the door handle jiggle before it opened. I saw a little boy no older than five. He had long black hair and green eyes. He was clutching onto a stuffed animal moose.

"Where's mommy?" He asked.

"I don't know, hon. But come with me and I'll keep you safe." I replied.

"Promise?" He asked, holding up his pinky finger.

"Promise." I locked my pinky with his, "What's your name?"

"Jamie." He answered.

"Well, I'm Violet. Let's grab your clothes, okay?"

He nodded and we rushed to his room. Under his bed was a back pack and I grabbed it. I went into his drawers, packing his clothes. He ran over and shoved some pull ups into the bag, too.

"Alright, let's go." I told him.

I grabbed his bag and held his hand as we ran. I got to the parking lot and Tyler honked his truck. I opened up the passenger door and moved my seat forward so I could put Jamie in the back. Once he was buckled up I sat in my seat.

"What the hell was that, Violet!" Tyler yelled as he sped towards the freeway.

"I was not gonna leave a kid all alone." I replied before looking at Jamie.

"How old are ya, Jamie?" I asked.

"Four." He answered.

"Four, what happened to your mom?"

"She left." Jamie answered.

"Well, don't worry, hon. I'll take care of ya." I replied, turning around and smiling at him.

You could tell that he was tired, his eye were droopy.

"Go to sleep, hon."

He nodded before closing his eyes.

"You are such a dumbass bitch." Tyler said.

"He's four, Tyler. His mother left him and there are dead people runnin' around." I argued. "So, deal with it."

We were silent until we hit the a road, there were cars backed up for miles. The road was in the middle of the woods, which freaked me out. Soon it got dark and we barely moved an inch. We were next to a SUV and an old yellow Cherokee, both containing families.

Jamie was still sleeping and I was leaning against the truck, watching the two kids sitting in the back of the Cherokee playing checkers.

"Are we gonna go soon?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, baby. I sure hope so." The mother answered.

"I'm hungry." The boy said.

"I know, Carl. We all are." His mom replied.

"Why don't I get him something to eat?" The girl's mom said. "Ed's into all this survival stuff. We've got enough MRE's to feed a small army."

"I'd sure appreciate it." Carl's mom replied.

"No trouble."

I saw the woman's husband stopped her and slammed the door shut.

"What in the hell did you tell her that for?" He asked. "We don't even know these damn people."

I know an abusive person when I see 'em.

"The boy is hungry. We can spare one box." She replied.

"It's called operational security. How long do you think this stuff is gonna last if you keep runnin' your damn mouth off to everybody we meet?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She responded before walking around the car.

"I got a box of granola bars if the kids want some." I said to the two mothers.

"That'd be great, thank you." Carl's mom replied.

I nodded and went to the bed of the truck. I opened one of the bags and dug around for the granola bars.

"Here you go." I said handing the kids two.

"Thank you." They both said.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Sophia." She answered.

"I'm Carl." Carl said.

"It's nice to meet you two." I smiled before walking over to the truck.

"Hey, sweetie, are you hungry?" I asked Jamie after I woke him up.

He nodded. I unbuckled him and picked him up. I set him down on the bumper and gave him the bar.

"I'm Carol." Sophia's mom said.

"I'm Violet." I replied.

"What's your boy's name?" Carol asked.

"He's not mine, I found him. But his name is Jamie." I answered.

"Where'd you find him?" She asked.

"Apartment. His mom left and I took him with me. Tyler wasn't too happy about it, though." I replied.

"You saved that boy. He's just gotta deal with it." Carol said.

"I told him that." I mumbled.

"Violet, I need to go potty." Jamie said after eating his food.

"Alright, hon. I'll take ya. It was nice meeting you, Carol." I said picking Jamie up.

"You, too." She smiled before walking back to her car.

Jamie just finished pulling up his pants when we heard explosions and screams.

"What was that?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Come on, let's get back."

When we got back to the road I saw helicopters flying toward Atlanta.

"What's happening?" Jaime asked again.

"Everything will be okay, hon. Don't worry." I told him.

* * *

Lori, Carl's mother, told Carol's family and I about how Shane met up with a few people and they were gonna drive over to a quarry not too far from here. Atlanta's a bust, the helicopters we saw earlier bombed the city.

It was around thirty people that met up at the quarry. Only four kids, though. They were all older than Jamie, but hey, they're kids. Shane decided to be the leader, so he had all of us put our food in one pile. The only one who didn't want to do that was Ed. We still had quite a bit of food with out his.

That night people set up tents and slept in them. I didn't pack any, so Tyler, Jamie, and I slept in the truck. Tyler took the back seats while Jamie and I slept in the bed of the trucks. I didn't grab any of Jamie's blankets, so I had him use mine.

The next morning Shane had us sort out all the food and stuff. We had a few separate fires, thirty people can't fit around one fire. While eating we all introduced ourselves.

Dale seemed like a nice guy. He owned the RV that was parked behind Tyler's truck. Glenn was nice, too. So was Amy. I liked them the most. I hated Ed, he mostly packed booze and cigarettes. Carol and Sophia were shy, but so was I when I started to get beat by Tyler. I didn't know much about Jim, so he's okay. Merle and Daryl Dixon. Merle was rude, racist, an asshole, and a druggie. You could tell by looking him in the eye. He had that glazed over look. He also had a big temper. Daryl was a bit different. He wasn't a druggie, and he could be rude I bet if he wanted to be. He told us that he and his brother could hunt so we could have fresh meat. T-Dog and Jacqui were married and I could tell they were good people. Andrea was Amy's sister. I've only known her for a few hours and I could tell she was bitchy. I also told the group that I could hunt. I saw Daryl looking at me and I gave him a small smile.

After breakfast and getting to know the group, Shane gave us jobs. Since it was the first day, we had no laundry. Carol, Jacqui, Andrea, Amy, and I were on laundry duty, but not until next week. Morales and Tyler had to find rocks to put around the fire so walkers can't spot us. Dale and Glenn were on guard duty, and the others were either setting up their tents or doing something else.

"Hey, Jamie, whatcha doin'? I asked him.

He was sitting in the bed of the truck with paper and crayons.

"Drawing." He answered.

"Where'd you get the paper and crayons?" I questioned.

"I put them in my backpack when you weren't looking. Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. Why don't you go play with the other kids?" I asked.

"Okay." Jamie replied, getting up and jumping out of the truck.

I watched Jamie run towards Carl and Sophia when he ran into Tyler. Tyler dropped the rocks on his foot and yelled. I cringed but when he grabbed Jamie and started pulling him away I ran towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked Tyler when we were away from the others.

"Teaching this brat some discipline, that's what I'm doin'." He answered.

I looked down at Jamie who looked like he was about to cry.

"Jamie, hon, why don't you go back to camp, okay?" I asked.

Jamie nodded before running past me.

"What the hell, Violet!" Tyler yelled.

"That child is not yours, you don't touch him." I said.

"He's not yours, either. You just had to go and save a kid. If he wants to sleep in my car, he has to learn respect."

"Then we won't sleep in your car, asshole. We're done. You can beat on me all you want, just don't hurt him." I replied.

He slapped me and I fell to the ground.

"Bitch." He snapped at me before leaving.

I sat there for a moment, rubbing my cheek before standing up and walking back to camp. Once I stepped out of the trees I got the wind knocked out of me.

"I'm sorry." Jamie cried.

"It's alright. It was an accident." I replied, picking him up.

A few people were looking at me but I ignored them.

"Hey, Violet, want to go swimming with me?" Amy asked, "You can bring Jamie, too."

"Sure, want to go swimming?" I asked, looking down at Jamie.

He nodded.

"Let us get dressed first." I said to Amy.

"Totally." She replied.

I luckily packed my swimsuit. After changing in the RV I had Jamie just take off his socks and shoes. Jamie didn't know how to swim, so he stayed up on the beach, his feet in the water, while Amy and I swam farther out. We laughed and splashed each other for a bit before Jamie told me he was hungry.

"Oh, I'm starving, too. Let's get lunch." Amy said.

After drying off we got something to eat. The three of us were sitting on top of the RV with Dale, talking.

That night I was sitting on the RV, Jamie sleeping beside me. I told Tyler I wasn't going to sleep in his truck and I meant it. I was done with that jerk.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard Dale say when he climbed the ladder.

"I'm not sleeping with Tyler. I don't trust him." I answered.

"Well, I got an extra tent if you want it." Dale offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll get it for ya." Dale replied.

"No, I'll, uh, get it in the morning. I don't want to wake him." I said, looking down at Jamie.

"You sure?" Dale asked.

I nodded and Dale started to go back down the ladder.

"Dale,"

"Yeah?" He said, looking back at me.

"Thank you."

He nodded before going down the rest of the ladder.

* * *

It was a week later, I put up the tent Dale gave me and moved Jamie and I's stuff inside. Right now I was teaching Jamie his ABC's.

"Hey, Violet!"

I looked behind me and saw Daryl walk toward me with his crossbow.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You said you can hunt?" He asked, stopping right in front of me.

"Yep." I answered.

"Wanna prove it?" Daryl asked.

"Sure, yeah." I turned to the RV with Dale on top, "Dale!"

"Violet!"

"Can you watch Jamie for awhile? I'm gonna go huntin' with Daryl!" I asked.

"No problem." Dale answered.

"Thank you!" I said before looking down at Jamie, "Do whatever he says, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie answered before running toward the RV.

"My guns are in my tent." I told Daryl before we walked over to my tent.

After getting my shotgun and silencer, so no walkers hear, we went off into the woods. It wasn't long until I shot a squirrel.

"When did you start huntin'?" He asked after my fourth squirrel.

"Seven years old, I think." I answered.

I watched as he shot a rabbit.

He looked over at me, "Ever use a crossbow?"

I smiled, "Yeah, my dad taught me when I was about twelve."

"Where's your dad now?"

"He died a few years ago." I replied.

"What about your mom?" Daryl questioned.

"Died when I was a kid." I answered.

"So did mine. House fire." Daryl replied.

"Cancer."

After that we were silent again. Why was he so curious? After shooting a few more animals we headed back to camp.

"Go see your kid, I'll skin your squirrels." Daryl said when we got to his tent.

"Not my kid," I replied, giving him my animals, "but thanks."

* * *

**The name of the story isn't so good. I couldn't really figure one out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next week I was on the RV, Glenn was on guard duty and Amy and I were tanning. I was just wearing short shorts with my bikini top. My skin is pale and it's hard to get tan. Jamie was running around with the other kids so I didn't need to keep an eye on him.

"So what's going on between you and Daryl?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

Besides from laundry, I've been hunting with Daryl. Every once and a while he would let me use his crossbow. But since I didn't want to waste and ammo, I had Glenn pick me up a compact bow and around 15 arrows when he went into the city to grab supplies.

"I mean are you guys hooking up or-"

I heard Glenn scoff, "Woman."

I grabbed my towel and threw it at him, "No, we aren't. We're just friends, I think."

"You think?" Amy questioned.

"Well, we hang out and talk and stuff." I said.

"Do you find him attractive?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he's attractive, I guess." I answered.

"Yo, Vi!"

I looked down from the RV and saw Daryl walking over, "Wanna go huntin'?"

I heard Amy snicker and I slapped her arm before turning back to Daryl, "Sure."

"If Jamie asks where I am tell him I'm hunting with Daryl." I told Glenn and Amy before going to the ground.

We went to my tent and I changed into jeans and a tanktop before grabbing my bow and arrows and went into the woods with Daryl. We were quiet the whole time, tracking a deer. When we found it, killed it, and brought it back to camp, it was around five in the afternoon. After helping Daryl skin the deer I left to go check on Jamie.

After hanging with Jamie for a bit some of the woman started cooking the deer and beans for the group. Once it was done we sat around the camp fire, eating. Jamie sat between my legs, enjoying his food. I looked up, noticing Daryl staring at me. I gave him a small smile before Jamie tugged on my shirt.

"I have to go potty." He whispered.

"Okay, hun." I replied.

I stood before picking him up and headed towards the RV. Luckily it had a bathroom so we didn't have to go in the forest. He came out of the bathroom yawning.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked him.

He nodded before holding his arms out for me to grab him. He laid his head on my shoulder and I walked over to our tent. After helping him change into his pajamas I covered him up in his blanket.

"I'll be back in a while." I told him.

"Night mommy." He replied.

I froze there for a moment before leaving the tent. A few seconds later someone put their hand over my mouth and put an arm around my waist before dragging me towards the trees. I kicked the whole way and I bit the person's hand.

"Ow! You bitch!" I heard Tyler exclaim before throwing me to the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing up.

"What's goin' on with you and that redneck hick?" He asked.

"Daryl? Nothing." I answered.

He hit me and I fell, "Stop lyin'."

"I'm not." I replied.

He kicked me in the ribs a few times, "Tell me."

"Nothing is going on you dick." I got up, grabbing my side and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Tyler said before grabbing me and pinning me to a tree.

"Stay away from him." He growled, gripping my neck tightly.

"You can't tell me what to do. We're not together anymore." I responded.

He scoffed before letting me go and walking back towards the camp.

I stayed there for a few moments to catch my breath before heading back to my tent, avoiding everyone. I didn't bother to change before I lied down next to Jamie, snuggling into my sleeping bag.

The next morning Jamie was already gone. I was changing my clothes when I winced as I took off my shirt. There were bruises on my side where Tyler kicked me last night. After putting on a t-shirt and jeans I took out a mirror and looked at my neck.

"Shit."

There was a hand mark on my neck, how the hell was I supposed to hide that. Maybe I could stay in my tent all day, but I have to help with laundry, and I don't have a turtleneck to wear.

"Vi, there's breakfast ready." I heard Amy say before she unzipped my tent, "Oh my god."

"Shh."

"What happened to your neck?" Amy asked me.

"Nothing." I answered.

"It looks like a hand print, who did that?" She replied.

"No one. Listen, Amy, can you tell them I'm not feeling well? I don't want anyone to see them." I said.

"Sure. Do you want me to bring breakfast?" Amy asked.

"That's be nice, thanks." I replied.

She nodded before leaving. She brought back a plate with food and Jamie came in to eat with me. When we were done he brought our plates back out to be washed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when he came back in with a board game, Sorry.

"I staying here with you." Jamie answered.

"You don't have to." I replied.

"I want to." He said before we set up the game.

"Alright." I sighed.

After playing two games I told him to go play with the others kids. I just rested all day, Jamie bringing in lunch and dinner. The next day the bruises faded a lot and Amy brought in some of her make up to cover them up.

Apparently a few of us were going into a city to scavenge supplies. Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, and Merle were going, but Andrea and Jacqui volunteered to go to grab stuff for the women in the camp. I asked her and Andrea to grab swim trunks for Jamie.

Apparently Daryl decided to go on a hunting trip, so he left that morning after the group left. I was helping Amy cook the mushrooms she got when we saw Lori come out of the woods with messy hair and a few minutes later Shane came out. You could tell he just got some.

"Oh, we so called it." Amy said before we high-fived.

To keep Amy's mind off of Andrea, her, Jamie, and I went swimming. We decided to teach Jamie and he did well. When the clouds started coming in we decided to head back to camp.

"It's late. They should've been back by now." Amy said, pacing.

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale told her.

"Hello, base camp!" We heard on the C.B. "Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?"

Dale climbed up the ladder and grabbed the radio, "Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat."

"Shane, is that you?"

"Is that them?" Lori asked.

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped inside the department store." T-Dog said.

"He say they're trapped?" Shane questioned.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded." T-Dog continued.

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat." Dale replied.

All we got was static. I looked over at Amy and she had a worried look on her face.

"He said the department store." Lori said.

"I heard it, too." Dale replied.

"Shane?"

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that." Shane said.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy questioned.

"Look, Amy, I know this is not easy-" Shane started.

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us." Amy interrupted.

"I know, and she knew the risks, right?" Shane replied. "See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch." Amy said before running off.

"Amy." I said, running after her.

* * *

After talking to Amy, I started helping folding the laundry. Jamie was on the roof with Dale, coloring. I just got done when the group heard a car alarm coming towards camp.

"Talk to me, Dale!" Shane said.

"I can't tell yet." Dale replied.

"Sounds like a car alarm." I said.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy questioned.

"I'll be damned. You're right, Violet. Stolen car I bet." Dale said.

Everyone watched as a red Charger pulled up in front of the RV.

"Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled as a happy Glenn came out of the driver's seat.

"I don't know how!" Glenn replied.

While Shane asked for Glenn to pop the hood, Amy kept asking Glenn about Andrea.

"She's okay! She's okay!" Glenn yelled after he popped the hood of the car.

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes!"

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" She questioned.

"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much." Glenn answered.

What happened to Merle?

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane asked.

"I think we're okay." Dale said.

"You call being stupid okay?" Shane replied, turning to Dale.

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source." Shane gave him a look, "I'm not arguing. I'm just saying." Dale said before turning to Glenn, "It wouldn't hurt you to think thins through a little more carefully next time, would it?"

"Sorry. Got a cool car." Glenn replied.

Then a van parked behind T-Dog's van. The door opened and Andrea came out, "Amy!"

"Andrea!"

Everyone else came out and we all greeted them. After I hugged Glenn I had Jamie come down from the RV.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

"New guy- he got us out." Glenn answered.

"New guy?"

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town." Morales said before looking at the van, "Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello. The guy is a cop. Just like you."

We all watched as a man in a cop uniform walked toward us and I saw Shane freeze.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"Dad!" Carl yelled before running toward the cop.

Carl's dad picked him up before walking over to Lori and the three of them hugged.

* * *

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all those things but... disoriented comes closest." Rick said as we sat around the camp fire.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale replied.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not ever wake up from ever." Rick said.

"Mom said you died." Carl said, looking up at his dad.

"She had every reason to believe that." Rick replied. "Don't you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori told Rick.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick replied.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane responded.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." Rick said, "I can't begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again." Dale commented. "Paltry things."

We were silent until Shane spoke up, "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?"

"It's cold, man." Ed answered.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said it's cold." Ed repeated. "You should mind your own business for once."

Shane stood up and walked over to Ed.

"Hey, Ed... are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Shane questioned.

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out." Ed said after a moment to Carol. "Go on!"

Carol stood up and walked around the fire her family was sitting around and pulled the log out. Shane walked over to the burning log and stepped on it so it wouldn't catch the grass on fire.

"Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?" Shane asked them softly.

"Fine. We're just fine." Carol answered.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about the fire." Carol told him.

"No no no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?" Shane replied.

"Thank you." Carol said.

"I appreciate the cooperation." Shane told Ed before sitting back in his original spot around our fire.

"Have you given the thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked when he sat down. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog said.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick replied.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said.

A white guy? Daryl isn't a racist like his brother. I mean, yeah, Daryl's gonna be angry, but it doesn't matter who tells him.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog said.

"We could lie."

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." Andrea replied before looking at Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale questioned. "Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it."

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked T-Dog.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Stair case is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at one time. It's not enough to break through that- not that chain. Not that padlock. My point- Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed to that roof. That's on us." T-Dog said.

"I think maybe Violet should tell Daryl." Amy commented.

"Why Violet?" Shane asked and everyone looked at me.

"Besides Merle, Daryl's closest to her." Amy answered.

I sighed, "Look, I don't mind telling him, but I really don't think it matters who does. He's gonna be mad either way."

"So you'll tell him."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll tell him."

I saw Tyler glaring at me, after a few minutes I picked up Jamie and we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I stood next to Glenn, trying not to laugh, as some of the guys took apart the Charger that Glenn brought back.

"Look at 'em." Glenn said as Rick stood on the other side of him, "Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean."

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get." Dale replied, "Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn."

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days." Glenn said.

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one some day." Rick replied, patting him on the back before walking over to his wife.

"Sorry, Glenn." I said before walking over to Amy and Andrea to help with the laundry.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use." Shane said after driving his jeep here with a few barrels of water from the quarry.

I just finished folding my jeans when I heard screams.

"Mom! Dad!"

It was Carl. And Jamie was with Carl. I ran behind Rick and Lori until we got to the other kids.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jaime, looking at his arms.

He nodded before hugging me and started crying.

"You're okay." I whispered as I picked him up and walked back over to camp.

He cut up his knees a little, but other than that, he was fine. We sat down on a rock and Carol came over with a band-aids for his knees I thanked her before putting them on.

Carl said there was a walker eating a deer, and that's why they were screaming. They were lucky it was too busy eating, other wise it could have gone after them.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps and looked over to see Daryl walking into camp. I knew it was time to tell him.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!"

I set Jamie on the rock next to me and I stood up.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. There's something we need to tell you." Shane said.

"About what?" Daryl asked.

Everyone looked to me and Daryl turned around, facing me.

"About Merle." I answered, "There was a incident in Atlanta."

"He dead?"

"We're not sure." I replied.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled and I flinched.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick said, walking up to Daryl.

"Who are you?" Daryl questioned.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl asked.

"Your brother was a danger to us all." Rick replied, "So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on. Let me process this." Daryl said, wiping his eyes, "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

"Yeah."

Daryl threw his squirrels at Rick, which he dodged easily. Shane pushed him to the ground and Daryl grabbed his knife.

"Watch the knife!"

After trying to cut Rick, Shane grabbed Daryl, getting him in a choke hold.

"Best let me go!" Daryl yelled.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane replied.

"Chock hold's illegal."

"You can file a complaint." Shane responded, "Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day."

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" When Daryl didn't answer Rick repeated the questioned, "Do you think you can manage that?"

Shane let him go and stepped back.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others." Rick told Daryl.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog said.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog answered.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock." T-Dog replied.

"It's gotta count for something." Rick commented.

Daryl wiped his eyes again, "Hell with all y'all. Just tell him where he is so's I can go get 'im."

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori replied.

"I'm going back."

* * *

A while later I continued to help Amy with the laundry while Jamie sat next to me, coloring. He hasn't spoke much since the incident this morning.

"I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just- could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked Rick.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl interrupted.

"No, I did." Shane replied, "Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon- the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst- me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way of anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick said.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked.

Rick turned around to look at Glenn.

Oh, come on."

"You know the way. You've been there before, in and out, no problem. You said so yourself." Rick said. "It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would, too."

"That's great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four." T-Dog said.

Daryl scoffed, "My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog asked.

"Why you?" Daryl questioned.

"You wouldn't even to begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog answered.

"That's four. It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." Shane said.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick replied.

"Right, the guns."

"Wait, what guns?" Shane questioned.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen hand guns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick answered.

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds, assorted." Rick replied.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori asked.

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori continued.

Rick walked over to her, "Tell me. Make me understand."

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him."

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick answered.

"These our walkies?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"So use the C.B. What's wrong with that?" Andrea questioned.

"The C.B's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap. Date back to the 70's, don't match any other bandwidth- not even the scanners in our cars." Shane answered.

"I need that bag." Rick told Lori before going to Carl, "Okay?"

"Alright." Carl replied.

I hugged Glenn before he got into the van to drive and I turned to Daryl, "Be careful."

He nodded and I hugged him. I felt him tense up and I pulled away before walking over to Jamie. After Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Daryl left to go get Merle, Andrea, Jacqui, Amy, Carol, and I decided to go down to the quarry to wash clothes. I decided to have Jamie come with, so I changed him in the swimsuit that Andrea brought back from Atlanta. I grabbed a basket and walked over to Daryl's tent and went inside to grab his clothes.

While Jamie played in the water we started washing clothes. Yards away, Shane and Carl were trying to catch frogs.

"Can someone explain to me how the woman wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui asked.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy answered.

"It's just the way it is." Carol replied. "I do miss my Maytag."

"I miss my Benz, my Sat Nav." Andrea said.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jacqui replied.

"My computer... and texting."

I looked to make sure Jamie was too far away to hear me, "I miss my vibrator."

"Oh!" They looked at me and laughed.

Carol looked back at Ed before turning to us, "Me too."

We all laughed louder and Ed walked over to us, "What's so funny?"

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea answered.

Ed didn't go back to his car, just stood there, smoking his cigarette, watching us.

"Problem, Ed?" I asked.

"Nothin' that concerns you." He answered before looking at Carol, "And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club."

Andrea stood up, "Tell you what, Ed, you don't like how your laundry's done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here."

She tossed a shirt and Ed caught it before chucking it back at Andrea, "Ain't my job, missy."

"What is your job, Ed?" I asked, walking next to Andrea, "Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what," He looked at Carol, "Come on. Let's go."

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Andrea said.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." Ed replied.

"Carol."

"Violet, please. It doesn't matter." Carol said.

"Hey," Ed said to me, turning me around, "don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, all right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them." Jacqui asked.

Ed laughed, "Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on."

We started arguing and pulling Carol back, "You don't tell me what! I tell you what!"

I stepped in front of Carol to get her away from Ed and he slapped me. Andrea and Jacqui started hitting him and Carol and Amy pulled me away. I watched as Shane pulled Ed away. Andrea and Jacqui put their arms around Carol and I felt Jamie hugging me as Shane beat the shit out of Ed.

"Shane, stop!" We all started yelling for Shane to stop, he was taking it too far.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" Shane told Ed.

"Yes."

"I'll beat you to death, Ed." Shane said before punching Ed and kicking him one more time before leaving.

Carol ran over to Ed, telling him she was sorry. I wrapped a towel around Jamie before picking him up and we watched Carol and Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol helped Ed back to their tent to clean them up and we finished the laundry. After we were done hanging them up to dry, Amy and Andrea used Dale's fishing stuff to go fishing in the quarry.

I decided to go on top o the RV with Dale with Jamie next to me.

"Do you mind taking watch for a while?" Dale asked me.

"No problem." I replied, taking the binoculars and the gun from Dale.

"Thanks." He replied before going down the ladder.

I watched him walk away towards the hill and I used my binoculars to see what Dale was doing. I saw Jim digging. What was he doing? It was really hot out, he must be tired and thirsty.

A few minutes later, Amy and Andrea walked over with a bunch of fish.

"Oh, baby. Will you look at that?" Morales said, walking over to them and grabbing their fish. "Ladies... because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you."

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear." Andrea replied.

"Mom, look at all the fish." Carl said. "Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked.

"Our dad." Amy answered.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay with you." Amy replied.

"You won't catch me arguing." Lori answered.

I looked over and saw Dale heading over to us, "Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace."

"I, uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." Dale said.

He pointed in the direction of Jim and everyone watched. Everyone decided to go up there and see what Jim was doing, but I stayed behind to put Jamie down for a nap. A few minutes later, Shane had Jim's arm around his back, walking him over to a tree and tying him down to cool off. About thirty minutes later, Jamie was awake and he was learning to write with Lori and Carol who were also teaching math to Sophia and Carl. I stayed on the RV so Shane and Dale could talk to Jim. A while later I watched as the kids walked with Shane and Carol to go clean the fish. I looked in the mirror in my tent, and I had a bruise on my cheek. It's not nearly as bad as what Ed got.

That night we had the best dinner yet. I had to help Jamie cut his fish and Morales asked Dale about his watch.

"I see you everyday, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself." Jacqui said.

"I'm missing the point." Dale replied.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui responded.

"But there's you everyday winding that stupid watch." Morales said.

"Time- it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least." Dale replied. "Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here."

Andrea shook her head and took a sip of her beer.

"I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it'."

"You are so weird." Amy said after a few moments of silence and we all laughed.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale replied.

We were silent again and Amy stood up, "Where are you going?"

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here." Amy answered before walking to the RV.

Jamie yawned and I picked him up to go to bed. I moved his hair out of his eyes, "We need to get you a hair cut soon."

He shook his head, "No."

"Yes." I replied.

"No." He argued.

I started walking toward the tent when I heard Amy scream. I turn around and saw a walker bite her arm. Everyone stood up and started screaming. I ran with Jamie in my arms to our tent and grabbed my gun. I shot the walkers that got near us.

I looked back to make sure Jamie was behind me. Someone ran behind me and Jamie and I got separated.

"Jaime!" I yelled.

"Mommy!"

There was a walker coming up behind him. I tried to shoot it, but my gun was jammed. I smacked it a few times.

"Jamie look out!" I screamed.

I watched as an arrow went into the walker's brain and I saw Daryl pick up Jamie.

"Come on." Daryl told me and we ran toward the RV.

He shot the walkers that was coming toward us and once we got to the RV, there were no more walkers.

"You okay?" He asked me, setting Jamie on his feet.

I nodded before checking Jamie over.

* * *

Shane told us to get some sleep. Carol and Sophia's tent was covered in Ed's blood, so I gave my tent to them. I sat next to the fire, watching Andrea who was sitting next to a dead Amy. Jamie was sleeping against my side with a blanket around him.

"You should get back to your tent." Daryl said, sitting next to me.

"Sophia and Carol's tent had Ed's blood all over it. I let them take mine." I replied.

"Come on." He said, helping me stand up.

I grabbed Jamie before following him to his tent. Daryl unzipped it before helping me inside since my arms were occupied. I set Jamie on the cot and covered him up more with the blanket.

"Daryl."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded before leaving. I grabbed his blanket before using his bag as a pillow. I couldn't really sleep, though.

Not many people survived. There was Rick, Carl, Lori, Andrea, Morales, Miranda, Eliza, Louis, Shane, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, Jacqui, Carol, Sophia, Jim, Dale, Tyler, Jamie, and I. We lost around ten people, Amy being one of those ten. That night I cried for her.

The next morning I woke up and Jamie was already out of bed.

"A walker bit Jim!" I heard Jacqui yell.

I ran over and some of us gathered around Jim.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim said.

"Show it to us." Daryl demanded.

Jim turned around and grabbed a shovel.

"Easy, Jim."

"Grab him."

"Jim, put it down. Put it down."

T-Dog ran behind him and grabbed his arms. Daryl ran over and lifted up his shirt, showing the bite mark.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim kept repeating.

We had him sit behind the RV while the group talked. Well, everyone but Andrea. And the kids.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daryl said.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl answered.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." Rick replied.

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick interrupted

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Daryl replied.

"What if we can get him help?" Rick asked, "I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

"I heard that, too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane responded.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick questioned.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane commented.

"Why? If there's any government left, and structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they?" Rick replied. "I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, a rescue."

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning." Shane said.

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." Lori commented.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane finished.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick replied.

"You go look for aspirin, do what you need to do." Daryl said, "Someone needs to have some balls of this damn problem!"

Daryl ran towards Jim and raised the pickaxe,

"Hey hey hey!" Rick yelled, pointing his gun at Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living."

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl replied.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down." Shane said.

Daryl put the pickaxe down and started walking away.

"Come with me." Rick said, grabbing Jim's arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked.

"Somewhere safe."

We all left to do our own things. I decided to go see Andrea.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, sitting next to her.

I looked behind me and saw Dale walking towards us, "I came to pay my respects."

"Did I ever mention how I lost my wife?" Dale asked after sitting on the other side of Andrea.

"Cancer, wasn't it?" Andrea answered.

"Yeah. I dragged her to every doctor, every test. And after all the surgeries and the chemos, she was ready. She accepted it, you know? But I never could. And I spent the last few years so angry. I felt so cheated. Since she passed, you three girls were the first people... that I cared anything for." Dale said.

We looked at Dale and smiled. We watched as Andrea pulled out red wrapping paper in a shape of a square.

"This is her birthday?"

Andrea nodded, "Her birthday was always like a week long affair. But I somehow always missed it. I was away at college or too busy for kid's parties. She'd call all excited. I always said that I'd make it home and I really always meant to, but I never made it past that phone call."

"I know things are hard enough for you without adding guilt into the mix, huh?" Dale replied.

Andrea unwrapped it and it was a mermaid necklace. I knew Amy would have loved it. Andrea took the necklace and fastened it around Amy's neck.

"She would've loved it." I told Andrea before giving her a quick hug and leaving to go grab the laundry from the clothes line. I just finished folding Daryl's when I saw Amy moving her arms. I watched Andrea talk to her as Amy tried to bite Andrea. Apparently everyone was watching.

"I love you."

I flinched when Andrea pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long until we wrapped all the bodies in blanket and Daryl drove them up the hill to where Jim started digging the graves. Now Shane and Rick were up there to finish digging. I carried Jamie up the hill with the others.

"These people need to know who's in charge here, what the rules are." Daryl said.

"There are no rules." Rick replied.

"Well, that's a problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves." Lori said. "We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do."

Everyone was in their grave except for Amy. I had tears in my eyes as Andrea dragged her body into the hole. Once she laid Amy's head down gently, Dale helped her out of the grave. After finishing burying everyone, we headed back to camp.

Shane, Dale, and Rick went to patrol the perimeter and we waited for them.

"I've been, uh, I've been thinking about Rick's plan." Shane said when the three of them got back, "Now look, there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

That night Jamie and I slept in Daryl's tent again. He was sitting right outside the tent to make sure no walkers sneak up on the camp.

"Daryl?" I questioned.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind if Jamie and I rode with you to the CDC, would you?"

"No, I don't mind." He answered.

"Thank you." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with , we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B, can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane asked.

"We're, uh, we're not going." Morales said.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people." Miranda said.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane replied.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family." Morales responded.

"You sure?"

"We talked about it. We're sure." Morales answered.

Rick grabbed a gun and Shane gave them half a box of ammo.

"Thank you all... for everything." Miranda said.

I hugged Miranda, Morales, and their kids, Jamie did, too.

"What makes you think our odds are any better?" Shane asked Rick. "Let's go."

I buckled Jamie into his car seat in the seat between the driver and passenger seats before sitting down on the passenger seat.

Jacqui, Dale, Glenn, and Jim were in the RV. Rick, Carol, Lori, Carl, and Sophia were in the Cherokee. T-Dog and Andrea were in the church van. Tyler and Shane were alone in their own cars.

It wasn't long until Jamie and I fell asleep. I woke up a while later when Daryl shook my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" I asked.

"I don't know. Come on." He replied.

I left Jamie alone as I got out and we walked toward the RV which was smoking.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose." Dale said to Rick. "I needed the one from the cube van."

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape." Dale answered.

"I see something up ahead." Shane said, lowering his binoculars. "A gas station if we're lucky."

"Y'all, Jim, it's bad. I don't think he can take it anymore." Jacqui said, coming out of the RV.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort. I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back?" Shane offered.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and back you up." T-Dog said.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now." Shane said.

Rick came out of the RV and waited for Shane and T-Dog to come back before telling us what Jim said.

"It's what he says he wants." Rick said.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be." Rick answered. "I would say yes."

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer." Dale said.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane said.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori replied.

Shane and Rick went into the RV and grabbed Jim, placing him against a tree.

"Hey, another damn tree." Jim joked.

"Hey, Jim. I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane said.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice." Jim replied.

"Okay. All right." Shane said before backing up.

We all said our good byes to Jim before heading back to our cars. Jamie was still asleep. I watched as Jim got smaller as we drove farther away.

"You said he ain't your kid, but I heard him call you mom a few times." Daryl said.

I smiled slightly, "He ain't my kid. I found him in an apartment. He said his mom left him. I wasn't gonna leave a four-year-old alone in the freakin' zombie apocalypse. Tyler wasn't so happy about it."

"Did he hit you?"

"What?" I replied.

Daryl tapped his right cheek, "Your bruise. Did he hit you?"

"No. That was Ed, Carol's husband." I answered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was just being Ed and I got angry at him. He got angry too and he hit me." I replied.

About another hour or so, it started to get dark and we got to the CDC. It looked like a battlefield. There were bodies everywhere. Once the door to the RV opened, we all got out. I woke up Jamie before picking him up. We started walking toward the building. It smelled really bad, so I made sure to have Jamie hold his shirt to his nose before I did the same.

We got to the building, bit the doors were blocked by shutters.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said.

"Then why are the shutters down?" Rick replied.

"Walkers!" Daryl exclaimed.

The kids started crying and I held Jamie closer.

"You led us into a graveyard." Daryl said.

"He made a call."

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl replied.

"Shut up!" Shane told Daryl before turning to Rick, "Rick, this is a dead end. Do you hear me? No blame."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol asked.

"She's right. We can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori replied.

"Fort Benning. Rick, it's still an option." Shane said.

"On what? No food. No fuel. That's 100 miles." Andrea questioned.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn commented.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now." Lori said.

"We'll think of something."

Then Shane told us to go back for the cars. Daryl put his hand on my back and we all started walking back.

"The camera, it moved." Rick said.

"You imagined it." Dale replied.

"It moved." Rick said.

"Rick, it's dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane told him.

They started arguing and Rick ran forward, hitting the shutters.

"Rick, there's nobody here!"

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have woman, children, no food. Hardly any gas left." Rick begged. "You're killing us! You're killing us!"

Then the shutters opened and there was a bright light.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daryl, cover the back." Shane ordered as we started to walk toward the doors.

"Hello? Hello?"

We were all looking around until we heard a gun cock. Rick, Glenn and Shane pointed towards a man who held a big gun.

"Anybody infected?" The man asked.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick answered.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked, walking towards us.

"A chance." Rick answered.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said.

"I know."

The man looked around at all of us before speaking, "You will all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick replied.

He lowered his gun, "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

Glenn, Rick, Daryl, and Shane went out to grab the bags that everyone needed. Once they were in, Dale and T-Dog closed the doors and the man went over to a security system, "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here."

The shutters closed and we looked over to the man,

"Rick Grimes." Rick said, holding out his hand.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." Jenner replied, not taking the hand.

Jenner led us over to a elevator, the fifteen of us and Jenner squeezing into the small space. Since I was still holding Jamie, Daryl had to hold onto my bag. Glenn, thankfully, grabbed Jamie's.

"Doctor's always go around packin' heat like that?" Daryl asked from my left.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." Jenner answered before looking at us again, "But you look harmless enough." He looked at Carl, "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

"Are we underground?" Carol asked as we walked down a hallway.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little." She answered.

"Try not to think about it." Jenner responded.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner ordered as we walked into a room.

The lights turned on, revealing all of the computers that were in the room, but no people.

"Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where is everybody?" Rick asked as we followed him onto a platform. "The other doctors, the staff?"

"I'm it." Jenner answered. "It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?"

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... welcome." Jenner said.

_"Hello, guests. Welcome."_

Vi was just a computer. That man was really the only doctor left in the CDC.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Jenner then led us to another room where he took our blood.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Andrea asked while Jenner took her blood.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." Jenner answered before taking the needle out of her arm, "All done."

Andrea stood up, but stumbled before Jacqui caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jacqui answered before helping her sit down by her bag.

* * *

Jenner led us to a kitchen and some of us helped cook spaghetti while the others found some wine and other alcoholic drinks. When the food was done, we sat down and ate, drank, and laughed.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale said to Lori as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy, or in France, he can have some then." Lori replied, looking down at her son.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick said and Lori gave him a look, "Come on. What?"

Lori laughed and let Dale take Carl's cup, pouring some wine in before giving it to the boy, "There you are, young lad."

We were all silent as Carl took a sip. Carl jerked back, "Ewww."

We all laughed at the reaction, "That's my boy. That's my boy."

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane said.

"Not you, Glenn." Daryl said from behind me.

"What?"

"Keep drinkin', little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl said before we laughed.

We got quite when Rick tapped his fork on his glass and stood up, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog said as we raised out glasses.

"Hear hear!"

"Here's to you, Doc."

"Booyah!" Daryl exclaimed, holding up his bottle.

"Booyah!" Jamie repeated from my lap, he turned to high-five Daryl.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane asked, looking at Jenner. "All the, uh, other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane." Rick said. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead we found him. Found one man. Why?" Shane questioned.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner answered.

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner finished.

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner answered.

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn said, sitting down at the table.

* * *

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." Jenner told us after dinner as we walked down a hallway, doors to our left. "There's a rec room down the hall that the kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video, okay?" Jenner said, turning to Carl and Sophia and they nodded, "Or anything that draws power. The same applies. If you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" Glenn questioned.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog smiled.

Everyone went to go find a room and Daryl grabbed my arm, making me face him, "You're roomin' with me."

"Why?" I questioned as Jamie and I followed him to a room.

"'Cause I'm not stupid. That dickhead beats ya and I don't think it's safe for you to be in a room alone with a kid, especially when he's drunk." Daryl answered, setting his bag on the ground.

"Alright." I know I probably shouldn't be alone either. Tyler's been drunk before and it wasn't pretty.

I set my bag next to the couch, along with Jamie's. I went to the bathroom and found what I needed. A comb, scissors, and a towel. I walked back into the room and I had Jamie sit on the ground in front of me while I trimmed his hair. Once I cut it short enough so it wasn't in his eyes, I grabbed him some pajamas and had him take a shower. I cleaned up the hair and threw in in the waste basket. Daryl left the room earlier, saying he was gonna get some more booze.

"Can I go play in the rec room?" Jamie asked after he came out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a little bit." I answered before I grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower.

The hot water felt nice on my skin. After washing my hair, shaving, and scrubbing my skin raw to get the dirt and blood off, I reluctantly got out. I got dressed in pajama shorts and my dad's old sweatshirt that was too big for me, I walked out of the bathroom.

I was greeted with the sight of Daryl on the couch cleaning his crossbow. Jamie wasn't there, so I assumed he was still in the rec room.

"Hey." I said, putting my dirty clothes in my bag.

"Hey." He replied, not looking up from his weapon.

On the coffee table in front of him, there was a bottle of wine and a few glasses. I poured myself one and sat down.

"Was it that easy to notice? That, uh, Tyler," I stopped and motioned to my bruised cheek.

"Yeah, sort of. I'm not sure the others noticed, though." Daryl answered.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you." I said after an awkward moment of silence

"You seem to be thanking me a lot lately." He commented before putting his crossbow down.

"Well, you've done a lot for me that I'm thankful for." I replied before taking a sip of the alcohol.

He snorted, "It's true! You let Jamie and I sleep in your tent, you let me come hunting with you, you saved Jamie from that walker during the attack, you're letting us stay in here. I don't know what I would do without you."

I didn't notice we were leaning towards each other until we were only centimeters apart from each other's face.

"You don't have to thank me for anythin'. I did nothing another person wouldn't do." Daryl said.

"Tyler wouldn't do half of the things you did for me." I replied, staring into his light blue eyes, "He doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." He responded before closing the gap and his lips lightly brushed mine hesitantly.

I put more pressure and he grabbed my hips and I put my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few more seconds before I pulled away.

"I, uh, better check on Jamie." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Daryl replied.

I quickly got up and exited the room and headed towards the Rec Room. After getting Jamie we went back into our room and Daryl was in the shower. I grabbed a few blankets before Jamie and I laid on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up. After getting dressed with Jamie, we headed towards the kitchen. Daryl was asleep on the cot, so I decided to let him get some rest. Just about everyone was eating when we got there, so Jamie and I got a seat and we pile our plates with bacon and eggs with orange juice, ignoring the glares from Tyler.

"Morning." Rick greeted us.

"Are you hungover?" Carl asked with a smile, "Mom said you'd be."

"Mom is right." Rick answered.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori replied.

"Eggs. Powdered, but I do 'em good." T-Dog said, walking over to the table.

Glenn moaned and I put an arm over his shoulder.

"I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover." T-Dog finished, putting eggs on Glenn's plate and he moaned again.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked, holding up a bottle of pain killers.

"Jenner." Lori answered. "He thought we could use it."

"Some of us, at least." I corrected.

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn said.

"Hey." Shane said as he passed by the table.

"Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked him.

"Worse." Shane answered.

"The hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked Shane, "Your neck?"

"I must have done it in my sleep." Shane replied.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick said.

"Me neither." Shane looked over at Lori, "Not like me at all."

Well, that certainly wasn't suspicious.

"Morning." Jenner greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey." We all greeted back.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-" Dale began.

"But you will anyway." Jenner said with a smile as he got coffee.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea replied.

* * *

After eating, we all followed Jenner back to the room with ll of the computers. Jenner went to one computer and started typing, "Give me playback of TS-19."

_"Playback of TS-19."_

We watched on the big screen in front of us, "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few."

I balance Jamie on my hip as we saw a brain come on the screen.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner relied. "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for EIV."

_"Enhanced internal view."_

The zoomed in on the brain and we saw these bright blue lights flashing inside the brain.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life. Experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique. And human." Jenner answered.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked from next to me and I jumped,

When did he get here?

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth, to the moment of death." Jenner explained.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick questioned.

"Yes." Jenner answered, "Or rather a playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Test Subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected... and volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner told us, "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

_"Scanning to first event."_

There was the scan of the head with the brain and there was dark red, blue, and purple lined spreading throughout the brain.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis." Jenner explained and on the screen, Test Subject 19's throat constricted like they were having a hard time breathing, "The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, then the major organs." All of the sudden, the brain went dark and the person stopped moving. "Then death. Everything you ever were or will be... gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mom.

"Yes." Carol answered.

Jenner looked over at Andrea. She was breathing hard and her hand gripped the railing.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister." I explained.

"I lost somebody, too. I know how devastating it is." He told her before turning back to the screen, "Scan to the second event."

_"Scanning to second event."_

"The resurrection times vary widely. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds."

We watched as red light sparked up inside the brain.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori questioned.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving." Jenner answered.

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

Jenner motioned to the screen, "You tell me.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." Rick said.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part, that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a by mindless instinct." Jenner continued.

A gun showed up on screen and a bullet went through the head.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea answered before looking at the doctor, "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner ordered.

_"Powering down main screen and workstations."_

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea questioned.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." Jenner replied.

"The wrath of God." Jacqui said.

"There is that.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere." Andrea said.

"There are others, right?" Carol asked, "Other facilities?"

"There may be some." Jenner answered. "People like me."

"But you don't know?" Rick asked, "How do you not know?"

"Everything went down. Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner explained.

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?"

Jenner didn't reply but we knew the answer. There was nothing out there.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again." Daryl moaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but... that clock." Dale pointed to a clock on the wall and it was counting down, "It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." He answered quickly. Too quickly. It was definitely suspicious.

"And then?" Rick asked.

He didn't answer Rick, "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked the computer.

_"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."_

While Glenn, Rick, T-Dog, and Shane went to go find the generators, the rest of us went back to our rooms. I decided to take another shower and Daryl offered to watch Jamie. Halfway through the shower the water went ice cold and I let out a scream of surprise. I turned the shower off right away and Daryl pounded on the door,

"Violet! You okay?!" He asked.

I was about to answer but the light shut off and I was in a very dark bathroom. Its like a horror movie.

"Vi!" Daryl yelled again.

"I'm fine!" I replied before searching or a towel.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The water went cold." I said, feeling kinda embarrassed, "What happened to the lights?"

"I don't know. They just turned off." Daryl answered.

I found my clothes and blindly put them on and opened the door. I groaned when I noticed my sweatpants were on backwards. Daryl noticed to and he chuckled. I glared at him before pulling my pants down. After switching them, I looked up at Daryl who was blushing.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked, looking around the room.

"He's in Carl's room." Daryl answered.

I nodded before I noticed how warm the rooms was and I walked over to the air vent and raised my hand to it. There was no cold air coming out of it. We opened the door to see what was happening and I saw Jenner walking down the hallway,

"Why's the air off?" Carol asked.

"And the lights in our rooms?"

"What's going on?" Daryl asked. "Why is everythin' turnin' off?"

Jenner took Daryl's bottle of wine and took a swig before answering, "Energy is being prioritized."

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale questioned.

"It's not up to me." Jenner said as he passed by Dale, "Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

I picked up Jamie from Lori's room and followed everyone else down the hallway.

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked.

When Jenner didn't answer, Daryl ran up behind the doctor, "Hey, man, I'm talkin' to you. What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a buildin' do anythin'?"

"You'd be surprised." Just as Jenner replied, the others ran into the room.

Rick walked up to Jenner, "Jenner, what is happening?"

"The system is dropping all the non essential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark." He answered as we walked into the room with all of the computers. "Right on schedule."

Thirty one minutes. Twenty eight seconds.

Jenner stopped at the two steps that led to the platform. He took one more sip of Daryl's bottle before handing it back to him.

"It was the French."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were closed to a solution." Jenner answered before walking up the steps.

"What happened?" Jacqui questioned.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner replied before walking away.

"Let me tell you-" Shane started, following Jenner.

"To hell with it, Shane." Rick responded, pulling him back, "I don't even care." He turned to his wife, "Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!"

Daryl put his hand on the small of my back and started leading up back to the hallway where our rooms were until alarms started blaring.

"What's that?" Shane questioned.

Jamie started whimpering and I had him cover his ears.

_"Thirty minutes to decontamination."_

"What's goin' on here, Doc?" Daryl yelled.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go! Now!" Shane told us.

We started heading towards the door but it closed in our faces.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked. "He just locked us in!"

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl yelled as he rushed towards Jenner, "You locked us in here!"

Shane and T-Dog chased after him and tried to keep him away from Jenner, "No, don't!"

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick commanded.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." He replied.

"Well, open the damn things."

"That's not something I control. The computers do." Jenner responded. "I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is?" Rick questioned. "What happens in 28 minutes?"

When Jenner didn't answer Shane hit the back of his chair.

"What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick repeated.

"Do you know what this place is? We protected the public from some very nasty stuff! Weaponized small pox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out, ever!" Jenner shouted before he sat back down. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack, for example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HITs?" Rick asked.

"Vi, define."

_"__H.I.T.s - high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."_

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything." Jenner said.

I ran my hand through my hair before sitting down on a chair and hugging Jamie to my chest.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" He whispered.

I didn't answer as I kissed his hair and rested my chin on top of his head and made eye contact with Daryl. He stalked towards the door and threw his bottle at it before turning to Jenner, "Open the damn door!"

Shane grabbed an axe and ran towards the metal door. He started hitting it and T-Dog handed Daryl one and they both went at it together. Both pounding and grunting. Even Tyler grabbed a chair and started pounding on the door. Jamie sensed everyone's distress and he started crying along with Carl and Sophia.

"You should've left well enough alone." Jenner said. "It's would've been so much easier."

"Easier for who?" Lori asked harshly.

"All of you." He answered, "You know what's out there. A short, brutal life and an agonizing death." He looked over at Andrea, "You sister, what was her name?"

"Amy." She answered.

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it." Jenner turned to Rick, "Is that really what you want for your wife and son?"

"I don't want this." Rick answered.

"Can't make a dent." Shane said, panting, leaning against a computer.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl yelled, coming at the doctor with the axe.

Dale, T-Dog and Rick grabbed him, "Back up!" Rick yelled, pushing him back.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner replied.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane questioned.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick responded.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner stated.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't you, maybe not be here. But somebody somewhere..." Rick began.

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea replied.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." Jenner said.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol spoke up.

"One tiny moment, a millisecond. No pain." Jenner replied.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die." She sobbed.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, to be more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner asked.

I heard the cock of a gun and looked over and saw Shane heading towards Jenner with a gun.

"Shane, no!" Rick yelled, trying to hold his friend back.

"Out of my way, Rick!" Shane yelled back and pushed him away before walking over, his gun aimed at Jenner, "Open that door. Or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!"

I held Jamie closer as I stood up and walked away from Shane with Lori and Carol and their kids.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this." Rick told Shane.

"We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori begged.

"It's too late."

"He dies, we all die." Rick said.

Shane screamed and instead of shooting the doctor, he shot the computers behind him. Jamie screamed into my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back. Rick snatched the gun away from him and knocked him to the ground.

"Are you done now? Are you done?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane answered.

Rick gave the gun to T-Dog and looked around at all of us. He was silent for a moment before looking at Jenner, "I think you're lying."

"What?" Jenner questioned.

"You're lying. About no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?" Rick asked.

"It doesn't matter." Jenner replied.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick asked.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise..." Jenner said as he stood up and pointed to the big screen, "To her. My wife."

"Test Subject 19 was your wife?" I questioned as I felt Daryl's hand leave my waist and I saw him go back to the door with the axe.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just... Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Now me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's all we want." Rick replied. "A choice. A chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori begged.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner said as he moved around Rick and swiped his badge and punched in a few numbers before the door opened.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled.

The others and I ran up the slope and to the hallway and waited for Rick.

"Hey! We've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn yelled.

"No. I'm staying, sweetie." I turned to look at Jacqui.

"But that's insane!" T-Dog told her.

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time." Jacqui replied. "I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out."

Daryl ran over and handed me Jamie and I's bag. I set him to the ground and Jamie put his back pack straps around his shoulders. Daryl had an axe and his bag, so I took his crossbow. Jamie clung to my shirt as we ran up the stairs and to the front doors. T-Dog and Glenn tried to get the doors open, but it didn't work. Shane and Daryl tried to use the axes on the window, but it didn't work, either.

"Look out!" T-Dog grabbed a chair and threw it at the glass, but just like the axes, it didn't work.

"Dog, get down!" Shane yelled at the man and tried to shoot the window.

Didn't work.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia questioned.

Carol reached into her bag, "Rick, I have something that might help."

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane commented.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." Carol said, holding out a grenade.

Rick took it and rushed to the window, "Look out!"

I grabbed Jamie and covered him on the ground and their was a small explosion and the glass shattered. After Daryl helped us up, we were out the window and heading toward the cars. Rick and Shane shot at a few walkers that were heading towards us while Daryl cut the head off of one. Jamie clutched my hand as we ran to Daryl's truck and I put him in his seat, not buckling it, before I sat on my seat and Daryl got in his. The RV honked and I looked out the window and saw Dale and Andrea heading towards it.

"Get down!"

I covered Jamie with my body and I felt Daryl on top of me. The CDC exploded with a loud boom and a wave of heat blew past us. My ears rang as I sat up, looking at what was left of the building.

"Vi?" Daryl asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine." I whispered before looking down at Jamie.

"Are you okay?" I asked the kid.

"Is Jacqui in heaven now?" Jamie asked.

Tears blurred my vision as I nodded, "Yeah, baby, she's in heaven now."

I kissed the top of his head and saw that Daryl was looking at me with worry in his eyes before he turned back to the road and we drove behind T-Dog's van. I felt bad for T-Dog. His wife is now gone, our group smaller by one person. Luckily Dale was able to get Andrea out of the building before it exploded. But, the real question is...

Where are we going now?


	7. Chapter 7

We drove into Atlanta, and stopped for the night in an empty building. We discussed that we were now driving to Fort Benning. To save on gas, we had to get rid of a few cars. Daryl got rid of his pick up and is now riding on his brother's bike. I took his bag and Jamie and I were now riding in the RV. T-Dog left his van and Shane also got rid of his jeep and is riding with Tyler.

I haven't spoken to Tyler in a while, which scared me. If he kept his feelings bottled inside, he'll explode eventually. And I know that I'll be on that tail end of anger.

Daryl rode first on the motorcycle, then it was the RV, the Cherokee, and Tyler's truck. We were silent for a few hours, Jamie napping on my lap, when Dale spoke,

"Oh, jeez."

I looked out the windshield and saw that there was a car pile up on the road in front of us. Daryl drove back to Dale's window,

"See a way through?" Dale asked him.

Daryl nodded and motioned for Dale to follow before Daryl turned the bike around and the RV followed.

"Uh, maybe we should just go back." Glenn suggested, "There's an interstate bypass-"

"We can't spare the fuel." Dale replied.

I tried not to look out the window as we passed by the cars. I knew there were probably dead bodies inside. Then the front of the RV popped and made a clanking noise. Dale stopped the vehicle and hit the steering wheel, "Damn it."

I woke Jamie up and we got out of the RV,

"I said it." Dale said, "Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water."

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked as he met up with us.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-." Dale stopped and looked around, "Okay, that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane began.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said, looking through a SUV.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog replied.

"Maybe some water." Carol continued.

"And food."

"This is a graveyard." Lori said, "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can." Shane said after a moment of silence.

I set Jamie on his feet an we walked over to a car and I started going through it.

"Momma, look what I found." Jamie said exitingly.

I looked up and saw the happy grin on his face as he held up a notepad he could draw on.

"Good job, Jamie." I said, "Why don't you go back to the RV and put it in your back pack."

He nodded and got out of the car and ran towards the RV. After grabbing a bag and putting a box of crackers and some blankets in there, I looked up and saw Jamie on the RV with Dale. That's probably the safest place for him right now.

I moved onto the next car and noticed that there was a baby seat in the back. There used to be a little kid in this car. The car seat looked like Jamie's size and I went into the trunk and found a few clothes for the boy. After stuffing a few shirts and pants, I found some more food. In the compartment in the trunk, there was a gun and a few boxes of bullets.

"Jack pot." I whispered before putting that in the bag.

I was about to walk ahead when there was a hand on my mouth and around my waist and I was pulled into the car beside me.

"Shh." I heard Daryl whisper in my ear as I struggled. "Walkers."

"Jamie." I whispered when he took his hand away.

"He's with Dale. He's safe." Daryl replied, "Stay here."

He kissed the back of my head before leaving the car and shutting it softly. There was a towel next to me and I covered my head with it and locked the door before crouching lower in the seat. Outside the car, I heard the moans and shuffles of a lot of walkers. Once the noise was gone, I quietly opened the door. I then heard screams and I saw Sophia get out from under a car and run into the forest on the side of the road. I grabbed my knife and started running after her and the walkers. I felt my shirt being tugged and I looked behind me to see Rick. We ran parallel with Sophia until I stopped Rick.

"You get the walkers, I'll get Sophia." I said.

He nodded before we separated and continued running. I saw her trip and fall and I ran over to her. I helped her up before running over to a tree.

"Climb up, and do not come down until Rick and I come, got that?" I asked.

She nodded and I helped her up the tree before I heard the walkers.

"Stay there!" I yelled at her before I continued running. "If I don't come back, got straight back the way your came. The others are on the highway!"

I ran until I came upon a small river and I fell in. I laid there for a moment until I heard another splash. I grabbed my knife and prepared myself to stab the walker, but it was Rick.

"Where's Sophia?" He asked as he helped me up.

I had her climb a tree. Where's the walkers?" I questioned.

"Behind me." He answered I looked over his shoulders.

I heard the moans and they suddenly appeared beside the creek and fell in. We slowly traveled up the river, having the walkers follow.

"You take on, I take the other?" I asked.

"All right." Rick replied.

I got out of the creek and onto dry land and had one walker follow me while the other followed Rick. I ran as it followed me and I hid behind a tree and waited for the walker to catch up. Once I heard it stumble upon the trees, I griped the hilt of my knife and tackled it before stabbing it in it's eye. I stabbed it a few times before walking back towards the river.

"Violet!" I heard a hushed whisper.

I looked over and saw Rick limping over to me.

"Come on. Let's get Sophia." I told him before I walked back towards the tree where I left her.

Once we got to the tree, I looked up and didn't see her.

"Sophia?!"

When there was no response, I kicked the tree in frustration.

"You sure this is the tree?" Rick asked.

I looked up and saw a torn piece of fabric on a branch, the same color as Sophia's rainbow shirt.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered, pointing at the blue shirt piece.

"Maybe she's back on the highway, let's go." Rick replied, grabbing my arm and we went back to the road where the others, and hopefully Sophia, were waiting for us.

* * *

"Mommy!" I hear Jamie yell and he ran and hugged me.

"Hey, baby." I whispered as I petted down his hair.

"Where's Sophia?" Carol asked.

I looked up and around, noting the girl wasn't here.

"She-she's not back?" I asked.

Carol let out a sob and Lori wrapped her arm around her shoulders. I put Jamie back on the ground and turned to Rick,

"We got to go back." I said.

"I'll go back to the tree with Daryl, Glenn, and Shane. You stay here with your boy." He replied.

"Rick-" I started.

"Listen to him, Vi." Daryl said, "I'll help look for the girl."

I sighed and nodded, picking Jamie up again. Daryl grabbed his crossbow from his back and kissed my temple and left with Rick, Glenn, and Shane. I frowned in confusion as I watched him leave. I sighed again before I turned back to the others.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"She was being chased by some walkers. I put her up into a tree, told her that if Rick and I didn't come back, to come back here. When she wasn't in the tree, Rick thought that she came back here." I answered.

I brought Jamie back to the RV and he snuggled his head into my neck and cried. I tried to shush him and Dale came into the RV with some crackers.

"I found the bag you had while you searched through cars. THought you and Jamie might be hungry." Dale said.

I nodded and grabbed the box, "Thanks, Dale."

He nodded, "I'll be outside if you need me."

A while later, Shane and Glenn came back and we were given chores. Jamie stayed with Carl as I helped go through cars. A hand went around my mouth again and I was pushed against the car.

"You little slut." Tyler whispered in my ear.

I struggled against him and he gripped my arm tightly and turned me around before pinning me against the car again.

"You think you can move on from me that quickly? You whore. You think he likes you? Huh? No one wants you, bitch. He's using you. Hell, everyone uses you. Even that little boy. He's using you to survive. And that hick, he's probably using you for sex." Tyler said.

I growled before biting his hand.

"Ow! You bitch!" He exclaimed before I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

Once he was on his knees I rushed back towards the others. I saw Carol looking towards the woods and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, Carol." I whispered.

"For what?" She asked, looking at me.

"I should have stayed with her. I thought by putting her in that tree and running off to kill the walker I was protecting her. And now she's lost." I replied.

"Oh, sweetheart. It ain't your fault." Carol responded before hugging my and I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated and hugged her back.

We leaned against the car that was behind us, waiting for Rick and Daryl to get back with Sophia. When the sun started going down, Andrea came over and touched Carol on the arm.

"It's late. Gonna be dark soon." Carol said.

"They'll find her." Andrea replied.

Jamie came over and he was sucking on a lollipop and I picked him up as Rick and Daryl came back. Without Sophia.

"You didn't find her?" Carol questioned.

"Her trail went cold." Rick replied. "We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol said.

"Out in the dark's no good." Daryl responded, "We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost."

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own." Carol pleaded, "You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic." Rick said. "We know she was out there."

"We tracked her for awhile." Daryl added.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick said.

"Is that blood?" Carol asked, looking at Daryl's jeans.

She started breathing heavily and Lori rubbed her shoulders.

"We took down a walker." Rick answered for him.

"A walker? Oh god."

"There was no sign it was ever near Sophia." Rick told her.

"How can you know that?" I asked.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure." Daryl answered.

Carol sighed and sat on the railing and Lori sat next to her, "My little girl got left in the woods."

Lori and Andrea comforted her and Rick started walking down the road. I went into the RV where T-Dog was resting and grabbed Jamie's sleeping bag before we left again. I found a pick up truck and I moved things around so there was enough room for Jamie to lay down. After spreading out his sleeping bag, I had him lay down.

"Night mommy." Jamie whispered.

I kissed his head, "Good night, sweetheart."

I leaned against the hood of the truck and sighed.

"He touched ya, again, didn't he?" I heard Daryl ask.

He was glaring down at my arm and I noticed there was a bruise, "Yeah."

He kicked the tire and leaned next to me, "Should've been there."

"You were looking for Sophia. Besides, you can't always be there." I replied.

"Yeah, well, I can sure try. I should beat the shit out of 'im." Daryl said.

"Already took care of it. Probably trying to find something cold to put on his crotch." I responded.

He let out a small chuckle before rubbing my arm, where the bruise was.

"It'll disappear." I whispered.

Daryl huffed, "Tomorrow, everyone's gonna go out and look for Sophia. T-Dog and Dale are stayin' behind. I want you and Jamie to, too, alright?"

"Alright." I replied. "Just find her, please?"

He stopped rubbing my arm and I looked up and into his light blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and I sat on the hood of the truck. I felt his hands move up from my waist and into my dark hair.

* * *

The next morning Jamie was still asleep o the truck as the rest of us gathered around the hood of a car and Rick laid out an arsenal.

"Everybody takes a weapon."

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea replied. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that." Shane said. "Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea snapped.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment and a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it. " Shane replied.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side." Daryl said. "Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark."

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick ordered.

I walked over and woke Jamie up and started rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Hey." I heard Daryl say as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I smiled up at him, "Hi."

"We'll find her." He told me before kissing my head and looked at Jamie, who was watching us, "You take care of your momma, all right?"

Jamie nodded and Daryl ruffled his hair. He squeezed my hand before he left with the others. I brought Jamie to the RV and had him climb up on top of it with Dale. I decided to go through more cars. I knew we were gonna need more clothes and I was going through a suit case and I found some clothes in my size. Some shorts and a few tank tops. I even found some that might fit Carl. After putting them in a bag, I carried them over to the RV. When the sun was high in the sky, I knew it was probably around noon. I grabbed some jerky and gave it to Jamie.

A few hours later the group still wasn't back. I was starting to get worried. To keep myself occupied, I played checkers with Jamie. Then I heard a gunshot.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mommy, will Sophia be okay?" Jamie asked.

"Of course, sweetie. She'll be just fine." I answered before standing up, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He gripped my hand tightly and I brought him over to the truck that had jugs of clean water. I grabbed a rag and some body wash I found in a car. I had Jamie take off his shirt and I opened the jug and water poured onto him. After getting him cleaned up and into new clothes the others came back.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asked.

"I don't know, Dale." Glenn answered, "I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?" Dale asked Daryl.

"Climb down out of my ass, old man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name, and Carl." Daryl replied.

"I heard screams. Was that you?" Dale asked Andrea.

"She got attacked by a walker." Glenn answered for her. "It was a close call."

"Andrea, are you aright?"

Andrea shook her head and climbed into the RV.

"You didn't find her?" I asked as Daryl walked up to me.

He shook his head and put his hand around my waist. The group talked about leaving the highway and going to this farm that the Zorro chick told them about. Where Carl, Lori, Shane, and Rick were.

"I won't do it. We can't just leave." Carol said.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale replied.

"What if she comes back? And we're not here?" Carol questioned. "It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we're gone, that would be awful." I said.

"Okay. We got a plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." Daryl said.

"If the RV is staying, I am, too." Dale replied.

"Jamie and I'll stay." I said.

"Thank you." Carol told us.

I gave her a comforting smile and nodded.

"I'm in." Andrea said.

"Well, if you're all staying then I am-" Glenn started.

"Not you, Glenn. You're going." Dale interrupted. "Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn questioned.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke." Dale said.

Daryl let go of my waist and walked over to his motorcycle. He reached into it's side bag and grabbed a bag full of orange medicine bottles.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." Daryl said, chucking the offensive rag at Dale before setting the bag on the hood if a car, "Why'd you wait until now to say anythin'? Got my brother's stash. Crystal, X. Don't need that. Got some kick ass pain killers." He gave Glenn a bottle, "Oxycycline." He gave the other bottle to Dale, "Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion."

"Thank god for Merle's clap." I whispered.

Tyler decided to go with Glenn and T-Dog in Carol's car and they're gone as the sun went down. That night, everyone slept in the RV. Dale and I were on watch on top of the vehicle. After a few hours Daryl came out with his crossbow strapped to his back.

"I'm goin' for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If she's out there, give her somethin' to look at." Daryl said to us.

"I'll go, too." I replied, climbing down the ladder.

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked.

"We'll be back soon." I told him before we walked down the highway.

We walked in the forest silently, the only noise was the bugs and frogs by the creek.

"You think we'll find her?" I asked.

"Well, it ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She's probably holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and survive. It's happens all the time." He answered.

"She's only twelve." I said.

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eatin' berries, wipin' my as with poison oak." Daryl replied.

"They found you?" I questioned.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doin' another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back, though. Went straight to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched somehtin' awful."

I let out a laugh and covered my mouth, "I'm sorry. That's a terrible story."

We both laughed before Daryl spoke, "Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage."

We walked some more until we heard some rustling. Daryl pointed his crossbow towards the noise and we started walking. Eventually we came upon a tent and the tree above us started shaking. I pointed my flashlight towards the leaves,

"What the hell?"

There was a walker hanging in the tree by a rope. He started gagging and reaching his arms toward us.

"Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." Daryl read.

"Poetic." I commented.

"Dumb ass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head." Daryl said. "Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait. And a mess."

The smell of rotting meat hit my nose and I gagged, leaning against my knees.

"You all right?" Daryl asked.

"Trying not to puke." I answered.

"Go ahead if you gotta." He replied.

"No, I'm fine." I said, straightening back up.

"Looks like other geeks came and ate all of the flesh off his legs." He said.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Payback for laughing about my itchy ass." Daryl replied.

"Hey," I nudged him, "You were laughing, too."

He let out a small chuckle, "Let's head back."

I watched the walker until Daryl grabbed my hand and we started walking back. We got back to the highway and Daryl helped me over the railing and we walked back t the RV, where Dale and Carol were on top of. I saw Carol get off the RV and went into it. Daryl and I looked at Dale before going inside.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I drove Tyler's truck with Jamie next me and Dale drove the RV. Andrea drove the Hyundai and Carol went with Dale. We left after leaving a sign and food and drinks on a hood of a car on the highway. When we got there, everyone was outside, even some people who I didn't recognize. I'm assuming the people who live on this farm.

"How is he?" I asked Rick and Lori.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people." Lori answered.

"And Shane." Rick added. "We'd lost Carl if not for him."

I looked over at Shane and noticed his new haircut. Why'd he cut it? Dale hugged Rick and Carol and I hugged Lori.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident." Rick answered. "Just a stupid accident."

Hershel got a wheelbarrow and we filled it with rocks. Apparently a man named Otis went with Shane to get the medical stuff for Carl, and he didn't make it. We decided to make a memorial for him.

"Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ." Hershel read from the bible. "Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace." Hershel turned to look at Shane, "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it." Shane replied. "I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him." Patricia sobbed, "You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning."

"Okay." Shane whispered, "We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. We've got to save the boy. See, that's what he said. He gave me his back pack and shoved me ahead. Run, he said. He said, I'll take the rear. I'll cover you. And when I looked back..." Shane paused and looked at Patricia, "If not for Otis, I'd never made it out alive." Shane limped forward and grabbed a rock and placed it on the memorial, "And that goes for Carl, too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his."

After the funeral for Otis was done, we all started setting up camp.

"I think Shane was lying." I whispered to Daryl.

"Yeah, so do I." Daryl replied. "I don't want you or Jamie alone with him."

"So, stay clear of Shane and Tyler. Got it. Don't need to ask me twice." I responded before I grabbed my gun and put it in my waistband.

"Where you goin'?" Daryl asked.

"I'm gonna help search for Sophia." I answered.

"No, you're not." He replied.

"Daryl." I whined, "I want to help."

"Tell ya what. Today, you and Jamie get settled in, and tomorrow I'll let ya help searchin'." Daryl said.

I pouted and nodded, "Fine."

We saw the others gathering around Carol's car and Daryl kissed me lightly, "Thank you."

He grabbed his crossbow before heading to the car. Maggie walked past me with a map and I moved to make Jamie and I's tent. Once I was done with that and put our stuff inside, I decided to help Dale and T-Dog get some water while Jamie decided to stay with Lori.

"I'm not weak and I'm not a coward." T-Dog said when we got to the well.

"We never said you were." Dale replied.

"No, what I said on the highway, I don't know what that was, where it came from." T-Dog said as we pumped water into containers, "That wasn't me. If it's okay, I'd rather you never told anybody about that stuff I said."

When I was on the RV last night, Dale told me what T-Dog said. So I guess I was part of this conversation, too.

"What stuff?" Dale asked, "I couldn't get a word out of you all day."

T-Dog smiled at Dale before he continued pumping, "You think there's a snowball's chance we'll actually find that little girl?"

"For the first time in my life I'm betting on the snowball." Dale answered.

"We have to believe. We can't give up yet." I replied.

I heard growls coming from the well and I walked over to it. I was ignoring what T-Dog was saying and I looked into the water and found something very disgusting. A very bloated and wet walker. Inside the well. Shit.

I saw T-Dog about to take a drink of the water and I slapped it out of his hands.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." I told him.

The three of us looked into the well before getting the others.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a swimmer." Dale said, shining his flashlight at the walker.

"How long do you think he's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea replied.

"We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water." Lori said.

"We got to get it out." Shane said.

"Easy." T-Dog commented. "Put a bullet in its head. I'll get a rope."

"Whoa, whoa, guys. No." Maggie replied.

"Why not? It's a god plan." Glenn asked.

"Its a stupid plan." I replied, "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing it's brains out will finish the job."

"She's right." Shane responded, "Can't risk it."

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked.

"So to speak." Shane answered.

"How do we do that?" Glenn questioned.

We grabbed Dale's fishing line and Maggie gave us canned ham and we lowered it into the well along with a rope.

"He's not going for it." Dale said.

"Maybe because a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." T-Dog replied.

"He's right." Lori said, "There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards."

"We need live bait." Andrea said.

Everyone looked at Glenn and I stopped them, "Guys, don't. Glenn's done more than just help us. Let him rest." I crossed my arms, "I'll do it."

"You sure?" Shane asked.

I nodded, "Yep."

Shane tied a rope around me and I sat on the edge of the well.

"We'll get you out in one piece." Shane told me.

"A living piece. That's the important part." I replied before wrapping the other rope around my shoulders. "Nice and slow, please."

"We got you." Andrea replied.

"You people are crazy." Maggie commented.

"You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked.

"Give us and eye there, Maggie."

I grabbed the pipe that ran across the opening of the well and lowered myself down.

"Doin' okay?" Maggie asked.

"Doing great." I answered. "Living the dream."

The walker looked up at me and tried to reach me. I took the rope from my shoulders and tried to wrap it around the creature. Then, all of the sudden, I was dropped a few feet, right above the walker.

I let out a small scream, "Get me out!"

I kicked at the walker before using this to my advantage and securing the rope around it's waist. I gripped the rock next to me and cut open my hand. That seemed to fuel the walker more.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled again before I felt myself get higher, away from the thing.

When I got high enough, I grabbed the pipe and pulled myself up. Shane and Lori ran over and pulled me onto land.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked.

I coughed and nodded, "Fine. I'm fine."

"Back to the drawing board." Dale said.

"Says you." I smiled as I stood up.

I gave him the rope and he tugged on it, noticing the weight on the other end. I stood next to Maggie as the others pulled the walker up. They had to bring a horse over and help pull it. Eventually we got it out, but it's back got stuck on the stone. I ran over to help pull, but the walker split in half. The lower half and some guts spilled back into the water and the top half was still on the ground, snarling and trying to grab us. It's insides and spine was hanging out of the bottom for all of us to see. I looked away so I wouldn't puke.

"We should seal off this well." Dale said.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." Shane replied.

"So what do we do about-" Andrea started.

She was interrupted by T-Dog, who used a wrench and smashed the walker's head in.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it." T-Dog said.

When we got cleaned up, Shane, Andrea, and Carol left to go back to the highway to see if Sophia was there. To keep myself busy, I decided to set up Daryl's tent. After I put his stuff inside I decided to play with Jamie.

"Hey, didn't notice you were back." I said, watching as Daryl walked out of the RV.

"Just got back." He replied, sitting next to me.

"Didn't find her?" I asked.

"No. But I found a place where I think she was at." Daryl answered before looking down at my bandaged hand, "What happened?"

"There was a walker in one of the wells. I had to go down and put a rope around it." I answered.

"Stupid. They shouldn't have let you go down there." He huffed.

"I volunteered, Daryl. And besides, I'm fine." I replied.

The rest of the day everyone relaxed and got settled in to our new, temporary camp. Daryl told Rick and Shane about the stuff he found inside the farmhouse, and they agreed that tomorrow they'll search around that area.


	10. Chapter 10

"Everyone's getting a new search grid today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east that we've been so far." Rick said when we gathered around the car with the map in front of us.

"I'd like to help." Jimmy said from behind Rick, "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked.

"Yeah yeah. He said I should ask you." Jimmy answered.

"All right then. Thanks."

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me." Shane said. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes Sophia, right?" I replied.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl said, raising his hand around his waist, around the same height Sophia was at.

"It's a good lead." Andrea commented.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick replied.

"No maybe about it." Daryl pointed to a ridge on the map, "I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her."

Good idea." T-Dog commented. "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there, too."

"Chupacabra?" Rick questioned.

"You never heard this?" Dale said as he handed us our guns, "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminded him of a time when he went squirrels hunting and he saw a chupacabra."

Jimmy let out a laugh and Daryl glared at him, "What are you braying at, jackass?"

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" Daryl barked back.

Jimmy didn't reply and went to grab the shot gun from the hood of the car,

"Hey, hey. Ever fire one before?" Rick asked.

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees." Daryl responded, putting his crossbow on his back.

"Why don't you come train tomorrow?" Shane asked the kid. "If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor."

"For now, he can come with me" T-Dog said.

"He's yours to babysit then."

Rick told Andrea and I where our grid was and gave us a hammer, nails, and some blue cloth to pin on trees and we were off. I told Jamie to stay near Dale and we left for the woods. Andrea and I didn't talk very much, just looked around for tracks or signs to see if Sophia was ever near here. She wasn't. I may not be as great as a tracker as Daryl, but I know a track when I see one.

"Nothin'?" Rick asked as we walked back to camp hours later

"No. No sign of her." I answered as I picked Jamie up.

After giving my gun back to Dale, I brought Jamie back to our tent and I taught him some basic math. Just counting and things. Another hour later, I noticed Daryl wasn't back. And I was starting to get worried. Lori and Carol came over, asking me to help make dinner. I agreed and Jamie wanted to help too, so the four of us went into the house and the kitchen and we started to make dinner.

"Walker!" I heard Andrea yell from outside the house.

"I'll be back." I told Lori before looking at Jamie, "You stay here."

I ran outside and over to the RV.

"Just the one?" Rick asked.

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea replied, lowering the binoculars and I grabbed my knife from my waistband.

"No, Andrea, put the gun down." Rick ordered.

"You'd best let us handle this." Shane said.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick replied.

"What for, man? We got this covered." Shane asked.

T-Dog, Shane, Glenn, Rick, and I ran out into the field towards the lone walker. Once we got to it my eyes widened and I got really scared. It was Daryl. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. Even had walker ears around his neck.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked as Rick aimed his gun at him.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head." Daryl said and I let out a sigh in relief, "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Rick lowered the gun and everyone calmed down.

"What happened?" I asked, walking towards him when I heard a gun shot and Daryl fell to the ground.

"No!" Rick and I yelled.

I ran over and kneeled beside him and Daryl put a hand to his head. The bullet just grazed him. Thank god. Rick and I got him up and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"I was kidding." Daryl said before passing out, leaning his head against my neck.

I looked up and saw Andrea and Dale running towards us

"Oh my god. Is he dead?" Andrea asked.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick answered.

"But look at him." Glenn said, "What the hell happened? He's wearing ears!"

Rick snapped the necklace off of Daryl and tucked it in his shirt, "Let's keep that to ourselves."

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog asked and we turned around and saw him holding up Sophia's doll.

Daryl woke up again when we got inside the house, and we brought him into an empty room and cleaned him up a little. I sat by the window sill as Rick brought in a map and laid it on the bed and Hershel started working on Daryl's side.

"Found it washed up on the creek bed right there." Daryl said, pointing to a spot on the map. "She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"How's he looking?" I asked.

"I had no idea we'd be going through antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happened to my horse?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah, the one that almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country." Daryl answered.

"We call that one Nelly, as in Nervous Nelly. I could of told you she'd throw you off if you'd bothered to ask." Hershel replied. "It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

After Shane and Rick left, I stayed until Hershel finished stitching Daryl's head. After that, I told him I'd be back in the morning to help him shower and I found Andrea sitting on the steps outside.

"How's he doing?" Andrea asked me and I sat next to her.

"He'll be fine. What about you?" I replied.

"I shot Daryl." She answered.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We've all wanted to shoot Daryl." I responded. "And besides, you were just trying to protect the camp."

After that, I went back inside the house and helped finish dinner. Jamie sat next to me at the table and was excited since got to sit the the 'big people table' as he put it. Glenn was sitting at the other table with Maggie, Beth, and Jimmy. Everyone ate quietly, the only sound was spoons and forks hitting plates.

"Does anybody know how to play guitar?" Glenn asked, breaking the awkward silence, "Dale found a cool one. Somebody's got to know how to play."

"Otis did." Patricia answered.

"Yes, and he was very good, too." Hershel replied before we continued eating again.

After we were done, I put Jamie to bed before going back into the kitchen to help clean the dishes. When Maggie randomly burst out of the house, Beth and I looked at each other in confusion before finishing up.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Carl was able to walk around, so I had Jamie go and help him and Lori feed the chickens while I grabbed clothes from Daryl's bag and went into the house. Patricia let me in and I knocked on the door before walking into Daryl's room.

"Good morning." I said when I saw him awake and sitting against the headboard.

"Mornin'." He grumbled.

Luckily, there was a bathroom connected to the bedroom, so I just had to help him stand up and he walked just fine into the bathroom. I placed his clothes on the counter before giving him some privacy and leaving the room so he could get undressed and into the shower. When I heard the water turn on, I sat on the bed and waited for him to be done. About ten minutes later, I heard the shower turn off and I heard a painful grunt.

"Do you need help?" I asked after knocking on the door.

I heard him chuckle, "I bet you would love to come in here and help."

I laughed, too, "I'm serious, though. Do you need help?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

I opened the door and he had only his boxers on. I smiled slightly before grabbing his jeans from his hands. After helping him step into them and buttoning them up I helped put his belt on. We left his shirt hang open and we walked out of the bathroom and we left the house and started going to his tent. I helped him lay down on his cot before going to get him some breakfast.

After I was done eating with him, I took our plates to wash them. When I was done and went to see Jamie, then I went over to Carol's car with Rick, Shane, and Jimmy to continue the search for Sophia.

"The creek flows south, past that farmhouse Daryl found." Rick said "Maybe Sophia dropped the doll there, the current brought it downstream."

"So what, you think she took this road here and she went north?" Shane asked, pointing to the map.

"Yeah. What's up that way?" Rick asked Jimmy.

"A housing development. It went in maybe ten years ago." The boy answered.

"Take a run up there after gun practice." Rick told Shane. "I'll hold down the fort here, but take backup. After what went down with Daryl I don't want anyone going out alone. We stay in pairs."

"I'll go back to the highway, maybe she's there today. Don't tell Carol, though, I really don't know how much more she can take." I said before Glenn walked up with peaches and jerky and we took one of each.

"My binoculars." Shane told Glenn.

"Yeah yeah." Glenn replied, setting down the basket and handing Shane the binoculars. "Okay, bye."

"We'd like to join you for gun training today." Beth said, walking up to us with Patricia.

"Hershel's been very clear." Rick replied, "I can involve any of you in what we do without his okay."

"He doesn't like it, but he consented." Beth said.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns." Patricia said. "Now that he's gone, we gotta learn how to protect ourselves. Her father saw the sense in that."

"No offense, but I'll ask Hershel myself." Rick replied.

After we were done talking, I left to get ready to driving out to the highway. The others will be leaving soon, so I'm taking Tyler's truck. He's out getting gun training, so I hope he doesn't find out about me taking his car.

* * *

*****Daryl POV*****

Everyone left a while ago for gun training and I was stuck in this stupid tent. Reading this mystery book Andrea brought me. I looked up when someone came into my tent and saw Jamie.

"You don't have to cover them up." He said when I tried to cover my chest with my blanket so he didn't see my scars, "I have marks like those, too."

"What?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"Did your mommy give them to you?" Jamie asked.

I shook my head, "Dad."

"My other mommy gave me my marks." Jamie left his shirt so I could see the barely there scars.

They were small, and unless you looked really close, you couldn't even really see them.

"What did your other mama do to you?" I asked him.

He was fiddling with the notepad he had in his hand, "She would hit me mostly. Sometimes when she drank too much she would cut me with broken bottles."

"What happened to her?"

"She left me when the scary people starting attacking. But then my new mommy came and saved me! Like a superhero!" Jamie held up his notepad and I saw the picture he drew.

It was a stick figure with a red cape and dark hair with light blue eyes. It was Violet.

"My new mommy cares. She protects me from the mean man." Jamie said.

I knew who he was talking about. Tyler.

"Did the mean man ever hit you?" I asked.

Jamie shook his head, "He almost did. Mommy made him leave me alone, but she got punished."

I nodded, my anger bubbling inside me, "Why'd your other mama hit you?"

"Because my other daddy left. She thought it was my fault." He answered.

"Jamie?" I heard from outside the tent.

"You better go, kid. Before they think you're missin', too." I said.

Jamie nodded before leaving the tent, "Bye, daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning we all sat quietly near the fire, eating our breakfast. The only sound being made was Andrea sharpening her knife. I noticed that Glenn looked nervous. I don't know why, but he was. I watched as he stood up and walked in front of the group.

"Um, guys. So..." Glenn started, "There's walkers in the barn."

We all stopped what we were doing and looked up at the asian boy. We set down our stuff and marched over to the barn. I didn't want Jamie to come, but he would be alone at the camp, so I picked him up and held him close. We all stood there while Shane looked between the wood and into the barn.

"You cannot tell me you're all right with this." Shane said angrily as he stalked up to Rick.

"No I'm not." Rick replied, "But we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"This is our lives!" Shane yelled.

"Lower your voice." Glenn hissed.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea said.

"It ain't right. Not remotely." Shane stated, "We either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go." Rick insisted.

"Why, Rick, why?" Shane asked.

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol answered.

"Okay," Shane sighed, "I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"We're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick said.

"I'm close to findin' this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl stepped in.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane replied.

"You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about." Daryl responded.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said." Shane said while Rick tried to shut him up, "You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours. Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there ans saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction!"

Daryl lunged at Shane and Rick restrained him while Lori stopped Shane. I stood next to Carol with my arm around her shoulders.

"Keep your hands off me." Shane told Lori before he started walking away.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel." Rick said, "Let me figure it out."

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane screamed and Jamie buried his head into my neck.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick answered.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people, sick people, his wife, his stepson." Dale said.

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane questioned.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale answered.

"The man is crazy, Rick. If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no!" Shane yelled and the barn doors started moving.

We went back to camp, but we had someone on barn watch at all times. Right now it was Shane, and we all did our own things. Lori was with Carl and Jamie working on their education. I was working on organizing my stuff inside my tent when I noticed Glenn walking by with egg in his hair.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Maggie's mad at me." He answered.

"So she cracked an egg on your head?" I questioned.

He nodded and I laughed.

"It's not funny." He glared.

"Oh, it's funny. Give me your shirt, I'll wash it." I replied.

"Alright, I'll be back." Glenn said before going into his tent.

He came back in a different shirt and gave me his egg covered one. He left to go on watch duty on the RV and Daryl stomped towards me.

"Hey." I greeted.

Daryl didn't reply and stalked into his tent and zipping it shut harshly. I looked at the tent in confusion and looked towards the direction where he came from. In the entrance of the stables I saw Carol crying.

"What happened?" I asked, running up and hugging her.

"He's already done so much for my little girl. He's hurt and he's trying to go back out there again." Carol said. "I don't know if she's alive. I just don't want him getting even more hurt."

"What did he say to you?" I asked her.

"He didn't-"

"Don't listen to him. He's just angry that everyone wants to give up the search." I replied.

"Do you?" Carol asked.

I shook my head, "If it was Jamie out there, I would want to know if he was dead or alive. And he ain't even my kid. Same goes for Sophia. She ain't my kid. But I would still like to know."

I hugged her again before leaving her to her thoughts. I walked angrily to Daryl's tent and walked inside.

"Tha hell? What you doin' here?" Daryl asked

"Who do you think you are? She lost her daughter and now you're calling her names and being mean to her?!" I yelled at him.

"She thinks we should call off the search!" He yelled back.

"That doesn't give you the right to be mean. And maybe you should just deal with the fact that maybe Sophia's-"

"She's what? Dead? Everyone else seems to think so. Am I the only one who still wants to search for her?" Daryl huffed.

"Rick and Andrea are going out in a few minutes. We're not giving up. But Daryl, she's twelve. It's been days. Before the outbreak, if she got lost, we'd have a bigger chance. But now, there's walkers in those woods. She can't defend herself. I'm not saying we should stop searching, we should know if she's alive or not." I turned to walk out, "You should apologize to Carol."

I left and decided to sit on the RV with Glenn and help watch. We sat there for a few minutes and Shane walked into the RV.

"You two see where he went?" Shane asked, walking out of the vehicle.

"Who?" Glenn questioned.

"Don't even try to shit me, okay?"

"What?" I asked.

"Dale, Violet. Did any of you see where Dale went?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Glenn answered, "He asked me to run and get him some water. He said he'd cover me on watch."

"And he was gone when you got back, huh?" Shane asked, looking around.

"Yeah."

"You think he's okay?" I questioned.

"Oh, he's fine." Shane answered.

"Why'd he bail then?" Glenn asked.

"So you wouldn't tell me which way he went."

"I don't get it." Glenn said.

"No, man, you don't." Shane stated before leaving.

"Why is there so much drama in this camp?" I asked, sitting on the RV again.

"I ask myself that a lot." Glenn replied.

A while later Glenn and I saw Maggie walking down the road. Glenn set down the rifle and took off his hat.

"Maggie." She ignored him. "Hey."

"I'll cover for ya." I told him and he nodded in thanks before climbing down.

He ran over and they started having a heated talk. They stopped near the house and Glenn took the basket way from her. After talking, Glenn started walking away. Maggie stopped him, then kissed him.

"Whoop whoop!" I yelled.

They stopped and looked at me and I shrugged,

"At least someone's getting some." I yelled before going back to watch.

About an hour later I saw Shane walking towards the house with the bag of guns over his shoulder. I climbed down from watch and ran over where everyone else was. Shane handed a gun to Daryl and I stopped beside Andrea,

"Where's Dale?" I asked.

"He's on his way." Shane answered, handing me my pistol.

"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog said and Shane gave him a gun.

"We can and we have to." Shane replied, giving Tyler and gun and he smirked. "Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't." Shane walked over to Glenn, "How bout you, man? You gonna protect yours?"

Glenn looked at Maggie before taking it and Shane turned to her, "Can you shoot?"

"Can you stop?" She asked, "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl said, walking down the stairs.

"What is this?" Lori asked, coming over to the group.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay?" Shane told the boy. "Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay, he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?" Shane asked Carl, holding out a gun. "Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun. And do it."

Lori stepped in front of her son, "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make."

"Oh shit."

We all looked across the field and saw Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy coming out with two walkers on dog poles. The others started running towards them and I turned to Jamie who was on the porch.

"Stay behind me, got it?" I told him and he nodded before running over and grabbing the back of my shirt.

We stayed next to Lori and Carl, who had to walk because of his injury.

"They're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us!" Shane yelled as the four of us walked up.

"Shane, shut up!" Rick yelled.

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living, breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane asked as he shot his gun into the female walker three times in the chest.

"Stop it!"

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that? Why's it still coming?" Shane questioned before shooting it again, "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?"

"Shane enough!" Rick yelled.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane replied, walking up to the walker and shooting it in the head.

Hershel dropped the poll and went down on his knees.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!"

Shane ran towards the door of the barn and Rick looked at Hershel, "Take the snare pole. Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please! Take it now. Hershel! Take it!"

Shane grabbed a pickaxe and smashed it against the lock, breaking it. He banged against the door before baking up and letting the walkers out. Shane started shooting the first ones, and Andrea, Daryl and T-Dog ran up to join him. Shane turned around and shit the walker at the other end of the pole that Rick had.

"Maggie." Glenn said.

"It's okay." She told him before Glenn ran up and started shooting to.

I stayed behind next to Lori and Carl, holding Jamie in my arms. Eventually all of the walkers were dead and they lowered their guns. Beth was sobbing and I turned and saw Dale walk up. I heard more growling from the barn and I turned and saw a small, dirty, tennis shoe step out, followed by a little girl with short hair and a ripped blue t-shirt.

It was Sophia.

She had a giant bite on her shoulder and she looked towards us, hunger in her milky eyes.

"Sophia? Sophia!" Carol yelled and ran towards what used to be her little girl.

Daryl grabbed her and they both fell to the ground. Jamie sobbed against my chest, knowing who that walker used to be. Carol sobbed, too, as the little walker child came towards us, none of us making a move to shoot her. I looked over and saw Carl crying, watching her. Rick grabbed his gun and walked in front of our group. He aimed his gun at her head and shot her once she got close enough. I buried my head into Jamie's hair, tears falling out of my eyes for the little girl.

She's in a better place now.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl helped a wailing Carol stand up and she pushed off him before running back towards camp. I picked up a crying Jamie and Beth broke away from Jimmy before walking towards one of the walkers.

"Mommy." She whispered, turning a female walker over.

It growled before reaching for her. Everyone ran to help but Daryl signaled me to stay back. They pulled Beth away from her mom and Glenn and T-Dog kicked at the walker before Andrea ran up with the pickaxe and shoved it into its brain. Hershel and Jimmy comforted the blonde and the family started walking away, followed by Shane, Glenn, and Rick.

Daryl walked over to Jamie and I before grabbing my hand and leading me back to Jamie and I's tent.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Go see Carol."

Daryl nodded before kissing my head and leaving. I held a crying Jamie in my arms until he calmed down, comforting him with words like she's in heaven and that she's in a better place and she didn't feel anything. Daryl came about an hour later, telling me that they're ready for the funeral. We were mostly silent, everyone standing there except Carol and Tyler. I doubt Tyler gave two shits about the people we buried. Jamie and Carl stepped forward and put Sophia's doll on her gravestone, a rock.

Afterwards, I put Jamie down for a nap before I finished my chores. I took down dry clothes and folded them before placing them in everyone's tents.

"Hey." I heard Daryl whisper as I place his clothes on the ground in his tent.

"Hi." I replied.

"How's Jamie?" He asked.

"Sleeping." I answered. "He's pretty shaken up. I guess we all are, really."

Daryl nodded and he walked up to me before grabbing my waist and kissing me hard. I have no idea why he's doing this, or what we are, but whatever it is, I'm kinda liking it. He moved his hands from my waist to my ass and pushed me against him harder. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I gave him access to my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue tangled with mine.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist before he sat down on his cot. Daryl tugged at my shirt and I lifted my arms so he could take it off. His lips left mine and went down to my neck, nipping and licking along the way. His hands moved up my back and fumbled with the clip of my bra. I let out a small laugh and reached behind me to help him out.

I threw my bra to the floor and Daryl leaned down further and took my nipple in his mouth.

"Daryl." I moaned and gripped his short hair.

Okay, this is a little uneven. He still had all his clothes on and I was shirtless. I moved my hands down and unbuttoned his sleeveless shirt. I slid the shirt off his shoulders before sliding my hand up his neck and cupped his cheeks before bringing his face back up to kiss him. I started to unbuckle his belt and he moved me to lay down in his cot. He unbuttoned my jeans and looked down at me,

"You sure you wanna do this?"

I nodded before leaning on my elbows to kiss him again.

* * *

About an hour later I walked into the house and saw Maggie and Glenn freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Beth. She's in shock and I can't find dad." She answered.

"Oh my god." I said.

Lori rushed into the house with Shane and Rick behind her and we went into Hershel's room to figure out where he might of gone.

"You step-mother's things?" Rick asked, eyeing the things on the bed.

"He was so sure she's recover." Maggie replied, looking at Shane, "They'd just pick up where they left off."

Shane picked up a flask that was sitting on the drawers, "Looks like he found an old friend."

"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died." Maggie said.

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker." Rick commented.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born." Maggie replied. "He didn't even allow liquor in the house."

"What's the bar in town?" Rick asked.

"Hatlin's. He practically lived there in his drinking days." Maggie answered.

"Betting that's where I'll find him." Rick said.

"Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll take you." Glenn replied.

"I'll go, too. Might need back up if there's a lot of walkers." I said.

"All right, I'll get the truck." Rick said.

"No." Maggie said, looking at Glenn.

"It's an easy run." Glenn replied.

"Like the pharmacy?" She asked.

"Hey, Maggie?" I asked and she looked at me, "I'll bring him back."

I left the room and Rick followed behind me, but Lori and Shane stopped him in the hallway. I left the house and found Jamie with Dale.

"Hey, baby." I said and Jamie smiled up at me.

"Mommy!" Jamie exclaimed before jumping into my arms.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Carl is teaching me how to read!"

"Or really?" I smiled looking up at Carl.

"Glenn said he found a children's book on his last run and gave it to Jamie a few days ago." He said.

"You have fun okay? Mommy is gonna go with Rick and Glenn to fetch Hershel. You be good." I told Jamie as I set him on the ground.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Jamie asked and I looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" I asked.

"Daddy." Jamie pointed his finger at where Daryl's tent was an hour ago when we, uh, did our activities.

"I, uh, I don't know, sweetheart. You can ask Dale. He'll tell ya. But I got to go now, I'll be back in a hour tops." I told him

I left Jamie with Carl and went over to Carol's car where Rick was at. I sat in the back seat of the car, waiting for Glenn. Rick was standing outside the driver's door, loading his gun. I watched as Maggie and Glenn talked, then kissed.

"You ready?" Rick asked Glenn as he walked over.

"Yeah." Glenn answered before getting in the car.

We were silent for most of the drive, and I could tell something was up with Glenn.

"Maggie said she loves me." Glenn blurted out.

"Mm-hmm."

"She doesn't mean it. I mean, she can't. She's upset or confused. She's probably feeling, like-" Glenn started.

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling." Rick interrupted.

"No. No." Glenn said and we chuckled, "You know what? She wants to be in love, so she needs something to, like, hold onto."

"Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone that Maggie loves you." I said, "And not just because you're one of the last men standing. So what's the problem?"

"I didn't say it back." Glenn said.

"Oh."

"I've never had a woman say that to me before except my mom, of course, and my sisters. But with Maggie, it's different. We barely know each other. What does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. But I didn't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk." Glenn continued.

"Hey, this is a good thing, something we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's going anywhere." Rick replied.

"Well, what about you and Daryl?" Glenn asked, looking back at me.

"I-I don't know, honestly. He hasn't really said anything about it. Ever since the CDC he's been showing affection, but he's never really said anything about it. It's definitely not a relationship on your level, Glenn. Actually, if we still had Facebook, my relationship status would be complicated." I answered before we pulled up to the bar.

Rick parked the car and we got out with our guns and started carefully walking towards the entrance to the bar. The door was unlocked, so we walked right in and saw Hershel sitting at the bar.

"Hershel." Rick said.

"Who's with you?" Hershel asked.

"Glenn and Violet." He answered.

"Maggie sent him?" Hershel questioned.

"He volunteered." I said. "He's good like that."

Rick walked up beside the man, "How many have you had?"

"Not enough." Hershel answered and Rick looked back at us.

"Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are, too." Rick said.

"Maggie's with her?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah, but Beth needs you." I answered.

"What could I do? She needs her mother or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now." Hershel replied.

"You thought that there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope." I told him.

"Hope?" He questioned before looking at Rick, "When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive."

"But he did." Rick replied.

"He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles to exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that." Hershel finished before downing the glass and repouring more alcohol.

Rick walked over to Glenn and I, "So, what do we do? Just wait for him to pass out?"

"Just go." Hershel told us. "Just go!"

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe." I replied.

"Just like you promised that little girl?"

That was a touchy topic for me. I told her I'd be back, and when I did, she wasn't there. It was my fault that Sophia was left in the woods, I should have stayed with her.

"So what's your plan?" Rick asked, "Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

Hershel stood up and faced Rick, "Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met." Rick replied.

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I!?" Rick yelled back.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, you are." Hershel walked back to the bar and Rick followed him.

"Now come on. Your girls need you now more than ever." Rick said.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotten corpse. That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on your face, I knew you knew it, too. Right? There is no hope. And you know it now, like I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us." Hershel responded.

"Look, I'm done, I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you?" Rick asked. "Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what? This isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them." Rick replied.

Hershel finished his glass before tipping it upside down, he was done. We can finally go back. The door behind us opened and I pointed my gun towards to men. One of them was very over weight, and the other was kinda attractive looking.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive." The skinny one said.

Glenn and I moved back towards the bar and stood next to Rick and Hershel.

"I'm Dave." The skinny one said, while Rick poured them a drink, "That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony."

"Eat me, Dave." Tony replied.

"Hey, maybe someday I will." Dave took a glass, "We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was."

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people." Glenn introduced.

"Rick Grimes."

"What about you, sweetheart, what's your name?" Tony asked, giving me a scary smile, and I could tell he wasn't looking at my face.

"Violet." I answered, taking the glass from Rick.

Dave looked at Hershel, who didn't take a glass, "What about you, pal? Have one?"

"Just quit." Hershel answered.

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend." Dave replied.

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them." Rick said.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." Dave raised his glass, "To better days and new friends. And to our dead, may they be in a better place."

We all raised our glasses and took a drink. I looked over at Rick, who was looking at Dave's gun. And Dave noticed, too.

"Not bad, huh?" Dave asked, grabbing his gun, "I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick commented.

"This one was already dead." Dave replied.

Rick looked at Tony before back at Dave, "You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia."

"Feels like we're a long ways from anywhere." Tony replied.

"Well, what drove you south?" Rick asked.

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped thirty pounds in sweat alone down here." Dave answered.

"I wish." Tony commented.

"First it was DC. I heard there might be some refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing." Dave said.

"One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the gulf, sending ferries to the islands." Tony said.

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country, Kansas, Nebraska." Dave continued.

"Nebraska?" Glenn questioned.

"Low population, lots of guns." Tony said.

"Kinda makes sense."

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid?" Dave asked. "A reason they call 'em flyover states. How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually." Rick answered.

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but... we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains." Dave replied.

"Wait, Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn asked.

"Sadly, I am. Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab ahold of you when you sleep." Dave answered.

"If you sleep." Tony added.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You hold up somewhere else?" Dave asked.

"Not really." Rick answered after a moment.

"Those your cars out front?"

"Yeah. Why?" Glenn asked.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?" Dave questioned.

"We're with a larger group, out scouting, thought we could use a drink." Hershel answered.

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit. Well, we're thinking off setting up around here. Is it safe?"

"It can be, although I have killed a couple walkers around here." Glenn answered.

"Walkers? That what you call them? That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains." Dave replied.

"More succinct." Tony commented.

"Okay, Tony went to college." Dave joked.

"Two years." Tony replied before we were in an awkward silence.

"So what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?" Dave asked.

"Trailer park or something?" Tony questioned, getting up and walking past us, not without slapping my ass along the way and I flinched. "A farm?"

"Old McDonald had a farm." Dave sang.

Tony chuckled and I heard his zipper being pulled down, oh god, is he peeing right here?

"You got a farm?"

"E-I-E-I-O." Tony sang as he pissed, "Is it safe?"

"It's gotta be. You got food?" Dave questioned.

"You got cooze like this one?" Tony asked, turning around and pinching my butt, "Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks."

I can't imagine why.

"Listen, pardon my friend." Dave apologized to me, "City kids. They got no tact. No disrespect. So listen, Glenn-"

"We've said enough." Rick interrupted.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm, sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?" Dave replied.

"Yeah, real sweet." Tony answered, leaning against the wall.

"How about a little southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower." Dave continued.

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option." Rick said.

"Doesn't sound like it's be a problem." Dave replied.

"I'm sorry. We can't." Hershel responded.

"We can't take in anymore."

Dave chuckled, "You guys are something else. I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for, too."

"We don't know anything about you." Rick replied.

"No, that's true." Dave agreed, "You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right?"

When none of us answered Dave continued, "'Cause I ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So come on, let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other."

"That's not gonna happen." Rick replied.

"Rick-"

"This is bullshit." Tony stated.

"Calm down." Rick told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't ever tell me to calm down. I'll shoot you four in the head and take your damn farm." Tony exclaimed and Rick pulled me over closer to Glenn and stood up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody." Dave said before climbing over the bar, "Nobody's shooting anybody, right Rick?"

I saw Tony grab his gun from behind Rick, ready to grab and shoot. Dave took out his gun and set it on the bar, "We're just friends having a drink. That's all. Now, where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see."

Dave reached under the counter and Rick put his hand on his gun.

Dave froze before lifting a bottle, "Hey, look at that. That'll work." He unscrewed the bottle and poured himself a glass, "You gotta understand, we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking." Rick replied.

"Keep looking. Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice." Rick answered.

Dave laughed, "Nebraska. This guy."

Dave reached for his gun, but Rick shot him in the head before turning and shooting Tony in the shoulder and the stomach before the head.


	14. Chapter 14

"Holy shit." Glenn muttered.

"You all right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Vi?"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Hershel?"

Hershel nodded in response, "Let's head back."

We started walking towards the door when we heard tires.

"Car. Car." Rick whispered and we hid. "Get down."

I hid beside Rick, Glenn was on the other side of the door and Hershel was under the window. We heard the people get out and call for Dave and Tony. They also said how they heard our shots. I got my gun out and he my finger on the trigger, ready to fire. When we couldn't hear them anymore, Glenn and Rick looked out the windows. Rick I and then crawled over to Glenn and Hershel.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn asked.

"Would you?" I replied.

"We can't sit here any longer. Let's head out the back and make a run to the car." Rick whispered.

We stood up, ready to go to the back when we heard gun shots and we went back to our previous positions, except I was now by a window.

"What happened?"

"Roamers, I nailed them."

"They disappeared but their car's still there."

"I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?"

They were about to open the door, but Glenn ran over and slammed it shut.

"What?"

"Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there."

"Yo, is someone in there?" A guy asked. "Yo, if someone's in there,we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends."

"What do we do?"

"Bum rush the door?"

"No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax." The guy answered, "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it."

"You're bugging. I'm telling you, nobody's in there."

"Someone guard the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are."

We heard them walk away and Rick spoke, "They drew on us!"

Rick, you idiot.

We heard them come again, "Dave and Tony in there? They alive?"

"No." Rick answered.

"They killed Dave and Tony."

"Come on, man, let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar."

"Your friend drew on us!" Rick yelled. "They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's not like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was, wrong place, wrong-"

Rick was interrupted by gun shots. And apparently my shoulder was in the window, because they shot me in the arm and I stumbled forward before there was a searing pain in my leg, too.

"Get outta here! Go!" Rick yelled at us as he fired at them.

I limped forward, pressing my hand into my arm. I hid behind the bar and Hershel rushed over to me.

"Give me your belt." He said.

I took off my belt and handed it to him, trying not to make a sound. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Hershel took my belt and wrapped it around my thigh, above the gunshot wound and tightened it. It hurt too much and I let out a small yelp.

"Nice and deep breaths." Hershel whispered to me.

I did what he said, but I was starting to feel light headed.

I heard bullets drop to the ground, "Hey! We all know this is not gonna end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just back off! No one else gets hurt!"

I saw Glenn rush past the bar and to the back door.

"You're losing a lot of blood. Do you think you can stand?" Hershel asked.

I nodded and with his help, I was able to stand and Hershel had me lean on him. We heard a gun shot and glass shattering.

"Glenn! Glenn!" Rick yelled from behind us.

"I'm all right!" Glenn called out.

Rick walked over to us, "Are you okay?"

"I just need to get back to the farm. Then I'll be just fine." I told him.

"I'll hold them here. Hershel, you take Vi with you and cover Glenn the best you can. See if you can make it to your car. Tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it, get the hell out of here."

"You want me to cover Glenn?" Hershel asked.

"You missed all that gun training. It could've come in handy now." Rick replied.

Hershel checked Dave's clip, "I can shoot. I just don't like to."

I took out my gun and Hershel helped me to the door. It hurt to move my right leg much, so I mostly hopped with my left. Somehow, I was quiet, 'cause we snuck up on Glenn.

"Sorry. Sorry. Vi, you gonna be okay?" Glenn asked.

I nodded, "Rick wants you to try for the car."

"Try?" Glenn questioned.

"You'll try and succeed." Hershel replied. "I'll cover you."

"That's a great plan." Glenn said.

"Stay here." Hershel told me and I nodded, leaning against the wall, trying not to hurt nay of my injuries even more.

They went over to the door and opened them. Glenn went out and I heard gunshots, then someone moaning in pain.

Rick ran past me and over to Hershel, "What happened?"

"He fired." Hershel answered. "He must've hit Glenn. He's behind the dumpster. Doesn't look like he's moving."

Rick came over to me, "You stay here. When the coast is clear, I'll come back and grab you and we'll leave. Okay?"

I nodded, black spots dancing in my vision.

"You're gonna be okay." Rick said before leaving.

The guy kept wailing and I heard more gunshots and the squealing of tires. When I heard the car leave, I heard the moaning of walkers and then the screams of being eaten alive. Lovely.

Hershel came over and grabbed me, "You gotta be quiet. There's a few walkers outside, but we can get past them.

I nodded and I hopped over to the door and out into the alley, then we made out way over to Glenn.

"The gun fire must've attracted the walkers." Hershel commented as we went slowly to the car.

"Where's Rick?" I asked.

"He went across." Glenn answered.

"Well, hell, we can't go without him." Hershel said.

Hershel helped me into the car and then went with Glenn to get Rick. I heard screaming and gunshots before everything went dark.

* * *

*****Daryl's POV*****

I was sitting by the old fireplace making more arrows after yelling at Carol when I heard quiet footsteps and and looked over and saw Jamie.

"Daddy?" He asked.

"Yeah, kid?" I replied.

I don't mind him calling me daddy. He never really had a father figure, and I'm secretly glad that he thinks of me as his dad. I'd never hurt the kid like my dad did to me.

"Mommy's not back yet." Jamie said.

"What do ya mean?" I asked, setting my knife down.

"Mommy went with Rick and Glenn. She said she's be back quickly, but it's been a while." He answered.

Shit. Lori didn't tell me Vi went with her husband and the China man.

"Damn it." I whispered before standing up.

I picked Jamie up before walking into my tent and setting him on the cot, "Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes, alrigh'?"

"Promise?" Jamie asked, holding out his pinky.

I sighed before curling my pinky around his, "Promise."

I left the tent and zipped it close before walking over to the house. When I got there, everyone was around Lori, who looked like shit.

"Why did no one tell me?!" I asked, going over to them.

"Tell you what?" Shane asked.

"That Vi went with Rick and Glenn! " I yelled.

"We thought you knew." Andrea replied.

"I didn't! Tell me where they went and I'll go get 'em." I responded.

"Daryl, you need to calm down." Dale said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, old man!" I yelled at him.

"Hey!" Shane yelled and I looked over at him, "If they aren't back by noon tomorrow, we'll go get them, okay?"

I scoffed, "Whatever."

That night Jamie stayed in my tent. I stayed awake outside, just in case they come back so I could chew her ass out. Leaving her kid here alone, worried about her. Hell, that kid's smart. He knows something's wrong. Something had to go wrong is they ain't back yet.

The next morning Jamie stayed near me until noon came around and they weren't back yet. T-Dog, Shane, and I were loading up one of the cars when Andrea came up to us.

"Guys."

We looked over to where she was looking and saw Hershel's car driving down the road. When they pulled up, everyone rushed over to the car. When Hershel go tout, I was worried. He only had on a undershirt, and it had a blood stain on it.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." Hershel said.

"Who's hurt?" Lori asked and my eyes widened when I saw Glenn pull out an unconscious and bloody Violet out of the back seat.

"Mommy!" Jamie cried and I held him back.

Carol came over and got Jamie while I walked up and took her from Glenn's arms. I rushed inside the house and Hershel told me where to put her.

"What the hell happened!?" I asked Rick.

"We ran into another group and they shot at us." Rick answered. "Violet was by the window and she got hit a few times. Hershel told me that there's and exit wound on the shoulder, so he'll just have to stitch that up. But on the leg he just has to dig the bullet out and stitch it. She'll be fine."

"I'm gonna need you two to leave the room." Hershel told us and he led us towards the door.

I looked back at Violet's really pale face before leaving with Rick.

"Group meeting in an hour." Rick told everyone when we got out of the house.

I went over to Jamie and I brought him to his tent, "Let's get you cleaned up, kid."

After I Jamie clean up with a bottle of water and a rag, he changed into different clothes and we headed for the house and we came inside while Andrea was in the middle of speaking.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?"

"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick replied.

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane asked. "He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." Rick responded.

"Not a threat." Shane scoffed, "How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, and took one of the hostage. But they just ain't gonna come looking?"

"They left them for dead. No one is looking." Rick said.

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog replied.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel said.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy. Look at this folks, we back in fantasyland." Shane said as he was about to leave the room.

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all. This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut." Hershel said.

I smirked, Shane just got his ass handed to him.

"Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off." Rick told Hershel.

I grabbed Jamie and we started heading towards the room I put Vi in.

"Daryl." Rick called out and I stopped to look at him, "She's still sleeping. She will probably be for a while. Hershel gave her some heavy medication."

I nodded before leading Jamie into her room. She was still paler than normal, but not as much.

"Will mommy be okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, kid, she'll be fine." I answered and we continued to sit there throughout the day.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up with something warm pressed against my side and opened my eyes to find Jamie snuggled up against me. I smiled and used my uninjured arm to run my fingers through his hair. I looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was around noon.

"Mommy?" Jamie asked, opening his eyes.

"Hey baby." I whispered.

He started crying and buried his head in my side.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't cry. Everything's okay." I said, comforting him.

"You were really hurt, mommy. I was scared."

"I'm okay now. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're in camp. Hershel is downstairs. Should I get him?" Jamie answered.

"Yeah, sweetie. Then we'll go to camp." I told him.

Jamie nodded before getting up and running out of the room. A few moments later, Jamie ran into the room with Hershel behind him.

"Good to see you awake, Violet." Hershel greeted.

"Good to be awake. How long was I out?" I asked.

"You've been in and out of it for about a week." Hershel answered.

My eyes widened. "A week!"

"You lost a lot of blood. And the painkillers I gave you were strong."

After he checked my wounds, Hershel gave me a crutch to walk with for a few days and a sling so I wouldn't move my shoulder. Jamie grabbed his stuffed moose and we slowly left the house. The stairs were the hardest, trying to get off the porch. But I got off, and hobbled into camp where everyone but Tyler and Daryl greeted me.

"It's good to see you up and around." Rick said, walking up to me.

"Yeah, but I have to use these for the rest of the week." I said motioning to the crutch.

"Better than what happened to the other kid." Rick replied.

"Other kid?" I questioned.

"One of the kids from the group that attacked us ended up having his leg going through a fence. Hershel had to fix it." Rick answered.

"Where is the kid now?" I asked.

"In the shed. Daryl's talking to him right now." He answered.

I nodded before sitting down on the chair by the fire. Carol gave me a sandwich and I thanked her before I started eating it. I was starving. Jamie sat next to me on the ground, playing with Carl.

"So what are you gonna do?" Lori asked Rick. "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan."

"Is there a plan?"

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn questioned.

"We'll know soon enough." Rick answered, looking behind everyone.

Daryl was walking over with his crossbow strapped to his back and bloody knuckles. He looked at me before looking at Rick,

"Boy there's got a gang, thirty men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Jamie asked, looking up at him.

"Had a little chat." Daryl answered.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick ordered.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked.

"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat." Rick answered.

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale questioned.

"It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick left and Dale followed him.

As I ate, Glenn told me what happened while I was out. Then when I was done, I decided to go back into the house to get a shower. After I was done, I decided to give Jamie a bath. Then we both walked back to my tent. I read to him that book Glenn found. We spent most of the day in the tent, around five in the afternoon I fell asleep.

"Vi, wake up." I heard someone whisper.

"No." I whined.

I then felt my blanket being taken away and I opened my eyes and saw Daryl looking down at me and my blanket was thrown across the tent. I pouted before throwing the pillow at his face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"the group's gonna talk about Randall." He answered, throwing the pillow back at me.

I huffed before standing up and following him out of my tent with my crutch.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked.

He's with Carl." Daryl answered as we walked inside the house and I sat down beside Glenn.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn questioned.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rules?" Lori offered.

"Well, let's just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options." Rick said.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward." Shane said.

"Killing him, right?" Dale asked, "I mean, why bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick replied.

"Well, I can tell you, it's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn." Dale said.

"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-" Glenn started.

"They got you scared!"

"He's not one of us." Glenn responded. "And we've lost too many people already."

Dale looked at Maggie, "How bout you? Do you agree with this?"

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asked.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl said.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel commented.

"We could ration better."

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale said.

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick stated.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie offered.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked.

"I will." Dale said.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick said.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori added.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor." Andrea commented.

"Look, say we let him join us , right?" Shane began, "Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let out guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime he may never even attempt?" Dale questioned. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

"Oh my god." Shane sighed.

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back last time. There are walkers. You could break down. You could get lost." Lori pointed out.

"Or get ambushed." Daryl added.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn said.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia asked. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Shane said.

"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane." Rick replied.

"and what about the body? Do we bury him?

"Hold on, hold on." Dale interrupted, "You're talking about this like it's already decided. "

"You've been talkin' all day, goin' around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asked.

"This is a young man's life and it is worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale yelled, "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane said.

"No, Dale is right." Rick replied, "We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility-"

"So what's the other solution?"

"Let Rick finish."

"We haven't? come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could." Andrea said.

"So let's work on it!" Dale yelled.

"We are." Rick replied.

"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide, either of you, both of you, but leave me out." Carol said.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself, there's no difference." Dale said.

"All right, that's enough. Anybody that wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Rick replied.

Rick looked around at all of us, and no one stepped up.

"You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale said.

"That was before the living tried to kill us." Rick responded.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were, the world that we knew if dead. And this new world is ugly. It's... harsh. It's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in and I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Dale asked.

"He's right." Andrea said after a moment. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

When no one spoke up Rick looked at Dale.

"Are y'all gonna watch, too?" Dale asked, tears in his eyes, "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a party to it."

Dale walked past us but stopped next to Daryl, "This group is broken."

That night we all waited by the fire for Rick, Shane, and Daryl to come back. When we didn't hear a gun shot and we saw Rick coming back with Carl, we knew something was up.

"We're keeping him in custody for now."

"I'm gonna find Dale." Andrea said before running off.

I put Jamie to bed before going to find Daryl. I was at his tent, but he wasn't there and I heard a scream. I grabbed my knife from my waistband, dropped my crutch, and started running, more like limping, towards the scream.

"Dale!" I heard Andrea yell.

"Help! Over here!" I heard Daryl yell.

I stopped when I saw Dale. His stomach was ripped open and his intestines were laid out around him.

"Mommy!" I turned around and saw Jamie running towards me.

"Stay back baby." I told him.

"Get Hershel!" Rick yelled. "He needs blood. We got to operate now."

Andrea and I sat down on either side of Dale and held his hand. I felt a small hand on my shirt and I knew it was Jamie.

"Hang on, Dale." I whispered and he looked at me with scared eyes.

"What happened?" Hershel asked, running over.

"What can we do?" Rick asked. "Can we move him?"

"He won't make the trip." Hershel answered.

"You have to do the operation here. Glenn, get back to the house." Rick started.

"Rick." Hershel stopped him and shook his head.

"No!"

I let out a sob and I looked up at Rick who took out his gun.

"He's suffering." Andrea said. "Do something!"

Rick pointed his gun at Dale's head, but he wasn't pulling the trigger.

"Don't look, baby." I told Jamie and he buried his head in my back.

I watched Daryl take the gun from Rick,

"Sorry, brother."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey." I opened up my eyes and saw Daryl sitting in his tent.

"Hi." I whispered and sat up and stretched, I winced when I felt my leg.

"Shouldn't have done that runnin', huh?" Daryl asked.

"I guess." I replied before looking over at Jamie who was asleep next to me, clutching his moose to his chest.

"They're gonna have his funeral in about an hour." Daryl said.

I nodded before staring at Daryl.

"Why you staring at me?" He questioned.

"What are we?" I asked.

"What?"

I shrugged, "What are we? Because... you keep kissing me and showing affection. And then you take care of Jamie, for god's sake, he calls you daddy. I don't... I just don't understand what we are."

Daryl leaned forward and his lips brushed against mine, "I thought I didn't have to explain. Actions speak louder than words, don't they?"

I smiled before wrapping my arms round his neck.

"Ewwww."

We broke away and looked over at Jamie, who was watching us from the cot.

"Morning, baby. How are you feeling?" I asked Jamie.

"Good." He smiled.

"Come on, hon. Let's get you changed." I grabbed his hand and we walked out of Daryl's tent.

"I'll see you in a bit." I told Daryl before we walked across the field.

* * *

"Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought. How he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us, the truth, who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety... our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." After Rick's speech at Dale's funeral, T-Dog, Shane, Andrea, and Daryl left to take down the walkers around the land.

Carl and Jamie put Dale's hat on his grave before we left. When the group got back, Hershel and Rick decided that we were gonna move into the house. I was packing Jamie and I's stuff when Daryl came in.

"Hey." I greeted as I zipped my bag.

"Hey. Rick and I are gonna set Randall loose in a bit. We're gonna drive him about an hour away, won't be back until before dark." He said.

I nodded before slinging the the strap on my shoulder and kissing him, "Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

I smiled and grabbed Jamie's back pack and walked out of the tent, "Jamie, baby, can you bring this into the house?"

"Okay, mommy." Jamie said before grabbing the bags and waddling towards the house.

I went back inside and started folding the blankets and Daryl started kissing my neck. I turned around and pushed him back slightly, "Later, cowboy."

He smirked before leaving the tent. After I was done with the cots and blankets, I moved them outside the tent before taking it down. I turned my head and saw Tyler glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I looked away from him and finished packing. I put the stuff in the bed of the blue truck and went to help Daryl. After I helped him pack his bags and take down his tent, he went to fix the shed Randall was in, since there was a big hole in it. I put his bag on the back of his bike, then searched for the missing gun he told me about.

Hershel told me that Jamie and I were taking his step-son's room. So I took our bags up to the room. When I was done, I went to help unload the other stuff. As I set down a tub in the living room I felt hands on my hips. I turned around and kissed Daryl.

"Rick and I are gonna head out in a few minutes." He said.

"Be careful." I replied.

"I will." Daryl responded.

I grabbed his hand and we walked outside. Well, Daryl walked. I limped. I really shouldn't have ran last night, it hurt really bad. Thankfully Hershel gave me painkillers and told me not to strain myself any more or it's gonna take a longer time to heal. I put a bag Carol made in the bed of the truck and T-Dog handed Daryl a gun,

"Only got so many arrows."

"Is that Dale's gun?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." T-Dog answered.

"Wish I knew where the hell mine was." Daryl replied as he put the gun in his waistband.

"Ready?" Rick asked, walking up behind us.

"Yeah."

"I'll get the package." T-Dog said.

"Thanks."

Jamie ran out of the house and over to us, "Bye, daddy."

"See ya, kid. You be good for your momma." Daryl replied, smiling at the kid.

"I will." Jamie said as I picked him up.

"Rick!" I heard T-Dog yell as he ran over to us, "Randall's gone."

Andrea, Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, Jamie, and I ran over to the shed to see what happened.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked as the rest of the group ran over.

"Randall's missing." Rick answered.

"Missing? How?" Lori questioned.

"How long's he been gone?" Hershel asked.

"It's hard to say." Rick answered. "The cuffs are still hooked. He must've slipped 'em."

"Is that possible?" Carol asked.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose." I answered.

"The door was secured from the outside." Hershel commented.

"Rick! Rick!" We all turned and saw Shane walk out from the woods with a bloody face.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"He's armed!" Shane yelled. "He's got my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Carl asked.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face." Shane answered.

"All right. Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Rick ordered.

"I'll be back." Daryl said before kissing me and Jamie on the head.

"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it?" Carol asked.

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Rick replied.

"Don't go out there. Y'all know what can happen." Carol begged.

"Get everybody back in the house." Rick commanded as the four of them walked towards the woods, "Lock all the doors and stay put!"

I hugged Jamie closer to me and we all went back into the house. I felt like something bad was gonna happen, like really bad. I grabbed an empty bag from the closet and put some blankets inside. It started to get dark and I was really worried.

Then there was a gun shot.


	17. Chapter 17

I was pacing around the living room. Last time there was only one gun shot, Carl almost died.

"I'm going after them." I said.

"Don't. They could be anywhere." Lori replied. "And if Randall comes back, we're gonna need you here."

The door opened and Daryl and Glenn came in.

"Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed and ran into Daryl's arms. Daryl picked him up before looking around the room,

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No." Lori answered.

"We heard a shot." Daryl said.

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori replied.

"We found him." Daryl responded.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" I asked.

"No, weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn answered.

"His neck was broke." Daryl added.

"So he fought back." Patricia said.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl said.

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on Earth is going on?" Lori asked.

"You got it." Daryl replied, giving Jamie to me.

"Thank you."

Most of us went outside and I gasped. There were at least a few hundred walkers coming right towards the house.

"Mommy." Jamie whispered.

"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel said.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs that I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down." Daryl answered.

That meant we had to leave the house.

"Carl's gone." Lori said, coming outside.

"What?" I asked.

"He was upstairs. I can't find him anymore." She continued.

"Maybe he's hiding." Glenn offered.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy." Lori said.

"We're not." Carol replied. "We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him."

Once Andrea put the bag of guns down on the porch I took mine and turned to Jamie,

"Get your back pack on." I told him before we ran inside the house.

I put my bag on my back and looked around for Carl in the process. I also remembered that Hershel put food and water in the basement. I grabbed the bag with the blankets in it and ran downstairs with Jamie.

"I can't find him anywhere." Lori said.

"Maybe he snuck outside." I replied.

"What do I do?!" Lori yelled.

"He was here. He must've run off, maybe looking for Rick or went after Randall himself." Carol said.

"Maybe he set the fire." Patricia said and Lori ran out to find her kid.

"We got to go." Carol said.

"I'll be out in a minute." I told Carol before turning to Jamie, "You stay with her, got it?"

He nodded and I ran down into the basement and started putting food and water into the bag. When I got out, I saw Rick, Carl, and Hershel.

"Rick!" I yelled.

"Vi! Look out!" Rick yelled and I felt something smash on my head and I fell to the ground.

"You've been a bad little bitch." Tyler smiled.

I was seeing black spots dance in my vision before I heard a gunshot and Tyler was gone from my view. I felt myself being picked up and I clutched onto Rick's bloody jacket.

"Rick." I moaned.

"Daryl would kill me if he found out you were left behind." Rick said.

Rick put me into the Hershel's car and Hershel sat next to me. He took the bags off of me and placed them on the floor of the car.

"Let me see your head." Hershel said and I turned around.

"D-did you kill him?" I asked Rick.

"Yeah. He tried to kill you, Vi. I had to do it." Rick answered.

"Thank you." I whispered. "He wasn't a good person."

"I know. He ain't gonna touch you again." Rick replied.

"How'd you know about that?" I questioned.

"We've all seen the bruises and the glares he gives you." He answered.

"The back of your head's bleeding, but nothing to serious." Hershel said.

I nodded and leaned bac against teh seat. Hershel gave one last look at his farm before turning to face the front.

"We should head for the highway." I said.

"Good idea. If anyone else made it, they'll be there." Rick replied.

It was morning when we got there and we stopped the truck in front of where the supplies we left for Sophia were. The four of us got out and looked around. No one was here.

"Where's mom?" Carl asked. "You said she'd be here. We gotta go back for her."

"Carl-"

"No. Why are we running? What are you doing? It is mom. We need to get her and not be a safe mile away." Carl said loudly.

"Shh. You need to be quiet, all right? Please." Rick whispered.

"Please..." Carl begged, "It's mom."

"Look, Carl, listen-"

No." Carl broke away from his dad and walked by the car.

"Rick. You've got to get your boy to safety. I'll wait here for my girls and the others." Hershel said, "I know a few places. We'll meet up at one of them later."

"Where? Where is safe?" Rick questioned. "We're not splitting up."

"Please, keep your boy safe. I'll hide in one of the cars. If a walker gets me, so be it. I've lost my farm. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters." Hershel said.

"You don't know that." I replied. "They'll be here. I'm not leaving, either. Jamie and Daryl are still out there."

"And you don't know that." Hershel responded.

"You're a man of God." Rick said. "Have some faith."

"I can't profess to understand God's plan, but Christ promised the resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind." Hershel replied.

"We stick together." Rick said before walking over to his kid.

A while later a walker was coming down the highway and we hid behind the car. Why we don't kill it with a knife, I don't know.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel whispered.

"I ain't leaving without Jamie or Daryl." I said.

"And I'm not leaving without mom." Carl added.

"So we're just gonna walk away?" Rick asked Hershel, "Not knowing if my wife, Vi's kid, your girls are still out there? How do we live with that?"

"You've only got one concern now, just one, keeping him alive." Hershel replied, looking at Carl. "Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true."

Rick looked around before bending down to look at Carl, "Carl. It's not safe here. I'm sorry. We'll-"

We then heard a motorcycle and I knew who's it was. I looked behind me and saw Daryl, Carol, and Jamie on Daryl's bike. They were certainly squeezed together on there. Jamie was in the front, mostly on Daryl's lap, and Carol was behind them. And behind the motorcycle was the Hyundai, and then it was the blue truck.

We ran to the front of the truck and I let out a sob when I saw Jamie.

"Mommy!" He yelled and practically jumped off the bike before Daryl even had the kickstand up.

He ran towards me, his backpack bouncing behind him, and I picked him up. When Daryl got off his bike I ran over and hugged him, Jamie between us.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Daryl pulled back before kissing me. I smiled before turning to Carol.

"Thanks." I said, hugging her, too, before going back to Daryl.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked him.

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road, figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl answered.

"Good one." Glenn chuckled.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick answered.

"Shane?" Lori asked and Rick shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved Jamie and I, then I lost her." Carol answered.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog said.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too, took her right in front of me. I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just-" Hershel held her daughter close. Pour girl was about to burst into tears. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick answered.

And this time the girl did cry. The blonde sobbed into Hershel's chest.

"Tyler?" T-Dog asked.

Rick and I looked at each other, "Didn't make it."

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere." Lori said.

"Did you see her?" Carol looked at T-Dog.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl said, breaking away from Jamie and I and grabbing onto his bike.

"No."

"We can't just leave her." Daryl told him.

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori replied.

"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead." Rick responded. "There's no way to find her."

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" I asked.

"We gotta keep moving." Rick answered. "There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east." T-Dog said.

"Stay off the main road." Daryl said, grabbing his crossbow, "The bigger the road, the more walkers. More assholes like this one. I got him."

Daryl shot the walker in the eye before grabbing his arrow. We all headed towards cars, not before grabbing the supplies that we left for Sophia. I told them that I have a bag with a few blankets and food and water.

"Are you bleeding?" Daryl asked, looking at my head.

"I fell." I told him.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Let's just say Tyler didn't die from a walker." I answered.

"You gonna tell me later?"

I nodded before getting on the bike with him. I had Jamie go in Hershel's car with Rick, Lori, T-Dog, Carol, and Carl. After a few hours of driving, we heard the red truck honk. We all pulled over and I got off.

"You out?" Daryl asked as Rick ran up to is.

"Running on fumes." He answered.

"We can't stay here." Maggie said.

"We all can't fit into one car."

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick said.

"Spend the night here?" Carol questioned.

"I'm freezing." Carl commented.

"Me, too." Jamie said from next to me.

"I'll get you a blanket." I told him.

I left the group and went down to Hershel's car and got the supply bag I made and grabbed the blankets. When I got back, I gave the blankets to Carl and Jamie.

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Rick said, looking at some stone structures.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl.

"What if walkers come through or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked.

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl told Rick, "He had turned, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori questioned.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to." Daryl answered.

"And then the herd got him?"

"We're all infected." Rick said after a moment of silence.

We're all infected?

"What?" Daryl asked.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick continued.

"And you never said anything?" Carol questioned.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick replied.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.

"How could I have known for sure?" Rick responded, "You saw how crazy that mo-"

"That isn't your call." Glenn interrupted before Rick could finish off that word, "Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it would be best that people didn't know." Rick said before walking down the road.

Daryl nudged me, "Come on, we'll go hunt."

"Jamie stay here." I told the kid before going off with Daryl.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Daryl asked after he shot a squirrel.

"Tyler tried to kill me." Daryl stopped to stare at me, "He hit my in the back of my head, I'm guessing he tried to knock me out, he wanted to leave me behind for the walkers."

"And then?"

"Rick shot him." I finished.

We only got three squirrels before darkness fell, so we had to head back to the group. When we got back to the others, they already had a small fire set up. I walked around and saw behind Jamie and he leaned into me. Daryl sat next to me and started skinning the squirrels. When he was done, he laid them over the fire.

"We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us." Carol whispered to Daryl. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down."

"Nah. Rick's done alright by me." Daryl replied.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden." Carol said. "You deserve better."

"What do you want?" Daryl asked.

"A man of honor."

"Rick has honor." Daryl replied.

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie said.

"Don't be foolish. There's no food, no fuel, no ammo." Hershel replied.

Some leaves rustled and we all sat up, "What was that?"

"Could be anythin'." Daryl answered, standing up, "Racoon, possum."

"Walker."

"We need to leave. What are we waiting for?" Carol asked.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from over there." Maggie answered, looking off towards some trees.

"back from where we came." Beth said.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot." Rick said and a branch snapped.

"Don't panic." Hershel said.

"I'm not sitting in here, waiting for another herd to blow through We need to move, now." Maggie told Rick.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick ordered.

"Do something."

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!" Rick exclaimed.

Oh my god. Rick killed Shane? I mean, I don't blame him, he was going of the deep end. He wasn't the same man he used to be.

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me." Rick said and Carl started crying into his mother's chest.

"My hands are clean." Rick continued, and no one really looked at him. "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead, I say there's a place for us, bu maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out for yourself? Send me a postcard." When no one moved, Rick continued to speak, "Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight, you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."


	18. Chapter 18

**8 Months Later**

Right now I was sitting in the car next to a very big Lori and Jamie. Throughout the months, she's gotten bigger, and so has Jamie. I'm guessing he's five now, and he's outgrown some of his clothes. It was a bitch to get him new ones. It didn't help that Carl went through puberty. We had to get him some new clothes, too, and he was hungry all the time. T-Dog, Rick, Carl and Daryl were inside a house, clearing it of walkers.

It was finally getting warm again after a tough winter. At least the walkers got slow when it was cold. But they're speeding up again. We haven't lost anyone in the eight months that we were on the road, so that's another good thing. And we haven't really spent more than three weeks at a place. They always had too many walkers come, herds were coming together and we always seemed to find them.

Rick whistled for us to come into the house and I grabbed my stuff before grabbing Jamie's hand and we walked into the house with Lori. Rick closed the door behind us and we all filed into the living room.

Jamie ran over to Daryl and sat next to him, and Daryl smiled up at me as he cleaned an owl he must've shot. I smiled back before picking up Jamie and setting him in my lap and I sat next to Daryl.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jamie whispered.

"Here you go, baby." I said, looking through my bag and handing him a granola bar.

I also handed the rest out to the others. On one of the last runs I found two boxes of them, but we went through them quickly and now I'm out. As I ran my hand through Jamie's hair, I leaned my head on Daryl's shoulder and watched as Carl pulled out two cans and a can opener. I was able to see what the label was and it was dog food. Let's just say the smell made me want to puke if I had food in my stomach.

Rick walked over to Carl and took the can from the ground. He looked at it before chucking it into the fireplace and we all jumped.

"Psst."

We looked out the window and saw all of the walkers heading towards the house. I sighed before having Jamie stand up and get my bag. With Lori and Jamie behind me, we ran out. I helped Lori and Jamie into the silver truck we used for Daryl's bike during the winter before heading over to Daryl and we took off with the others behind us.

When we were miles away, we stopped in the middle of the road.

"Jamie you stay with Lori." I told the five year old before smiling at Lori and going back over to Daryl.

"We got no place left to go." T-Dog said as Maggie laid out a map.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off." Maggie said. "We'll never make it south."

"What would you say? That was about 150 head?" Daryl questioned.

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now." Glenn answered.

"This river could have delayed them." Hershel said, pointing at the map. "If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through here."

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way." T-Dog replied.

"So we're blocked." Maggie stated.

"Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville." Rick said.

"Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we pent the winter going in circles." T-Dog responded.

"Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet." Rick replied. "We can't keep going house to house. Need someplace to hole up for a few weeks."

"All right. It cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long. We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later." T-Dog asked.

"Knock yourself out." Rick answered.

"I'll go huntin' with Rick." Daryl said before kissing my head and grabbing his crossbow.

"Be careful." I called over my shoulder as I walked towards Hershel's car.

"Always am." He replied.

I talked to Lori and Jamie and when Rick and Daryl came back, they said they found a place. A prison. They found a prison. I mean, with fences and all, it could be a great place. Rick opened up the first gate using cutters and we all slipped through. When we got in, the prisoners started lining the fence. We're probably their first food they've seen in a while. We all ran to the door in the fence where we could get into the courtyard.

"It's perfect. If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight." Rick said.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn offered.

"No. It's a suicide run." Maggie said.

Rick walked over to Glenn, "You, Maggie, T-Dog, and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you, Carl, and I will take this tower." Rick turned to me and held up to clips to shut the gate, "Think you can do this?"

I nodded and smiled, "I know I can."

Rick smiled and nodded before going with Hershel and Carl to the tower.

"You can watch Jamie, right?" I asked Lori.

She nodded, "Be careful."

"When am I not?" I replied.

I took out my gun and silencer and Lori opened the gate and I ran inside. As I ran up to the gate, I shot a few walkers that got close to me. A walker got to close and I was about to shoot it when an arrow went through it's skull. I smiled at Daryl before continuing. As I ran, I stopped suddenly when Carol shot a bullet right in front of my foot.

"Sorry!" She called out.

When I finally got to the gate, a walker was coming towards me so I kicked it away before shutting and latching onto the clips. I turned around and shot the walkers before climbing into the guard tower that was next to me.

"Light it up!" I heard Daryl yell when I got to the top.

After a few minutes of shooting, the courtyard was clear of any living walkers.

"Whoo hoo!" I screamed and jumped on the tower.

I got out of the tower and waited for the others to come. Daryl hugged me and I high-fived Rick. That night Daryl went hunting alone for about an hour and we had quite a few squirrels. He was currently on top of a tipped over bus taking watch.

"Mmm. Just like mom used to make." Glenn joked before throwing the bone he had in his hand away.

As the squirrels were cooking, I felt really sick and I covered my nose and mouth with my shirt.

"Tomorrow we'll put all of the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water." T-Dog said.

"And the soil is good. We could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans." Hershel said before looking over at Rick, "That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now."

"This'll be a good place to have the baby." Beth said to Lori. "Safe."

I watched as Carol got up with a plate of food and started walking towards Daryl. I watched as they talked and Daryl started rubbing Carol's shoulder. I sighed and looked away when I heard them laughing.

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me. I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive." Hershel asked.

"Daddy, not that one, please." Maggie begged.

"How about The Parting Glass?"

"No one wants to hear." Beth replied.

"I do." I said.

"Okay." Beth sighed before she started singing.

Jamie leaned back against me, his head on my chest, as Maggie started singing, too. I saw Rick come over and Carl handed him his bowl of leftover squirrel before Rick held it out for Lori.

"I had some." She said.

Rick didn't move, hell, he didn't even look at her. Lori gave in and took some of the food from him.

"Good night an joy be with you all." Maggie and Beth finished and Daryl sat next to me.

"Beautiful." Hershel commented.

"Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow." Rick said.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies are intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary." Rick continued.

"An armoury?" Daryl asked.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine." Rick replied.

"We're dangerously low on ammo. We'd run out before we make a dent." Hershel stated.

"That's why we have to go in there... hand to hand." Rick said, "After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance."

Rick stood up and walked away and Lori followed him. I looked down at Jamie and saw that he was asleep. I slowly moved away from him and put my bag under his head as a pillow and laid a blanket over him. I stood up and went over to the other bag that I used for supplies and grabbed another blanket before laying beside the kid and falling asleep.

The next morning, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, T-Dog, and I went in to kill the walkers. The others made noises by the fence so they could kill some. We went in a circle formation, so no walkers could sneak up behind us.

"Don't break rank!" Rick yelled at T-Dog.

"We need that!" T-Dog replied before grabbing a shield and hitting a walker with it and I stabbed it.

"Vi!" Daryl yelled and I ran back to my place.

"Almost there." Rick said.

Rick motioned us to press against the wall. There was another open fence, and behind it was a lot of walkers. I looked over and saw walkers come out from behind a dumpster, and they had riot gear on. Daryl shot one in the head, but the arrow bounced off the helmet. I took one of the super walkers on and pushed against it. How am I supposed to get to the brain? An idea popped into my head, and I pushed the head back and saw it's chin, and I shoved my knife up through the mouth and to the brain.

"Did you see that?" I asked Glenn and Maggie.

They nodded before doing what I did to another walker. T-Dog, Daryl, and Rick got the last three walkers.

"Stop." Rick said when we went towards the others.

"Well, it looks secure." Glenn replied.

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there." Daryl responded and pointed to the courtyard that was filled with walkers, "And that's a civilian."

"So the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside the prison." T-Dog said.

"Well, if there's walls down, what are we gonna do?" Glenn asked. "We can't rebuild this whole place."

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in." Rick said and we headed towards the door.

We walked up the stairs and Daryl opened the door. We walked in quietly, I didn't hear any walkers. Maybe this part is clear. Rick walked into the cell block and T-Dog closed the door behind him. There didn't seem to be any walkers. It was just really dirty. We looked at Rick and he motioned that he was going to go up into the guard stations that had a blood splatter on the window. When Rick came down, he had keys. He quietly unlocked the doors that led to the cells and we all filed in. Still no sounds of walkers. There were a few dead bodies, but everything seemed fine. Daryl walked up the steps to the higher cells and Rick followed. Then I heard the sound of a walker. They were locked in the cell, though, so Rick and Daryl had no problem killing them before dropping them off of the balcony and to the floor. Glenn and I went to get the others while they took care of the bodies.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as we brought our stuff in.

"Home sweet home." Glenn answered.

"For the time being." Rick replied,

"It's secure?" Lori asked.

"This cell block is." Rick answered.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel questioned.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"I found some keys on some guards. Daryl has a set, too." Rick said.

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage. I'll take the perch." Daryl said.

"Come on, baby." I told Jamie and we walked up the stairs and to a cell that had a view of where Daryl was setting up his stuff.

"Mommy, can I have the top bunk?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, sweetie." I answered.

I took out bags and set them in the corner. I took out Jamie's pajamas and had him dress.

"I can do it myself!" He exclaimed when I tried to help him.

I held my hands up in surrender and walked outside the cell and into the cell where Daryl was taking a mattress.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

"You know, since you're on the perch and Jamie and I are sharing a room, we won't have a lot of time alone together." I said.

"Is that how you ask for sex?" Daryl asked.

"No need to be so straight forward. But yes." I answered.

Daryl picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, "You're right, though. Can't do it when others are around. Maybe there's a room somewhere we can be alone."

"Like a library, or the armoury, or the infirmary. And we're in a prison, do you know what that means?" I asked.

"What?"

"There's got to be handcuffs somewhere." I answered.

Daryl let out a small chuckle before kissing me. He pushed me against the wall and I immediately took off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

The next morning I was cleaning my gun when Daryl walked into my cell.

"Morning." I smiled up at him.

"Look, Vi, I don't want you comin' with us." Daryl said.

I stopped what I was doing, "What?"

"I don't want you to come with to find the cafeteria and the other places." He replied.

I stood up and walked over to him, "I'll be fine. I can do it."

"I don't doubt that you can. It's just that it might not be safe." Daryl responded.

"It might not be safe? Daryl, we live in a world where the dead come back to life and eat us. Going to the bathroom might not be safe." I spat at him.

"Vi, I just want you to stay here and watch over Jamie."

"Really? Lori can watch him, or Carol, or Beth. He's five, it's not like he's gonna run off." I replied.

"Vi-"

"Don't 'Vi' me! I can do this! Maggie's going, you don't see Glenn telling her to stay!" I yelled.

"We don't know what's down there! If something happens, that kid's gonna need you! I just want you here and safe." He ended softly.

I scoffed before putting my gun in my waistband and leaving my cell. A few minutes later they left, and suddenly I felt bad for yelling at Daryl. He was only trying to look out for me. I sighed before going back into my cell.


	19. Chapter 19

"Open the door! It's Hershel! Carl!" Rick yelled and we all ran over to the door and saw Maggie and Rick rolling a bloody Hershel on a metal table.

The rolled him into his room and put him on his bed.

"Oh, I need bandages." Carol said.

"We used everything we had." Glenn replied.

"Well, get more. Anything!"

Lori turned to Carl, "Go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed."

"Mommy, is Hershel gonna be okay?" Jamie whispered.

"I don't know, baby." I answered.

"Is he gonna die?" Beth asked.

"No, no, no, no. He's gonna be okay." Lori told the young girl.

"You think you can stabilize him?" Rick asked Carol.

"I need to keep his leg elevated. Get some pillows." Carol said.

Rick ran out of the cell to get the pillows for Carol, "He's already bled through the sheets."

"We can burn the wound to clot the blood. I can start a fire." Glenn said.

"No, please don't do this."

"No, the shock could kill him." Carol replied as Lori gave her the towels. "It's not gonna stop the arteries from bleeding. We need to keep it dressed and let it heal on its own."

I noticed Daryl didn't come in yet, so I headed towards the door.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn please. I go where I damn please." A man said and I walked out and saw five guys in prison jumpsuits, and one of them was aiming his gun at T-Dog.

Daryl turned to look at me, "Vi, get back in there."

The guy with the gun looked at me and smirked. I didn't like him at all.

"Violet! Get in there." Daryl commanded.

"Why don't you let the little lady do what she wants, hick?" The guy asked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion did I?" Daryl snapped at the man, "Vi!"

I nodded before going back into the cell block. I pulled Jamie to me. Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl left with the prisoners and I decided to distract Jamie from Hershel. I grabbed his crayons and a notebook I found on a run and he started coloring. A while later I heard T-Dog's voice.

"Food's here."

"What you got?" Carl asked as he opened the door.

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans." T-Dog answered as he and Rick walked into the cell block with boxes and bags of food, "There's a lot more where this came from."

"Any change?" Rick asked Glenn.

"Bleeding is under control and no fever, but his breath is labored and his pulse is way down and he hasn't opened his eyes yet." Lori answered.

"Take my cuffs, put them on him. I'm not taking any chances." Rick told Glenn before walking away to put down his bags of food.

I rubbed Glenn's shoulder for a second before going back to my cell to watch Jamie. Later, I went into Hershel's room and saw Maggie sitting next to her father.

"Hey." I greeted.

She looked up at me before looking back at her dad. I stood in the corner and watched Hershel. Then I noticed that his breathing stopped.

"What's happening? Beth asked, looking down at Hershel, "Do something! Somebody help! Somebody!"

Lori rushed into the room and she checked for a heart beat. Beth started sobbing and I hugged the younger girl to me. I watched as Lori pinched Hershel's nose and breathed into his mouth and then pushed on his chest. As Lori breathed into his mouth again, Hershel's arm wrapped itself around her and Beth let out a scream and Lori backed away. Hershel gasped, his eyes wide open before falling asleep again.

* * *

"Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him." Carl said.

"It's true."

Rick walked into the cell and nodded at us.

"Still no fever." Lori said.

Hershel's eye lids started moving, and Maggie and Beth leaned closer.

"Daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Daddy." Beth smiled.

Rick took his key and took the handcuffs off of Hershel. Hershel looked around before his eyes settled on Rick and he held his hand out to him. Rick grasped it and kneeled down next to the man. Lori left the room and Rick held Hershel's hand out to Beth, "Come here." I smiled at the family moment before leaving the cell to give them some alone time.

Daryl was outside the room, and I grabbed his hand before leading him to my cell.

"I'm sorry." I said when I let go of his hand, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to look out for me."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Daryl asked.

"I haven't been feeling well. I've been moody, and I'm sorry." I answered.

"You haven't been feelin' well?"

"Cramps. Girl thing, you know." I replied.

"Right. Once a month girl thing. Got it." Daryl responded.

I smiled before kissing him, "What happened with the prisoners?"

"Three didn't make it. We put the remaining two in another cell block. If they bother us, Rick'll kill 'em." Daryl answered.

I nodded and Jamie ran in, "Daddy!"

"Hey, kid." Daryl replied as he picked him up.

"I'm gonna go start dinner." I told him before kissing him again and leaving my cell.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day we used Hershel's truck and the truck we used to carry Daryl's bike all winter to moved the bus away from the entrance.

"Okay, let's get the other car in. We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard." Rick said.

"Good. Our vehicles camped out there look like a giant vacancy sign." Daryl commented.

"After that we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em." Rick finished.

"Gonna be a long day."

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use their help." Carol asked.

"Up in the guard tower." Daryl answered.

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night." Rick said.

"Glenn! Maggie!"

We saw Glenn pop up and he walked out onto the platform, shirtless, as he zipped nad buttoned his pants.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Glenn asked.

We laughed, "You comin'?"

"What?" Glenn asked and we laughed harder.

"You comin'?" Daryl repeated.

Glenn looked confused and looked at Maggie.

"Come on, we could use a hand." Daryl said.

"Yeah, we'll be right down." Glenn replied.

"They're like rabbits." I laughed.

"Hey, Rick." T-Dog said.

We turned around and saw the two remaining prisoners walking in the courtyard.

"Stay here." Daryl told me and I stayed with Carol as they walked to them.

Eventually, they brought the two prisoners to the entrance of the gate and locked them out.

"Are you serious?" Rick asked T-Dog, "You want them living in the cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped." T-Dog answered. "Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves."

"I don't know. Axel seems unstable." Glenn said.

"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all of this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol asked.

"I have a five year old in there. I don't feel comfortable with them around Jamie." I said.

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. It feels weird all of the sudden to have these other people around." Maggie said.

"You brought us in." T-Dog replied.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms. Didn't give us a choice." Maggie responded.

"They can't even kill walkers." Glenn said.

"They're convicts, bottom line."

"Those two actually might have less blood on their hands than we do." T-Dog told Rick.

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but thy ain't psychos. I could have been in there with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys." Daryl said.

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hell no. Let 'em take your chances out on the road just like we did."

"What I'm saying, Daryl-" T-Dog started.

"When I was a rookie I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial, suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence and then, two weeks later, shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." Rick said.

After that, we got to moving the walker bodies into one big pile in the middle of the field.

"Move the cars to the upper yard." Rick told us when we were done, "Point 'em facing out. They'll be out of the way but ready to go if we need to bail."

I ran over to the silver truck and got in before driving it into the courtyard. Once I parked it, I went with Glenn, Rick, and Daryl to get fire wood.

"Should I take her out?" Glenn asked when we got outside the fence, pointing his gun at a walker.

"No. If that armoury hadn't been picked clean, we could spare the ammo." Rick answered.

"I'll start makin' runs. The sooner the better." Daryl said.

"We'll throw as much wood as we can in the dog run." Rick said.

"Won't the fire attract more walkers?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should bury them." Glenn agreed.

"We're behind a fence. It's worth the one time risk to get rid of the bodies for good." Rick told us. "I don't want to be planting crops in walker-rotted soil."

We grabbed a bunch of fire wood and went through the hole in the fence, "Looky here."

"He is one tough son of a bitch." Glenn said when we saw Hershel walking with crutches.

We threw our wood to the ground to watch.

"All right, Hershel!" Glenn yelled.

"Shh. Keep your cheers down." Daryl said, pointing to the walkers on the other side of the fence.

"Oh man, can't we just have one good day?"

With Hershel was Lori, Carl, Beth, and Jamie. Rick and Lori were looking at each other and I smiled, maybe they can get back to normal with their marriage. Anyone could see the tension between the two, and Rick wouldn't even look at her. Then I saw something move behind them.

"Walkers!" I screamed before I started running towards the entrance to the field.

"Get out of there! Now!" Rick yelled as we ran.

"The lock! Hurry up!" Rick yelled when we got to the door.

Glenn threw the keys at Daryl and he threw them to me, and I threw them to Rick. As Rick undid the lock, I saw Carl, Maggie, and Lori run into the cell block, and Jamie was with Hershel and Beth.

"Out of my way." Rick told the prisoners as we came to the second entrance.

"Come on, come on!" Daryl yelled.

Once Rick got it open we sprinted towards the courtyard. We got the gate open and we started shooting the walkers.

"Mommy!" Jamie yelled.

"What the hell happened?" Rick asked.

"The gate was open!" Beth answered,

"Where's Lori, Carl, everyone else?" Rick asked.

"Maggie, Carl, and Lori went into C block." I told Rick before killing another walker.

"And T was bit." Beth said.

"Anyone else?" Rick asked.

"I couldn't tell." She replied.

"Stay put." Rick ordered.

"Those chains didn't break on their own." Glenn told us. "Someone took an axe or cutters to 'em."

Rick looked back at Axel and Oscar who were walking into the courtyard.

"You think they did it?" I asked.

"Who else?" Rick responded before alarms went off.

"What's that?" Glenn asked. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

The blaring of the alarms were drawing the walkers from outside the prison to the outer fences.

Rick, Glenn and I used out guns and shot the speakers before Rick ran to the prisoners, "How the hell can this be happening!?"

Oscar held up his hands, "It has to be the backup generators."

"Well, how do you turn those one?" Rick questioned.

"There's three that's connected to the diesel tank, okay? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hacks shut 'em all off when the prison was overrun." Oscar answered.

"Can someone open up those main gates electronically with full power?"

"I only worked in there a few days." Oscar replied. "I guess it might be possible."

"Come with us!" Rick said.

We ran into our cell block and it had walkers. We ran around, killing them.

"We just took out five of 'em in there." Daryl told Rick as we walked over to him.

"There were four of them in here, but no sign of Lori or any of them." Rick said.

"They must have been pushed back into the prison." I said.

"Somebody is playing games!" Rick yelled. "We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, she 'em down!"

Rick, Daryl, Oscar and I ran through the tombs and we finally came across the generator room.

"Daryl, get the door!" Rick yelled.

Oscar and Daryl kept the walkers from the door and Rick and I looked around the room for the generator.

"How do you shut these down?" Rick asked.

"Go help 'em. I got it." Daryl told Oscar and he ran over to us.

"Right here." Oscar told us and we unscrewed the generator.

"Ah!" I turned around and was face to face with a small man in a prison jumpsuit with a hatchet.

He knocked me and Oscar to the ground and went after Rick. I quickly stood up and Rick was pinned to a cabinet. I felt my pants for my gun, but it wasn't there. I looked around and found it on the ground. So I did the next best thing, I kicked the guy behind his knee and he buckled a little. Rick was able to then push him away and into another set of cabinets, but the man elbowed him away. Rick took out his gun and he kicked it away. I punched the guy and he punched back and I fell to the ground again. Rick tried to get his gun but the guy tackled him. I heard the moans of walkers and I looked to see the door was open and Daryl was taking down the things before closing the door again.

The guy got up again and was gonna go for me with his hatchet, but Oscar threw an empty fuel barrel at his head before pointing his gun towards Rick and the guy. I crawled away and stood over by Daryl.

"Shoot him! We can take back this prison." The guy said. "What you waiting for? Do it! It's our house! Shoot him!"

Oscar moved his aim and shot the guy in the head. He turned the gun around so the butt of the gun was held towards Rick. Rick took it and nodded at him before turning off the generator.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, his hands on my upper arms.

I nodded, "Fine."

"Let's go." Rick said.

I grabbed my gun from the floor and we left.

We were walking back through the corridors, and stopped when we heard footsteps. We had our weapons ready, and Axel and Glenn walked out. We walked farther and we heard moans and saw two walkers eating from a body. Rick shot them and I realized who it was.

"T-Dog." I whispered.

Daryl bent down and picked up a scarf. Carol's head scarf. Once we found our way out, we ran back into the courtyard.

"Hershel!"

"Mommy!" Jamie ran down the steps and over to me and I picked him up and he cried into my shoulder.

"You didn't find them?" He asked.

"We thought maybe they came back." Glenn said.

"What about T? Carol?" Hershel questioned.

"They didn't make it." Daryl answered.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't." Rick replied. "We're going back. Daryl, Vi, Glenn, you got with-"

Rick was interrupted with the sound of a baby crying. We all looked back at the door into the cell block and saw Carl and Maggie. And Maggie was holding a baby. Where was Lori? Rick walked towards them and dropped his hatchet. Maggie started crying and Rick shook his head.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Rick asked.

Rick walked past her and towards the door, "No... Rick, no!"

Rick stopped and looked at his son before letting out sobs that broke my heart and I cried into Jamie's hair and Daryl came over to hug us.

"No!" Rick cried.

I turned away and watched as Rick collapsed on the ground with grief.


	21. Chapter 21

Daryl broke away from me and went over to Rick.

"Rick, you with me? Rick?" Daryl asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Let me see the baby." Hershel said and Maggie gave the baby to Carl who took it to Hershel.

"What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked. 'We got anything a baby can eat?"

"The good news is she looks healthy. But she needs formula." Hershel told him. "And soon or she won't survive."

"Nope. No way. Not her." Daryl said. "We ain't losin' anybody else. I'm goin' for a run."

"I'll back you up." I told Daryl.

"I'll go, too." Glenn said.

"Okay, think of where we're goin'." Daryl commanded.

Daryl spoke to Beth for a moment before grabbing Jamie from my arms, "You be a good boy. Your momma and I'll be back soon."

Jamie nodded and I had him go over to Maggie.

"You two get the fence," Daryl told Axel and Oscar, "Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Vi, vamonos."

"Rick!" Maggie exclaimed when Rick grabbed the hatchet and stormed into the cell block.

Glenn said goodbye to Maggie before running over to the Hyundai with Daryl and I.

"There's a Piggly Wiggly over on 85." Glenn said.

"No, the baby section's been cleared out. Lori told me to keep an eye out, haven't had much luck." Maggie said, walking over with us.

"Any other places that might not be completely looted?" I asked.

"We saw signs of a shopping centre just north of here." Glenn answered,

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road. A car will never get through there." Maggie said.

"I'll go." I turned to Glenn and whispered, "After what she went through, you need to be here for your girl."

He nodded before grabbing Maggie's hand. I grabbed the biggest bag out of the back seat of the car and got on behind Daryl and we took off. We drove for about an hour when we found a place. It was an old daycare.

"Company's close. Stay tight." He told me.

I opened up the gate and we walked into the back yard. I looked through the window and saw a room that had no walkers in it, so broke it open with the butt of my gun. I walked in and looked around. There were toys all over the place. And on the wall were colorful handprints with names on them, most likely kids who used to go here. I took my bag off my shoulders and looked through a cabinet. There were diapers and bottles, and I stuffed them in here as I heard Daryl come in. Once I put the stuff in, we went out of he room and into the hallway. He went in one direction, and I went in the other.

We both heard rattling and we found the room where it came from. The kitchen. Daryl opened the bottom half of the door and we walked in and faced the closet, where the noise was coming from. I opened it and a possum hissed at me and Daryl shot it.

"Hello, dinner." Daryl said from around his flashlight.

"I'm not putting that in my bag." I told him before opening a cupboard and finding a few tubs of formula. "Jackpot."

We went through a few more rooms, finding some clothes and blankets for the baby and we were back on the road again. It wasn't until nighttime we got back. Oscar opened the gate and we drove through. I got off before Daryl stopped and ran into the cell block and he was behind me.

"Beth, Maggie." I said and they helped me prepare the bottle.

Beth poured warm water into the bottle and I put the formula in before shaking it. The baby was crying and I watched Carl give the baby to Daryl. She quieted down mostly, except for a few cries. She was hungry. I walked over and gave the bottle to Daryl.

"Shh." He told the baby.

When she started eating, Daryl looked at me and smiled and I returned it. Seeing him with the baby made him even more hotter, and I didn't know that was possible. I sat down and watched the two and Jamie crawled into my lap.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked Carl.

"Not yet." He answered, "But I was thinking maybe Sophia. Then there's Carol, too. And... Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Or... Lori. I don't know."

"Yeah... you like that? Huh?" Daryl asked, looking down at the baby, "Little Ass-kicker. Right? That's a good name, right?"

We all let out a few laughs at the name, "Little Ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?"

After the baby was fed and burped, I set out all the stuff I found for her. We put her in a diaper and clothes and Carl told us that he wanted her in his room. We used blankets to made a little cocoon for her on the bed. Jamie was sleeping on the top bunk and I was washing myself off. I felt a jolt in my stomach and I dropped the bowl.

"Hey, you okay?" Daryl asked, sticking his head in.

I nodded before letting out a sob and he rushed over an hugged me.

"Shhh, it's okay." He told me before he sat me down on my bed and crouched down to look at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... everything that happened today. I guess it's finally hit me." I answered before burying my head in his chest.

* * *

**I start school on Monday, so I might not be posting as often.**


	22. Chapter 22

,,The next morning we were all eating silently when Rick finally appeared, "Everybody okay?"

"Yeah, we are." Maggie answered.

Rick was all cleaned up, new clothes and no blood on his face.

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

"I cleared out the boiler block." Rick said,

"How many were there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen." Rick answered, "I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl."

Glenn stood up, "Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to."

"No, I do." Rick walked over to Daryl, "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah. We're runnin' low on ammo, though."

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon." Glenn said, "Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room. Axel's there tryin' to fix it in case of emergency." Daryl said. "We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

"Good. Good." Rick replied, walking towards the door and shutting it behind him.

"Rick." Hershel called out but he ignored him.

After breakfast, Oscar, Carl, and Daryl went to sweep the lower levels of the prison and Glenn and Maggie went on a run to get ammo and formula for Little Ass-kicker. I stayed with Beth and Jamie, helping her take care of the baby. Jamie really liked her. He liked holding her and helping to feed her. He even drew her a few pictures. It was a few hours before Carl and Oscar got back,

"Where's Daryl?" I asked.

"He still down there. He found Carol's knife." Carl answered and I sighed and nodded.

Beth and I started making dinner, Carl was sitting next to us, and behind us, Hershel was holding the baby and Jamie was next to Hershel, coloring on the notebook. Rick walked in and we all looked up at him. He walked past us and over to Hershel and the baby. We all watched as Rick took her from Hershel's arms and into his.

"Hey. Hey." He said softly to her.

He brought her into his chest and kissed her forehead when she started fussing around. Then the six of us and the baby walked outside.

"She looks like you." Rick told Carl with a small smile.

Rick looked at something outside the courtyard before handing the baby to Carl, "You got her?"

Rick walked out of the courtyard and into the field, "Jamie, you stay with them."

I followed him and saw what he was looking at. There was a woman limping towards the fence, holding a basket and a bag around her shoulders and also a sword on her back. The walkers paid her no attention, from the looks of it, she had guts all over her. She looked at us before she winced and brought her hand to her wound on her leg. The walker next to her must smelled her and the woman backed away a bit and took out her sword. Sh e put the basket on the ground and stabbed one walker through the head.

"Should we help her?" Carl asked from next to me.

We walked over to the door and the woman beheaded a walker. She was in real pain, you could tell by her yelp. She stabbed a walker through the chest before pushing him away. The woman walked backwards before falling and it didn't look like she was getting up. Carl and I shot the walkers that were getting close to her, waiting for Rick to come over. Rick opened the gate and we went out with him. Carl grabbed the basket, I grabbed her bag, and Rick grabbed the woman.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked from the field.

"Gunshot." Rick told him before picking her up.

"Carl, get a blanket." Rick said as we walked into the cell block, "Vi, water and a towel."

"All right." I told him before setting her bag on a table and rushing to get a bottle of water and a towel.

"Here?" Carl asked.

"She's not coming into the cell blocks." Rick stated as he set him down.

I handed him a bottle, "Here."

"Mommy, who is she?" Jamie asked,

"I don't know, baby." I told him as Rick poured water onto her chest.

"It's all right. It's all right. Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. Who are you?" Rick asked.

She saw her sword and tried to grab it, but Rick moved it out of her reach with is foot.

"We're not going to hurt you. Unless you try something stupid first, all right?" Rick said.

"Rick." I heard from behind me and I saw Daryl leaning against the entryway. "Who the hell is this?"

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked and she didn't answer, "You wanna tell us your name?"

"Y'all come on in here." Daryl said.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked, standing up.

"You're gonna wanna see this." Daryl replied.

"Go ahead." Rick said, "Carl, get the bag."

I grabbed Jamie's hand and we walked into the cell block, Carl bringing in the basket of formula and her bag. When Daryl locked the door, we followed him to a cell and I gasped.

Carol was alive.


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I've read a lot a reviews and people have been saying that Violet is pregnant or have been asking that. Well, this is the chapter where your questions are answered.**

* * *

Rick hugged her, "Thank god. Thank god."

"How?" Hershel asked as he hugged her.

"Solitary." She answered.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated." Daryl said as Jamie and I hugged her.

Once she let go of me, she looked down at the baby in Beth's arms. She looked at Rick and her smile fell, "I'm sorry."

After our reunion was over, we gave her food and water and let her get some rest. Rick, Daryl, and Hershel left the cell block to talked to the woman we found. After a few minutes, they came back in, except for Hershel, he was stitching up her wound and Carl was watching.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked.

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked.

"We ain't. I'll go after them." Daryl replied.

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone." Rick responded.

"I'll go." Beth offered.

"Me, too." Axel replied.

"I'm in." Oscar said.

The people who were going were Daryl, Rick, Oscar, and Michonne, the woman that we helped.

Carol and I were in the courtyard, watching them pack up. Carol was holding the baby and I was holding Jamie.

"Be careful." I told Daryl before he kissed me.

"Always am." He smirked before ruffling Jamie's hair, "You watch your mom."

"Yes sir." Jamie joked, saluting Daryl.

Daryl kissed me again before nodding to Carol and getting into the Hyundai. We watched as they left and went back inside. Beth and Carol were making dinner and I put the baby, Judith, down for a nap.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carol asked as I ate my second helping quickly.

I nodded, "Just a bit hungry, that's all."

"You've been eating a lot lately, are you sure?" Beth asked.

I looked down at my stomach, it was still skinny as always, "Yeah. I guess because we're in a safe place now, with lot of food and everything, my body is craving more."

They nodded, happy with my answer and we continued eating. After we were done I took the dishes and started cleaning. The others were in the cell block, doing whatever when my stomach started feeling queasy and I became light-headed. I set the bowl I was cleaning and the rag gently on the counter and grabbed the edges. I started breathing heavily and when pain ripped through my stomach and lower back and I screamed.

"Violet!" I heard people yelling.

"Mommy!"

"Vi!"

"What's happening!"

"Hershel!"

I felt hands grabbing me and I was brought to the cells.

"Grab a mattress and bring it here. I don't think she can make it any farther." I heard Hershel say.

"What's happening?!" I yelled as I was laid down and I felt wetness in my jeans.

"Get her pants off." Hershel said and Carol and Beth grabbed my waist band and pulled my jeans off of me.

"Oh my god. Is that what I think it is?" Carol asked.

"I think it is." Hershel answered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as the pain dulled.

"Violet, have you been feeling nauseous or anything weird in your stomach lately?" Hershel asked me.

"Why?"

"Have you?" Hershel asked.

"Yes! Why? What's wrong with me?" I questioned.

"Pain in your lower back?

"Yes."

"Feeling sick at the smell of cooking meat?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I replied.

"Moody?"

"Will you answer the question?!" I yelled.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" I asked.

"You're going into labor." Hershel told me.

I looked at my stomach, "Hershel, are you sure I ain't having a miscarriage?"

He shook his head and I screamed as more pain came, "If you were having a miscarriage, there would be a lot of blood."

"Hershel, I don't think the baby will make it. Look at my stomach, I haven't gained any weight." I said.

"Violet, we will not lose you or the baby. Yes, it will be small, but it will live, you understand me?" Hershel replied.

I nodded, "Now, let's see if you're dilated." Hershel checked and he looked around at us, "Beth, Carl, I need you to hold her hands, she's gonna squeeze them hard, you're warned. Carol, you've been through this before, I'm going to need you're help. Axel, I need you to get scissors, water, a plastic bag, and lots of towels. Jamie, be here for your momma."

They all nodded and Beth and Carl grabbed one of my hands. I squeezed and yelled as another wave of pain hit my stomach and lower back.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" Jamie exclaimed and I laughed.

Axel came back with the stuff and Carol grabbed a towel and put some water on it before dabbing my face and neck, "Daryl's gonna be so happy. Maybe a little mad he wasn't here, but happy."

"Yeah, you saw how he was with Judith." Beth added.

Hershel told Axel to go into the guard tower and keep watch from the others and when he came back with the stuff Hershel asked for.

I smiled at them and looked at Jamie, "What do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"

"Boy!"

"Alright, Violet, you're just about ready. Once another contraction hits, I need you to push." Hershel said.

I nodded and right as the pain hit my body, I screamed and pushed as hard as I could.

"You're doing great, honey. Keep pushing." Carol said.

The pain stopped and I stopped pushing and we heard screams, and it wasn't from me. "What the hell is that?"

"It came from inside." Beth said. "How is that possible?"

"The tombs are filled with walkers from outside. Anyone could have wandered in." Hershel informed us.

Carl grabbed his gun, "I'm going."

"I can't let you go down there." Hershel said.

"My father would go." Carl replied.

Hershel nodded and Carl left.

"Oh, this is a very stressful day." I commented.

"Indeed it is." Hershel replied.

"You know, maybe it is sorta possible to be pregnant and not have a stomach. I used to watch this show when I was bored, it was called 'I didn't know I was pregnant'. A lot of woman didn't have stomachs when they gave birth, they were just as surprised as I am right now when the baby popped out."

Another contraction came and Hershel told me to push, "I can see the head."

"Finally!" I sighed as I pushed again.

"A few more." Hershel said and I pushed again. "Here it is."

I stopped pushing when I heard the cries of a baby and everything went dark.

* * *

*****Hershel POV*****

"Is she okay?" Carol asked as I cut the cord on the baby boy.

I took Violet's pulse and nodded, "Passed out from exhaustion, I bet. Beth, can you clean him up?"

Beth nodded and took the baby from my arms. I poured some water onto Violet, "Come on, Violet, you still need to push. We have to get the placenta out."

Her eyes opened a little, "You just have to push a little bit more."

Violet's eyes opened more and she sat up slowly, "Push more. Got it."

"Okay, one, two, three-"

Violet screamed as she pushed and I grabbed the plastic bag Axel got me and got ready to catch the after birth. Once we got that out, Carol and Jamie helped her to her cell and get cleaned up. I tied the bag with the placenta in it and set it aside, the others are gonna have to bury it later. I slowly got up with the help of the wall and went into the cell where Beth had the baby.

"He's healthy, small, but healthy." I said.

"He isn't crying anymore, so he's not hungry. Once Violet wakes up she's gonna need to feed him." Beth replied.

I heard the door to the cell block closing and I looked at Carl, "She okay?"

"Had a baby boy. Violet's resting now." I answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard a woman ask.

Beth handed the baby to Carol and went over to Carl.

"Kid, did you just lock us in here?" A man asked.

"Open the door."

"This room is secure. You'll be safe. You have food and water." Carl replied.

The woman walked up to the door, "Open this door."

"I can't." Carl said,

"Come on, man. We're not animals." She said. "Don't do this."

She looked up at me and banged on the door, "Hey! You can't just leave us in here! Open this door! Open it! Now!"

"Sasha!" The man yelled, pulling her away, "Back away from their door and let the man go. Look around you. This is the best we've had in weeks. His house. We got other things to do." He looked at Carl, "We don't want any trouble."

"Shouldn't we help them?" Beth asked.

"I did." Carl answered.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning I woke up to a baby crying. Last night Beth and Carol found a box and put blankets inside to make a bed for my newborn baby boy. I stood up and walked over to the baby.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry." I said while I picked the small baby up.

I sat on the bed and put him down next to me so I could take my shirt and bra off quickly. I picked him up again and it wasn't long before he latched on and started sucking. I covered the other half of my chest and sighed. I was starting to get worried, the others left yesterday afternoon and they weren't back yet.

"I guess we're gonna need to get some clothes for him. I don't think Daryl wants him wearing pink." Carol said from the doorway.

I laughed, "Yeah, I don't think he would either."

"Thought of any names yet?" Carol asked.

"I always liked the name Colt, like the gun. But I don't want to chose one without Daryl here." I answered. "Thanks for letting Jamie sleep in your cell. I wanted him to get some sleep without the baby waking him up every few hours."

"It's no problem. When I had Sophia, she'd always cry at three in the morning. Ed had to leave just to get some sleep." Carol replied. "Once you're done feeding him, there's breakfast."

I nodded, "Thanks."

After I was done feeding him I changed his diaper and left the cell block.

"I'll take him for you." Carol said.

"Thank you." I smiled at her before handing him to her and leaving the cell block to get food.

"How are you feeling?" Hershel asked me as Axel gave me a bowl of soup.

"Fine, actually. A little sore, but I guess that's normal. But hey, at least I won't get stretch marks." I joked.

"Did you have a baby, too?" Sasha asked.

I nodded, "Last night. Right as you guys came."

"Where's the baby?" She asked.

"Carol's watching him while I eat." I told her.

I heard crying and I sighed, "That's my cue."

I left with my bowl in my hand and back to my cell where Carol was with my baby. I ate and Carol gave him back to me before taking my bowl. She told me she was going on watch with Carl, waiting for the others to come back.

"Mommy can I hold him?" Jamie asked, coming into the cell.

"Sure, baby." I smiled at him.

He sat next to me and I carefully handed him the baby.

"He's squishy." He commented and I laughed.

"They're back!" I heard outside the cell block.

"Wanna go surprise daddy with your brother?" I asked Jamie.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

I took the baby from him and we left to go in the courtyard.

"Vi?" Maggie looked at me in surprise and down at the boy in my arms.

"Turns out I was pregnant." I smiled and looked around for Daryl, "Where's Daryl?"

Rick walked up to me and looked at the baby, "We found Merle."

"Merle? Is he okay?" I asked.

"They're fine. Both of them. But Daryl... they left." Rick said.

"No." I stepped back, "Daryl wouldn't... No."

Rick hugged me, careful of the baby, "I'm sorry."

I let out a sob, "Mommy?"

I looked over at Jamie, who looked confused. And I looked back at Rick, "I can't tell him." I whispered.

"We don't have to tell him right now. You go inside, I'll be there in a minute." Rick replied.

I nodded, adjusting the baby, before going inside with Jamie. Maggie looked at me, "Can I hold him?"

I gave him to her, "I guess I should give him a name. I was waiting until Daryl got back."

"I'm sure he would be happy. Gosh, he's tiny." Maggie replied.

"Yeah, you should've seen my face when Hershel said I was going into labor. Giving birth is painful." I said.

Maggie let out a small laugh, "What are you gonna name him?"

"Well, I told Carol that I like the name Colt." I replied.

I smiled at the baby in her arms, "Colt Dixon. I love it."

"It's cute." Beth said, who was holding Judith.

When we heard the door open and close, we knew Rick and Hershel came back inside. They came right into the cell block, not even looking at our new guests. Maggie gave Colt back to me and walked into her cell and Rick walked over to Beth and I and took Judith, "She kind of has Lori's eyes. Don't you think?"

Rick looked at Judith and she started crying and he held her to his chest. A while later Beth took her back for her nap, "You okay?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I should've tried harder to bring-" He started.

"Don't blame yourself. I ain't blaming any of you. The only person to blame is Daryl. He's the one that left. It was his choice." I interrupted. "And besides, I'm not alone in this. I have you, Carol, Beth, Maggie, Hershel, Glenn, Carl, and Jamie."

"You're right. You do have us." Rick looked down at Colt, "He's so small."

"Well, I didn't have a baby bump. Hershel said he was gonna be small. I'm lucky that he's healthy. And he eats a lot, so he'll grow in no time." I replied.

Rick smiled at me before leaving and I looked at Colt, "Let's go get you a bath, huh?"

After giving Colt a bath and putting him down for a nap we all stood in the cell block, waiting for Rick.

"Whenever Tomas went off, Oscar always stood up for me, you know? He was my friend." Axel said to Carol.

"He went out fighting." Rick told him.

"So what now?" Beth asked, "You think the Governor will retaliate?"

"Yes." Maggie answered.

"Let him try."

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're out numbered and out gunned." Carol said.

"We could use some reinforcements." Hershel told Rick.

Rick opened the door and we walked out of the cell block and over to the four people Carl saved.

"I'm Tyreese."

"Sasha, Allen, Ben." Hershel said.

"How'd you get in?" Rick asked.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down." Tyreese answered.

"That side's completely overrun with walkers. How's you get this far?" Rick questioned.

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna." Tyreese replied.

"They were lost in the gyms." Carl said.

"You brought them here?" Rick asked his son.

"He had no choice." Hershel told him.

"I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like." Rick said.

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands." Tyreese commented. "We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out, get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute."

"No." Rick said.

"Please." Sasha begged. "It's like Ten Little Indians out there. It's just us now."

"No." Rick repeated.

"Let's talk about this." Hershel said. "We can't just keep-"

"We've been through this. With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened." Rick told the older man.

"Axel and Oscar weren't like them." Carol said.

"And where's Oscar now?" Rick asked her before looking back at Tyreese, "I can't be responsible."

"You turn us out, you are responsible." Tyreese replied.

"Rick." Rick walked over to Hershel, "You've done so much for us. I appreciate that. We all do. We owe you our lives. We've done everything you asked without question. And I'm telling you you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance."

Rick looked at all of us and sighed, "Yeah." But then he started muttering 'no'.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl asked.

"Why are you- no. I can't help you! Get out! Get out!" Rick yelled.

"Whoa, it's all good." Tyreese said.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to-" Maggie began.

"You don't belong here! Get out! Please!"

"We'll leave. We're going." Tyreese said as Rick continued to yell.

Glenn escorted them out and Rick seemed to have calmed down and we all went back into the cell block. I went into my cell and sat on the bed before letting out a small sob and covering my face in the pillow. Today was the worst day ever.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning I was woken by Colt again. The sun wasn't even up yet. I groaned before sitting up and walking over to the box.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked as I picked him up, "Oh, you smell, that's why."

I grabbed a diaper and wipes from the box next to the small desk and changed Colt. I put him back in his box to get more sleep, and I decided to make breakfast. The sun was finally rising and Carol walked into the kitchen,

"Hey, I was just about to make some food." She said.

"Colt woke me up. I needed a distraction." I told her.

"I know how much you love Daryl. And I know it hurts that he left. Just know I'm here if you need a cry, okay?" Carol said.

I nodded, "Thanks, Carol."

She nodded and helped me make breakfast. After we were done everyone started waking up and coming to eat. Colt started crying again. I fed him and got Jamie before we all met around the tables. Glenn and Carl made a map of the prison on the floor with chalk.

"Now, you said you found Tyreese's group here?" Glenn asked, pointing to a spot on the map.

"Yeah."

"We secured this." Glenn said.

"He thought he came through here." Carl replied.

"Means there's another breach. Okay. The whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of men." Glenn said.

"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack?" Beth asked. "Maybe you scared him off."

"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans. Trophies." Michonne replied, "He's coming."

"We should hit him now."

"What?" Beth asked.

"He won't be expecting it." Glenn said. "We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

"We're not assassins." Carol responded.

Glenn walked over to Michonne, "You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight. I'll do it myself."

Michonne nodded and Glenn backed up, "Okay."

"He didn't know you were coming last time and looked what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed." Hershel said.

"You can't stop me." Glenn replied.

"Rick would never allow this." Hershel responded.

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?" Glenn asked,

"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here. Lori, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth anymore killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now." Hershel said.

"And go where?"

"We lived on the road all winter." Hershel answered.

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have two babies crying for walkers every four hours." Glenn replied.

"We can't stay here." Hershel said.

"We can't run." Glenn replied.

Maggie went back into the cell block and Glenn turned to look at all of us, "All right. We'll stay put. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand. Carl, you and I will go down into the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is."

"You got it."

"You'll need some help." Michonne said.

"No, in case anything happens, I need you out here." Glenn said before looking at us, "Who's on watch?" None of us answered and he started walking away,"Damn it."

Carl and Glenn went into the tombs and came back a while later, sweaty and covered in blood, "The tombs outside the boiler room are overrun again."

"That whole section had been cleared." Beth said as she locked the door.

"It's a steady stream of walkers." Carl said.

"We're wasting time." Hershel commented. "The Governor is supposedly on the way and we're stuck in here with walkers."

"Trapped between a rock and a hard place."

"For the last time, running is not an option." Glenn said.

"Glenn, if the tombs have filled up again, it may just be a matter of time before they push in here." Carol replied.

"Or until some fence gives away." Beth added.

"What if one of them herds is passing through? Or settled?" Axel questioned.

"Can't handle that with just the few of us." Carol replied.

"Okay. All right, we need to scout the far side of the prison. Find out what's going on." Glenn said.

"You're going out there?" Hershel asked.

"Take a car and make it quick." Glenn replied.

"I'll drive." Axel offered.

"No, you stay here. Help with the fortifications. I'll take Maggie." Glenn responded.

"You sure she's up to that?" Hershel questioned.

Glenn didn't answer and went into the cell block to talk to her. We all left to do our own thing. I decided to go out and get some fresh air with Jamie and Colt.

"Gonna need to make a run soon." I told Carl and Beth as they walked up to me, "Colt needs clothes, and both him and Judith are gonna need more formula. And more diapers. Lots and lots of diapers."

"Glenn and Maggie will probably go at the end of the week." Carl replied.

I looked down at Colt, who yawned, "Someone needs a nap."

Jamie and I started walking back towards the block when I heard a scream. I turned around and saw Axel hit the ground.

"Vi! Get your kids inside!" Carl yelled at me.

Colt started crying and Jamie gripped onto my shirt. I hid behind a wall and had Jamie take Colt, "Stay here. Don't drop him."

I took out my gun and aimed for the guard tower that one of the Woodbury people were on. We just can't take a break, can we? I shot him down and it was quiet, the only sound was Colt crying. I saw Maggie run out with a few guns and give them to Beth and Carol. I heard a truck coming and I saw it crash through the fence.

"Oh, shit." What the hell were they doing?

Then, the back of the truck opened and walkers filed out.

"Violet! Get the hell in the cell block!" Maggie yelled.

"Can't! If we go, we're out in the open! They could shoot us down!" I yelled back.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Jamie whimpered, holding onto his baby brother.

"Everything's gonna be alright, baby." I told him.

Once I saw the cars leaving, I picked Jamie up and ran back inside the cell block, "Put Colt in his box and stay in our cell! I'll be back."

I ran outside and Maggie and Carl opened the gates for Glenn to come through with Michonne and Hershel.

"Oh god, Axel." I said, looking at his body.

I then looked out into the field, they were overrun with walkers again.

"Come on, let's go take care of your baby." Carol said to me and she put her arms around my shoulders and we walked inside.

You could hear Colt quite clearly, crying his eyes out.

"Mommy!" I picked up Jamie and we went over to the box we made for Colt.

Carol picked him up and started bouncing him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Everything's okay, sweetheart. You can stop crying now." I said, rubbing his stomach.

A few minutes later he stopped crying, "He probably needs to be changed."

"I got him. You get some rest. You look exhausted." Carol said.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded, "This baby's been keeping you up. You and Jamie rest."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about Axel." I said.

Carol nodded at me before leaving the cell with Colt and I laid down on my bed with Jamie.

* * *

*****Daryl's POV*****

Merle and I walked into the cell block with Rick. I was ignoring all of Merle's comments on the prison. They welcomed me back and I looked at the baby in Carol's arms.

"How's little ass-kicker?" I asked her and her eyes widened.

I looked around, everyone was looking at me and the baby. Then Beth walked in holding Judith. I automatically looked at the baby in Carol's arms.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Daddy!"

Jamie ran over to me and I picked him up, "Hey, kid."

"Oh, baby brother. You have been busy while I was gone." Merle said.

Jamie looked from Merle and back to me, a giant smile on his face, "Daddy, I have a baby brother!"

Again, I looked back at the baby, "Please tell me she's-"

"Violet's fine, Daryl. She's sleeping. Colt's been waking her up early every morning." Carol answered.

"Colt?" I questioned as I let Jamie down.

"My brother!" He said.

"You've been bumping uglies with the hot chick with the big tits?" Merle laughed, "You're better than I thought Darylina."

"Shut up, Merle!" I yelled.

"Alright, that's it." Rick grabbed Merle's arm and shoved him into the holding cell.

"Wha' are you doin', Officer Friendly. Don't touch me!"

Colt started crying and I turned my focus onto my kid. My kid, "Can I hold 'im?"

"Of course. He is your child after all." Carol smiled at me and handed me the baby.

"Shh." I whispered as I bounced him up and done.

He stopped crying and I smiled down at him before looking at the others who were smiling at me.

"Darylina's gone soft." I heard Merle say.

I ignored him and gave Colt back to Carol, "I'm gonna go see Vi."

* * *

*****Violet's POV*****

I was woken from Jamie crawling over me and I heard him yell 'daddy' a few moments later. Daryl was back. I laid there for a few moments until I heard footsteps enter my cell. I knew who it was and I closed my eyes.

"He's so tiny." I heard him whisper emotionally. So emotionally, I could barely tell it was him saying it.

"I guess I should expect that. You didn't have a belly. I would've liked that, seeing your stomach grow with our child. Feeling him kick, Jamie touching your stomach, I wish that would've happened. We would've been prepared, I wouldn't have left you."

He was silent for a few minutes before sighing,

"I wasn't there, and I left you alone. You and Jamie. And Colt. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. And I don't expect you to forgive, but I will be here for now on. I promise you that."

He stood up and I heard him walk away before I opened my eyes. I'm not mad at him, I'm hurt. He didn't think of us at all when he left. If he hadn't come back, I don't know what I would've told Jamie. Or Colt once he got old enough to ask where Daryl went. He left me, Jamie, Colt, Rick, Carol, Glenn, Hershel, Maggie, Carl, and Beth. All for his poor excuse of a brother.

* * *

**So I posted soon, and, uh, the Guest that reviewed saying that you might kill a teddy bear, please don't. Sorry that I haven't been updating as much. Season 4 of the Walking Dead will be on Netflix and I'll be able to make more chapters an update sooner. Review and you might save innocent teddy bears around the world.**


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning we all met in the cell block to have a meeting. I was sitting on the steps beside Hershel with Colt in my arms and Jamie was being held by Daryl. He's been trying to get me to look at him all morning, but I made sure I didn't look at him.

"We're not leaving." Rick said.

"We can't stay here." Hershel replied.

"What if there's another sniper?" Maggie asked, "A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds."

"We can't even go outside." Beth said.

"Not in the daylight." Carol added.

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn said.

"No, better to live like rats." Merle said from outside the block,

"You got a better idea?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah, we should've slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day." Merle answered, "But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got some scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl replied.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted." Merle said.

"Let's put him in another cell block." Maggie told Rick.

"No. He's got a point." Daryl defended his brother.

"This is all you. You started this." Maggie said to Merle.

"What difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Beth questioned.

"I say we should leave." Hershel said. "Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here."

Rick started walking away and Hershel stood up, "Get back here!" Once Rick stopped, Hershel went over to him, "You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

After Hershel finished, we all left to do our own thing. Rick went to take watch, and Carl followed him. Colt was starting to smell, so I went into my cell to change him. Once I was done feeding him too, Jamie came in and we started working on writing. I heard Daryl and Glenn arguing a few minutes later before I saw Daryl walk up to the perch and he walked over to my cell and leaned against the doorway.

"Good job, Jamie." I told the boy when he wrote his name.

"Daddy, look! I can write my name!" Jamie exclaimed, showing Daryl the paper.

"That's great, kid." Daryl smiled at him.

And for some reason, Colt started crying.

"Shh. It's okay. Stop crying, sweetheart." I whispered, bouncing him slightly, trying to calm him down.

Daryl came in further and took him from my arms, cooing at the baby until he calmed down.

"I can look after him for awhile." Daryl offered.

I sighed, "Okay."

Daryl gave me a small smile before leaving to go to his cell.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Jamie asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you mad at daddy?"

"No, I'm not mad. Now let's get back to work." I told him.

Once we were done with math, I let him color and I left him alone in our cell. I went into Daryl's cell and saw him playing with Colt.

"I can take him now." I told him.

Daryl looked up at me with a smile, "Okay."

He stood up from his bed and walked over to me, slowly handing me Colt. I turned to leave the cell when he stopped me, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No." I answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I was never mad at you." I replied.

"What were you?"

"Hurt." I turned around to face him, "You left when I needed you the most. You're lucky you came back, 'cause I have no idea what I would've told Jamie."

"I'm so sorry." Daryl whispered.

I smiled sadly, "I know."

I leaned up and kissed him softly. When I pulled back, he gripped my hips and kissed me again. Then Carl came into the cell block, telling everyone that Andrea was here. Daryl let go of me and grabbed his crossbow before following Rick, Merle, Michonne, and Beth.

Rick told me to stay inside with the kids and Hershel and I brought them all to my cell. A few minutes later, everyone came in, including Andrea. I put Judith and Colt in their boxes and Jamie, Hershel, and I went to greet her. After I hugged her, we sat by Daryl.

"Hershel, my god." Andrea said, looking at his missing leg. "I can't believe this. Where's Shane?"

None of us answered her, we just looked at each other and she got the message, "And Lori?"

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel answered.

"Neither did T-Dog."

"I'm so sorry." Andrea looked at Carl, "Carl. Rick, I-. You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block." Glenn answered.

"There?" Andrea asked, pointing at the doorway. "Well, can I go in?"

"I won't allow that." Rick replied.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." Rick said.

"He said you fired first." Andrea replied.

"Well, he's lying." Rick responded.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel said.

"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl added.

"I didn't know anything about that." Andrea told him. "As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out." Andrea said, looking at Glenn and Maggie.

"That was days ago."

"I told you, I came as soon as I could." Andrea turned to Michonne, "What have you told them?"

"Nothing." She answered.

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us." Glenn replied.

"With his finger on the trigger." Andrea said, pointing to Merle. "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you? Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out." Rick replied "We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will."

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you." Andrea responded.

Merle chuckled, "You know better than that."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel questioned.

"No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack." Andrea answered.

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Phillip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl said.

"We're taken too much shit for too long." Glenn told Andrea, "He wants a war? He's got one."

"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town." Andrea looked at all of us, "Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"You want to make this right, get us inside." Rick told her.

"No."

"Then we got nothing to talk about." Rick replied, walking towards the cell block.

"There are innocent people." Andrea called after him.

Andrea and Michonne went out into the courtyard to speak in private. Jamie left to go see Colt and I followed him. A few moments later I heard a knock on the wall,

"I heard you had a boy." Andrea said.

I smiled at her and showed her Colt, "Yeah. He was a surprise."

"He's so tiny." She cooed and held him in her arms.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until I went into labor. I had the symptoms, just not the baby bump." I replied.

"What's his name?" Andrea asked.

"Colt. Like the gun." I answered.

"That's fitting." She replied.

"Did you see Judith yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. They're both so precious." Andrea said.

"You're not the one who wakes up to the crying at four in the morning." I joked. "Jamie loves him. He was so excited when Hershel said I was pregnant."

"Oh, I bet. I was about twelve when my mom had.. Amy. I was happy to get a little sister."

After catching up with mostly everyone, Rick got a car to give to Andrea so she could get back to Woodbury.

"Can you spare it?" Andrea asked Rick when he got out of the car.

"Yeah." He answered.

Andrea looked at all of us, giving us silent goodbyes, "Well, take care."

"Andrea." Rick said before handing her her gun, "Be careful."

"You, too." She replied before starting the car and driving away from the prison.


	27. Chapter 27

Rick, Carl, and Michonne left for Rick's home town to get guns and more supplies. So until they came back, we sort of relaxed. There was always two people on watch per a shift, and we were always ready to go outside and shoot the Governor and his people if they came.

Daryl and I made up, mostly. For the past few nights I'd wake up and expect him to be gone again. We moved his stuff into Jamie and I's cell, and we shared the bottom bed together. It was a squeeze, four people in one cell. Maybe we could get a bigger room. There has to be offices somewhere.

Right now it was after lunch, and I was sitting on my bed with Daryl. I was sitting between his knees and my back was pressed against his chest. My shirt was off and I was feeding Colt.

"He has your eyes." I told Daryl.

"Mmm, he may have my eyes, but he looks more like you." Daryl replied, running his fingers through my hair.

"You think?"

"You bet." He answered, kissing the side of my head.

Once Colt was done, we put him back in the box and went to the shower room. After we were done Daryl went to find Merle and make sure he hasn't started a fight. I went to spend time with Jamie and we played goldfish in our cell. A few hours later, Rick, Carl, and Michonne came back with lots of gun and ammo and baby stuff. They even got cribs for Judith and Colt. Daryl and I set it up at the foot of our beds. We took Colt out of his box and into his new bed.

After that, we got a message from Woodbury that the Governor and Rick will have a meeting at an abandoned building a few miles away from here. They agreed, of course, and Rick, Daryl, and Hershel are gonna leave tomorrow morning.

The next day when they left, Merle started causing problems. He and Glenn started arguing about leaving and getting rid of the Governor for good. Maggie and Michonne had to jump on Merle to stop him.

To stop all three of them, Beth grabbed a hand gun and shot into the air. I left and went back into the cell block and washed Colt. After I put him in his crib, Merle walked into the cell.

"Hi, Merle."

"So, you're the girl who made my baby brother soft." He said.

"I didn't make your brother anything. He changed by himself... for the better. Daryl is Rick's right hand man. We depend on him. He's done great things since you disappeared, he started caring." I replied.

"In this world, that's a shitty trait to have." Merle responded.

I shook my head, "Not in my eyes."

"Hey! They're back!"

Merle and I left the cell and everyone met downstairs. Daryl came over with Jamie in his arms and put an arm around my waist as Rick walked over with a rifle in his hand.

"So, I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while." Rick said.

"Just the two of ya?" Merle asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." Merle told Glenn.

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war." Rick said before he left to go outside.

Daryl nodded to Merle before he grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs and into our cell. He sat Jamie on his bed and grabbed Colt from the crib,

"Hey, buddy." He cooed before looking at me, "Everything go okay while we were gone?"

"Merle and Glenn fought. Merle wanted to go and kill the Governor while Rick was talking to him." I answered.

"Shit. Can't leave him alone for a few hours and he causes trouble." Daryl muttered.

"We took care of it, Daryl. You aren't responsible for him." I replied before kissing his cheek and leaving the cell with Jamie.

Two days later Maggie, Carl, and I were in between the two fences, distracting the walkers while Glenn, Michonne, Beth, and Daryl set up traps for the Governor in the field. Carol was inside taking care of the kids. When they were done, the three of us started walking back. When we met up with the others, we went to do other things.

Jamie caught a cold and we had to move Colt so he wouldn't get sick, too. We put his crib next to Judith's just outside the cell block. None of us were surprised when he got sick. It's almost winter again and we had to get our jackets out again. Daryl and I went on a run to get more warm clothes for everyone yesterday and we got a lot. We also got more stuff for Colt and Judith like diapers and formula.

I went inside and made soup for him before going into my cell and waking Jamie up.

"You need to eat, baby." I said.

"Okay, mommy." He coughed.

I set the bowl on the metal desk and helped him down. I sat on my bed and watched as he ate. After he was finished, I picked him up and set him on his bed before tucking him in and grabbing the bowl and leaving.

Hours later I couldn't find Daryl and Rick called us all into a meeting. I let Jamie rest and I picked up Colt before following Carol outside and to a picnic table and sat next to Carl. I looked around and noticed Daryl, Merle, and Michonne missing.

"When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said that he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne." Rick started and my eyes widened.

Did he really give Michonne over to the Governor?

"And I was gonna do that... to keep us safe. I changed my mind. But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late." He continued, "I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry. What I said last year, that first night after the farm... it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me. This is life and death. How you live... how you die... it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go."

He watched us for a second before turning around and leaving us shocked. Once we recovered, we all split up. I went inside and put Colt in his crib before checking up on Jamie. I sat on my bed and started folding some clothes when I heard a clang. I looked towards the door and saw Daryl with tears in his eyes.

"Daryl? What's wrong?" I asked as I stood up and hugged him.

"Merle." He said against my neck.


	28. Chapter 28

Rick came up with the plan to get rid of the Governor. Everyone is gonna pack up their stuff and put it in the back of the car and pretend we left the prison. I was currently folding up the cribs and hiding them away since there's no room in the cars for them.

I smiled as Carl and Jamie walked by, carrying their bags outside. Once I got the cribs away, I went into my cell and packed my clothes and Colt's stuff into my bag and looked around, making sure I didn't forget anything. I put the bag in the back of the Hyundai and Beth came over and gave me Colt. I smiled at her before looking over at Daryl, who was talking to Carol.

I looked down at Colt an he was playing with my hair. I played with his fingers as Daryl walked up to me.

"I want you to go with Hershel, Beth, and Carl. Colt and Jamie need their mom and-"

"Okay." I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"I said 'okay'. I'll go with Hershel." I answered.

"No arguing?"

I smiled, "I was gonna go anyway, Daryl. I can take care of myself."

I kissed his cheek before I got into the car and Beth buckled Jamie in and we left. Once Hershel parked the car in the woods, we left the three kids in the car and we found leaves and branches to cover the car with. Carl and I got out our guns in case someone found us and we soon heard vehicles driving past the woods and to the prison. A few minutes later guns were being fired. It wasn't long before we heard the vehicles again, except this time they were leaving. I smiled at Beth, we did it.

I heard heavy breathing and branches being broken, and a teenager ran up to us and Carl pointed his gun at him,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot." He said, holding his hands up.

"Drop the weapon, kid." I ordered.

"Sure." He replied, watching Carl as he slowly lowered his gun, "Here, take it."

Just as he was about to put his gun on the ground, Carl shot him in the head and the kid fell. I looked at Carl with wide eyes, he just killed a kid. A person. It was way different shooting a human being than a walker. I looked at Hershel and Beth, who were both looking at Carl, too.

After we cleaned off the car, we drove back to the prison. I grabbed Colt and took Jamie's hand and we walked towards the door.

"I'll talk to Rick about Carl." Hershel whispered to me.

I nodded, "What he did was uncalled for. He couldn't have been more than two years older than Carl."

"Rick'll deal with it."

Carol came out and helped grab some of our bags. I walked inside and saw Hershel and Carl talking to Rick. Daryl came up to us and picked Jamie up.

"We're going back to Woodbury to finish it." Daryl told me.

"Okay. Just be careful." I replied.

He kissed me gently, "Always am." He said against my lips and I pulled back.

"Come on, baby. Let's put our stuff back." I said to Jamie and Daryl put him down.

"Okay, mommy." Jamie replied and we walked back to the cell.

After bringing our stuff back into the prison, the others were ready to go. Maggie and Glenn were staying behind in case the Governor came back. While the others were gone I set the cribs back up and put away my clothes and Daryl's. We really needed a bigger room.

We put the babies in their beds and set everything back up. I sat outside with my gun and waited for the others to come back. I sat in the guard tower until the next morning when I heard Daryl's motorcycle. I watched as him, the silver truck, and a school bus drove through the field. I quickly got down from the tower and opened the gate with Glenn and Maggie.

Tyreese was the first to come out of the bus, and a woman followed him and they helped people out of the bus.

"What's going on?" I asked Daryl.

"They're gonna join us. The Governor killed the other people, and left Woodbury. We went there and took everyone here." Daryl answered.

"So it's over?" I questioned.

"It's over."


	29. Chapter 29

Winter came and gone, we have been settled down for a few months. We got the gate fixed, and now we have this contraption that keeps the walkers from getting inside. These two metal door push the walkers coming towards the gate and get pushed into wooden stakes.

Everyone got into routine. Some would go out on runs, others would help with chores and all that. Daryl and I finally got a room. We found offices and cleared it out. While on a run, Daryl found a bed frame, a mattress, and blankets. Colt's crib was in the corner and we had other belongs throughout the room. Jamie doesn't sleep with us, for the past few months he's been following Carl around, so he sleeps in the same cell as him. The two kids wake up early and help Rick with his farming.

That's right. Rick. He gave up the leader role and took over as the farmer. We now have a council with Daryl, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Carol, Sasha, and Tyreese on it.

Colt's gotten bigger, and so has Judith. They're about four months old now. Jamie plays with them, and Beth and I usually watch over the two, sometimes Carol. We now have a lot of kids around. Mostly under the age of fourteen. But it was nice to see that there was kids that survived the zombie apocalypse.

So far we haven't seen any sign of the Governor. Like he just disappeared. If we're lucky, he's gone for good. But when are we ever? Michonne was always out looking for him all over Georgia. During the winter, people started showing up, and we'd take them in. We had a lot of people come in, we cleared out cell blocks B, D, and E. A was cleared out, but we used it for stuff other than a place for people to live in.

I was on my way to help with the walker problem on the fence when I saw Carol and Daryl talking.

"About today, I don't know if we'll be able to spare a lot of people for the run." Carol said.

"Our place is good to go, if we could get a move on." Daryl replied.

"Yeah. The thing is we had a pretty big build up overnight. Dozens more towards three. It's getting as bad as last month, they don't spread out anymore."

"The people in the center draw more of 'em out. Get enough of those damn fence clingers, they started to herd up." Daryl responded.

"They're pushing against the fences again. It's manageable but unless we get ahead of it, not for long. Sorry, pookie." Carol replied.

Daryl nudged her with his elbow before leaving. Pookie? Daryl doesn't even let me call him things like that. If I do, he tells me to stop and I do. But he doesn't tell Carol? Just gives her a small nudge and leaves? He hates little pet names like that.

I sighed quietly before going up to the fence and grabbing a crowbar and going down to the fence to kill the walkers. About ten minutes later I heard footsteps walking up behind me.

"I'm goin' now. I'll be back before sunset." Daryl said.

"Okay." I replied, killing another walker.

"You alrigh'?" He asked, spinning me around.

I nodded, "Yeah, Daryl. I'm just fine."

"Okay." Daryl responded before leaning down and trying to kiss me.

Trying.

I stepped back and smiled tightly, "I have guts all over me, babe."

"Don't call me that. You know I don't like being called things like that." Daryl replied.

I gave him a small glare and scoffed before turning back to the fence full of walkers and stabbed one through the eye. I heard him sigh before leaving. After a few hours of clearing the walkers up, I went to go check on Colt. Jamie was at story time with the other kids, so I didn't have to find him. I cleaned up and grabbed Colt from his crib,

"Hey, sweetheart."

He made some baby sounds and I bounced him slightly before setting him on the floor and putting his toys around him. I let him play while I got his breakfast ready. He and Judith are starting to eat solid food, but still mostly milk. After feeding him I walked around, saying hi to some people I knew.

I found Maggie and the three of us went outside to enjoy the fresh air. We gossiped, I told her about the pet name thing with Daryl, and we played with Colt for a bit. When it started getting dark we went to get dinner. I fed Colt some applesauce and we walked back to our room. I gave Colt a bath before putting him in his crib and went to find Jamie.

When I found the five year old, I made sure he ate and had him go take a bath before walking him to his cell. I left him with Carl and went to my room to get ready to go to sleep. After I got dressed in short shorts and a hoodie I realized Daryl wasn't back yet. He said he would be back by sun set, didn't he?

I laid down on the bed, waiting for him to come back. I eventually doze off but woke again when the door opened. I heard Daryl sigh before the sound of clothes shuffling around and the other side of the bed dipped under his weight.

"Sorry I was late. We ran into a problem at the place we went to. Roof collapsed and there was dozens of walkers on it. They rained down on us. We were lucky nobody died. Bob got a little hurt, though. His foot got pinned under a shelf."

I didn't answer and he sighed again, "Look, I obviously did somethin' and you're mad about it. But, I have no idea what I did."

Again, I didn't answer and he groaned in frustration before laying down beside me and we both fell asleep. I was woken up the next morning by Colt who was crying and a flash.

"I got 'im." Daryl whispered in my ear before he left the bed and I was cold.

Colt stopped crying and I rolled over with a groan and opened my eyes and saw Daryl feeding him one of those fruit cups. I checked the alarm clock next to me and saw that it was around seven. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt before changing and putting my boots on. After Daryl was done he handed me Colt,

"I gotta go find Carol." He said.

"Yeah. Okay." I replied before grabbing Colt's clothes and changing him.

Daryl left and I walked outside with Colt and saw Jamie with Carl and Rick, helping with the pigs. I smiled before going back to my room. I set Colt on the floor and started playing with him. It wasn't long until I heard screaming and I opened the door.

"Stay here!" Rick yelled at me before running down the corridor.

"What's happening?!"

"Walkers in D!" He answered.

I shut the door and locked it and grabbed Colt before hugging him to me and sitting on the bed. About a half hour later I heard a knock on the door, "Vi?"

Daryl? What's going on?" I asked, reaching for the door knob.

"Don't open the door. It's a sickness. I was exposed, Vi. Can't be around Colt or Jamie or you. I'll ask Carl or someone to send 'im up here. Just... make sure no one comes in. I can't have you three getting sick. We don't have medicine, Vi. You could die." Daryl answered.

"Daryl I can't just stay in here." I replied.

"I can't have the kids leavin' though. It's possibly airborne. At least, that's what Hershel told us." He said.

"I know." I whispered before throwing the door open and hugging him.

"Vi, I could have it. You shouldn't be touching me." Daryl replied, hugging me back.

"Be careful."

"Always am."

* * *

**So I accidentally skipped a chapter. Please go back and read chapter 28.**


	30. Chapter 30

Daryl left and a while later Jamie came to the room. I made him stay with Colt while I did my chores. I made sure Jamie had enough to keep him entertained. I had a baby monitor hooked onto my waistband so if Colt started crying, I can go and take care of him.

I helped Carl make crosses out of wood for the graves, and I also carved the decease's name in the wood. I brought them out to the people who were digging the graves and placed them next to the right bodies.

After that I scrubbed my hands before doing the laundry. I heard the monitor go off and I hung up the last shirt before going back to my room.

"You okay, Jamie?" I asked as I picked Colt up and rubbed his back.

He nodded, "I've been reading, mommy."

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Good boy."

"Mommy, how long do Colt and I have to stay in here?" Jamie questioned.

I crouched down so I could look Jamie in the eyes, "Baby, there's a sickness going around. And it's too dangerous going around."

"Can daddy visit?"

"He can stand outside the door." Jamie sighed, "I'm sorry. Daddy was exposed, he could have it. He doesn't want you to get sick either."

Jamie nodded, "Okay, mommy. I'll stay."

I smiled and kissed his head before feeding Colt and putting him on the floor and Jamie played with him. I left to go get dinner and that's when I ran into Daryl.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Karen and David are dead." He answered.

"What happened?"

"Someone killed 'em then burned 'em." Daryl replied.

I put some meat onto a plate, "Jamie wants to see you."

"You know I-"

"Couldn't you just... I don't know, stand outside the door?" I asked as I put some canned corn on the plate, too.

Daryl sighed before nodding, "Yeah. I could do that."

"Thank you." I said before starting to leave.

"Wait. Vi, you're still mad and I still don't know what I did." Daryl replied, grabbing onto my arm.

"Daryl, nothing's wrong." I said, trying to leave his grip.

"You're lying, Vi! Just tell me what I did."

"Go ask Carol." I snapped before yanking my arm and going back into the room.

I gave Jamie his food and sat against the wall with Colt between my legs and Jamie sat next to me. A few minutes later Beth and Judith came in.

"The kids have to be separated. A lot of people are catching the virus." Beth told me as I stood up.

"Oh, god. Really?"

Beth nodded and we sat on the bed after I moved Colt into his crib and Jamie sat on my lap as he ate. We talked about what was happening out there, apparently Michonne and Daryl left with a small group to get medicine, and someone knocked on the door, "Beth? Vi? Are you in there?"

"Maggie? What's wrong?" I asked as Beth and I stood next to the door.

"Glenn has it." Maggie sniffed.

"Maggie? We don't get to be upset." Beth replied, "We all got jobs to do that's what daddy always says. Daryl and Michonne will get the meds, and you and Carol and Rick will help everyone get better. And Violet and I will take care of Judith, Colt, and Jamie. Just focus on what you have to do. No matter what happens, we'll deal with it. We have to."

Maggie left and came back a while later. This time I was laying on the bed with Jamie next to me, and Judith and Colt were in the crib.

"Maggie?" Beth asked. "Daddy's gone. He left."

"I know." Maggie replied through the door, "Did he tell you where he went?"

"No but, I know."

"How?" Maggie questioned.

"Doctor S is sick and we all got jobs to do." Beth answered.

"We'll deal with it, right?"

"We don't get to get upset." Beth said and I saw a tear leak from her eye.

I let Beth and Jamie sleep on the bed while I slept on the floor with an extra blanket and my back pack as a pillow. The next morning someone placed food outside our door and we ate. Luckily we had board games in the room and Jamie, Beth, and I played some of them. I did some cleaning when I lost and Beth continued to play with Jamie. I opened the drawer in the desk where I keep Colt's food and saw pictures. I frowned before looking at them. They were pictures of me, Colt, and Jamie.

One was of me sleeping, that must have been the flash the morning after Daryl came back from the run. Then there was one of me reading to Jamie and Colt, who were both sitting on my lap. Another of me smiling down at Colt, and one with me holding Jamie's hand as we walked through the field. There was one of Jamie, who was standing next to Carl on the field. And a few more of Jamie doing random things like coloring, reading, or talking. A few he was smiling at the person behind the camera, which I now know is Daryl. I smiled at the pictures of Colt. It was him usually playing with his toys or in his crib. These must have been taken in the last few days or so.

A while later I was sitting on my bed. I really hated not knowing what's going on. We heard gunshots earlier and Carl came to see if we were okay. We asked him what was going on and he had no clue. Jamie asked if he could go with Carl, but I told him it was too dangerous. When it was night again I slept on the floor. I woke up when Colt cried and I noticed Jamie was gone. Beth told me she'd take care of him while I went to find my other kid.

I heard more gunfire and I ran outside to see a herd of walkers in the courtyard. Rick, Carl, and to my surprise, Jamie, were shooting them down. I ignored the angry part of me and grabbed a gun before helping shoot them down.

When we were done I grabbed Jamie,

"You weren't supposed to leave."

"Mommy, I wanted to help!" Jamie replied.

"You're five, Jamie. You could've gotten killed." I responded.

"Vi, he's fine. I made sure he would be. He just came out with Carl and I to put the logs up and the walkers broke through, that's all. And he did great shooting the walkers down for his first time with a gun." Rick said.

I looked from Rick to Carl to Jamie and sighed, "When we're done, you're grounded."

"How are you going to ground him?" Carl asked with a smile.

"You have to help with chores." I said, looking at Jamie.

"That's not fair!"

"It is so fair." I replied before grabbing my knife and I helped Rick kill the walkers on the ground that were still moving.

After we got the last one, I was about to bring Jamie in when we heard cars. We looked over and saw a van pulling in.

"Dad." Carl said, "Everything's going to be okay."

Carl and I ran down to the first gate and Rick opened the second one. Carl and I then ran back to the courtyard and started helping unload the medicine. I ordered Jamie to go back into our room to sleep. The next morning I helped Michonne load the walkers from last night onto a trailer. After I was done I got Jamie so he could help me fold the laundry.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**So apparently some people were confused who Colt is. Colt is Daryl and Vi's son, just to clear it up. Thanks for reading the chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Maggie had to tell me, ya know. Why you're made at me." Daryl said from the doorway while I folded the blanket I've been using the last few days, "And to be honest, it's not something to be mad about."

"You're right." I replied as I put the blanket on the bed "It's not. And that's why I'm not mad anymore."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I answered before trying to leave the room and Daryl moved to block my way, "Daryl."

"I don't understand why Carol calling me 'pookie' got you angry." He said.

I groaned, "Because you never let me all you pet names like that. But you didn't comment on it like you would with me."

"Because Carol isn't you. She's my friend, and you're my girl. I don't care what she calls me. But I do care what you call me." Daryl responded.

I paused for a moment and smiled, "You're girl?"

"Hell yeah." Daryl smirked before grabbing my hips and kissed me.

I pulled away, "I got to get Colt. It's time for lunch."

"I'll get him. Where is he?" Daryl asked.

"Beth has him." I answered.

Daryl kissed me again before leaving. I grabbed Colt's clothes and put it in a bag before placing it by his crib. I grabbed a small towel and took his food out from the desk and a small spoon.

Daryl brought Colt in and I took the baby from his arms, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Carol's gone, ya know. She killed Karen and David, and Rick made her leave when they went on their run." Daryl commented as I fed Colt.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "Why'd she kill them?"

"She wanted to stop the sickness from spreading." He answered.

"Looks like that plan backfired." I replied.

He grunted before there was a flash, "Really?"

"I think it's cute." Daryl replied, showing me the picture he just took.

"Did Daryl Dixon just call something cute?"

"Shut up." He responded.

Daryl kissed me and then Colt's head, "I'm gonna go find Rick."

I finished feeding Colt and I let him play with his toys on the floor. I heard an explosion and immediately Colt started crying. I picked him up and comforted him while I looked outside the window and saw a ton and cars on the outside of the fence. And a feakin' tank. I grabbed binoculars from the desk and saw the Governor.

"Shit." I whispered.

I looked and saw Jamie with Carl and Daryl. I looked back over to the Governor and saw Hershel and Michonne shoved to the ground, their hands tied behind their backs.

I knew something bad was gonna happen, so I put Colt in his crib and grabbed the bags and started filling them with things. I put Colt's food in his diaper bag, and filled it with his stuff. I grabbed my pistol and all of my ammo from the drawer, putting my gun in my waist band after checking to see if it was full. I put the ammo in my bag and started packing some clothes and Daryl's. Even the pictures Daryl took of us and the boys.

I put the bags on Daryl and I's bed and grabbed the binoculars again and saw that Rick was talking to the Governor. I put my eyes back on Jamie, Carl, and Daryl. Everyone now had guns and that still didn't lessen my worry. The Governor had a freakin' tank for crying out loud.

I saw Sasha heading into the prison, probably to warn everyone. I watched as the Governor shot some walkers that were coming near the fence as I put on my leather jacket. I ran over to Colt and picked him back up. I went back over to the window and held Colt close.

The Governor jumped down from the tank and grabbed Michonne's katana and put the sword to Hershel's neck.

"Please, no. Don't." I begged, but it was useless. He couldn't hear me.

Rick made some gestures as he talked to the Governor and his group. But then he raised Michonne's sword and brought it down on Hershel.

"No!" I yelled and gripped Colt tighter and he started whimpering.

Everyone started shooting and I put Colt down for a second, putting on my bag and Colt's. I looked outside one more time, watching the tank break through the fence, and I ran down to C block.

"Where's Judith?" I asked a woman who ran by.

"She's in the bus." She answered before running out, probably to the bus.

The wall blew up and I screamed while covering Colt. I rushed into Carl and Colt's room, grabbing things that were necessary, like a few clothing items. I stuffed them into my bag and ran outside with Colt in one arm, and my gun in the other. There was smoke everywhere, and I couldn't find Daryl, Rick, Carl, Jamie, anyone.

"Daryl!" I yelled, "Jamie! Carl! Rick!"

"Mommy!"

I turned towards the sound of Jamie's voice and I saw him with Carl and I smiled. I ran over to them and handed Jamie a bag after hugging them.

"Carl! Carl!" It was Rick.

We ran towards Rick's voice and saw some walkers and Carl shot them and we saw a bloody Rick. The two of them hugged and sobbed.

"Where's Judith?" Rick asked.

"I don't know." Carl answered.

I walked over and slung Rick's arm over my shoulder and I gave my gun to Jamie. I moved Colt, who was still crying, so he was more comfortable on my hip and we looked around until we saw Judith's pink seat. We slowly walked over, and Judith wasn't inside and the pink and white were stained with red.

Rick started crying and Car broke away when we heard a walker. He shot it multiple times and kept trying when his gun was out of ammo.

"Carl!" I exclaimed and I held him to me as he sobbed.

"We got to go." Rick cried, "We've got to go. It's over."

Once again Rick slung his shoulder around mine, Carl on his other side and Jamie was next to Carl, holding my gun up, ready to fire. We somehow made it out of the prison and into the woods, "Don't look back. Just keep walking."


	32. Chapter 32

We traveled into the woods until I found the right tree and dug up my emergency bag. There was two of my other guns, a few cans of food, two blankets, and some water bottles. I buried it in the forest after Rick got the people from Woodbury. I knew the Governor would be back, I would just have hoped it would have ended differently.

After ripping off Rick's sleeve from his shirt, I tied it to his bullet wound and we started again.

We were on a dirt road, Carl and Jamie ahead of Rick, Colt, and I. They were holding my bag, the emergency bag, and Colt's, so I could help Rick walk.

"Carl." Rick called out, "Slow down." When they didn't slow down Rick raised his voice, "Carl! Stop."

Carl did what his father said and we caught up to them. "We need to stay together. We got to find a place, put a hand on Carl's shoulder, "Hey. We're gonna be-"

Carl gave him a look and Rick stopped and Carl walked away, wrapping an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

I brushed some of the hair off of Rick's face, "Let him cool down."

We kept walking and eventually we found a small building In the parking lot was a few motorcycles and I was instantly reminded of Daryl. I loved his bike. So did Daryl and Jamie. It meant a lot to Daryl since it belonged to his brother. And now I will never see it again.

Rick noticed my mood change and he rubbed my shoulder. I gave him a small smile and looked down at Colt who was sleeping.

The five of us walked onto the porch and we set the three bags down against the wall. Carl and Jamie stood in front of the door, Rick stood beside it, and I stood beside Rick. He opened the screen door, "Wait outside, okay? Keep watch."

"You keep watch." Carl replied, "You can barely stand, I'm not gonna let you go in there alone."

"Excuse me?"

"We've done this before." Carl told his dad, "Jamie and I are gonna help you clear it. You should just let us do it ourselves."

"Jamie, be careful." I said.

"I will." Jamie replied and he raised my gun.

Rick opened the green door and the three of them walked in. I had my other gun, looking around to make sure there weren't any walkers coming. I heard one gun shot, which woke Colt up, and Carl came back out, telling me it was all clear. They were gonna find some food and come back out.

When they came out, they had one bag of food in it. We started walking again. But we needed to find a place soon. It was going to get dark. Luckily we found a neighborhood.

"Hey." Rick called out to Carl. "Hey."

Carl, once again, stopped and we walked up behind him, "Hey. That one is as good as any." Rick said, motioning to the house to our left.

The five of us went into the house. Jamie, Colt, and I stayed in the living room while Carl and Rick cleared the rest of the house.

"Carl." Rick hissed.

"I got it." Carl snapped back. "All of the doors back here are open."

"Just stop."

I saw Carl lower his arms and turn to face his dad. Then he started pounding on the wall, "Hey asshole! Hey shitface! Hey a-"

"Watch your mouth!" Rick scolded.

"Are you kidding me?" Carl asked. "If there's one of them down there they would've come out."

Carl went upstairs and Rick went into the kitchen. There weren't any walkers in the house so I set down the bags. I gave Jamie, Carl, Colt, and Rick some food before going upstairs to explore the rest of the house.

That night Colt and Jamie were sleeping in the master bedroom upstairs and I saw sitting down stairs in the living room with Rick when Carl came down with a wire and tied it around the door handle and a thing that stuck out of the wall. Rick stood up and tried moving the couch,

"I tied the door shut." Carl said, looking back at his dad.

"I don't want to take any chances." Rick replied.

"You don't think it will hold?" Carl asked,

"Carl."

"It's a strong knot. Clove hitch. Shane taught me. Remember him?" Carl asked.

"Carl." I began.

"Yeah, I remember him." Rick answered. "I remember him everyday. Is there something else you want to say to me?"

Carl didn't say anything as he moved over and helped Rick move the couch in front of the door and flipped it over.

"This will have to do for the night." Rick said before taking his belt off and sitting down.

"You two okay down here?" I asked.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Rick answered.

I nodded before going over and kissing Carl on the head and then Rick, "Goodnight. If you need any help, call me."

The next morning I woke up early and went downstairs and saw Rick sleeping on the couch and Carl sleeping on some cushions. I grabbed two blankets and covered the both of them. I grabbed a bag of cereal that was in the bag Rick had and went into the kitchen to find bowls. I poured three bowls of food and Carl came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I told him and handed a bowl and spoon out to him.

"When is it ever good?" Carl asked as he left the room and I sighed.

I grabbed the second bowl and went upstairs and placed it on the bed-side table for Jamie to eat. I saw Colt fussing around and I picked him up,

"Hey, sweetheart. You're hungry, aren't you?" I asked before sitting down on the floor and grabbed Colt's food from his bag and feeding him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard Carl yell downstairs and Jamie sat up, breathing heavily.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." I told him, hugging him. "Stay up here and eat, I'll go see what's going on."

I left my two boys upstairs and when I got into the living room, I heard growls and the door was moving slightly.

"Carl." I whispered and motioned him to come to me.

"I can get them." Carl said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll lure them a few streets over then shoot them. I'll come right back." He answered.

I nodded and put his hat on his head, "Be careful. If you don't come back in thirty minutes, I'm going out to look for you."

He nodded before grabbing his gun and leaving through the back door. I sighed and looked at Rick before finding a towel in the kitchen and wetting it with a small bit of water from the bottle. I sat next to him on the floor and started cleaning his cuts. Rick didn't even flinch. And that worried me a lot.


	33. Chapter 33

Carl came back a while later and I was upstairs. I grabbed one of his shirts from my bag and walked downstairs to give it to him,

"I killed three walkers." Carl said to his sleeping dad as he took off his first shirt, "They were at the door. They were gonna get in. But... I lured them away. I killed them. I saved you. I saved you! I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer. I still know how to survive. While you froze. I don't need you anymore. I don't need you to protect me anymore. Violet doesn't treat me like a little kid, but you do. I can take care of myself, you probably can't even protect me anyways. You couldn't protect Judith. You couldn't protect... Hershel. Or Glenn. Or Maggie. Michonne. Daryl. Or mom. You just wanted to plant vegetables. You just wanted to hide. He knew where we were and you didn't care! You just hid behind those fences and waited for... they're all gone now. Because of you! They counted on you! You were their leader!" Carl sat down, "But now, you're nothing."

"To be honest, Michonne and Daryl don't need protecting." I commented and Carl looked up at me. I held up the shirt, "And... I think Judith's alive."

"How do you know?" Carl asked as he took the shirt from me and changed.

"You saw her carrier." I answered.

"Yeah, it was empty and bloody." Carl replied.

"Yes. But, it was also unbuckled. I can hardly do that, let alone a walker." I responded.

He smiled a little, "You think?"

"Hell yeah. I bet someone from the prison grabbed her and ran. We can't be the only ones still alive." I answered.

Carl grabbed the bag full of food and dumped it on the floor, "I'm going to go to some houses, look for some food. Can, uh, can Jamie come? It'll be good for him to have some experience."

I smiled, "Sure. I'll send him down."

I went upstairs and gave Jamie my gun and silencer, while Carl was gone we practiced a little. I told him to be safe and listen to Carl. After they left I started cleaning up the living room.

After I tidied it up a bit I brought Colt downstairs and I gave him some spoons to distract him. Carl and Jamie came back an hour later with some cans of corn and stuff. We ate some of it before going to sleep. I woke up to hearing crying downstairs and I ran down and saw Carl pointing a gun at Rick, who was moving.

"Carl!" I yelled before running over to him and grabbing the gun out of his hand and held him to me as I aimed towards Rick.

"I can't." Carl told me. "I was wrong."

"Carl." Rick mumbled and my jaw fell open and I dropped the gun.

Rick said a few other things that I couldn't understand before falling unconscious on the floor. Carl moved away from me and put his dad's head onto his knees, "I'm scared."

Carl repeated it a few times as I ran my hands through his hair. The next morning I woke up on the floor with Carl sleeping against my side. I smiled down at him before moving his hair out of his face. I slowly moved away and got some breakfast. Carl was awake when I came back into the room, and so was Rick. I smiled at them before giving them a bowl of dry cereal and going upstairs to Colt and Jamie. I brought the two downstairs so they could eat, too.

"I'm not hungry." Jamie said.

'Why not?" I asked, worried.

"Because we ate a giant can full of pudding yesterday." Carl answered.

I smiled, "Well, that means more for us."

I took a handful of cereal from Jamie's bowl and popped a few in my mouth before giving them to Rick. I cleaned Colt's face off from the applesauce I fed him when there was a knock on the door.

I immediately grabbed my gun and helped Rick up and he looked through the door to see who it was. Rick turned to look at Carl and laughed,

"What?" Carl asked.

"It's for you."


	34. Chapter 34

*****Daryl's POV*****

Beth and I ran through the woods outside of the prison, walkers on our tails. She was a few feet behind me and I looked back every few seconds to make sure she was still there. I turned around and saw a walker comin' up behind her and she tried to shoot it, but she was out of bullets. I shot the fucker right in the head and knocked down a few more before we started runnin' again.

We ran into a field with tall grass, and followed behind the girl. We stopped for a few second to catch out breaths before we started again. We ran a few more meters before we collapsed on the ground, lookin' up at the birds circling around in the sky.

We laid there for another few minutes before walkin' across the rest of the field and we made a fire. Beth and I were silent. I sat across from here, the fire between us, looking at a picture of Violet with Colt and Jamie. I kept this picture in my pocket at all times. I always made sure it was there throughout the day, and now, I'm thankful I did.

I hope they're alive. I should've kept Jamie with me. Instead, I had him run off with Carl. Not that I don't trust the kid. Vi and Colt could be dead. They all could be dead. It's most likely that Beth and I are the only ones left.

"We should do something." Beth whispered. "We should do something. We aren't the only survivors. We can't be. Rick, Michonne, they could be out here. Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block. They could've. Violet, Jamie, Colt. They could be all alone out here."

I just sat there, watching the fire. Doing my best to ignore her.

"You're a tracker. You can track. Come on. The sun will be up soon. If we head out now we can... Fine! If you won't track, I will." Beth grabbed my hunting knife and walked towards the woods.

I stood up slowly and put out the fire I made and grabbed my crossbow before following the girl. Throughout the morning we walked in the woods, looking for tracks people made. It wasn't until early morning I found something. I went down on one knee and moved some leaves away to get a good look.

"Could be Luke's. Or Molly's." Beth said from behind me, "Whoever they are, it means they're alive."

"No. This means they were alive four or five hours ago." I corrected.

"They're alive." Beth snapped before walking away.

We followed the trail into a bunch of grape vines and I saw a few squashed grapes on the ground, "They picked up the pace right here. Got out in a hurry. Things went bad."

"Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith." Beth commented.

"Yeah, faith. Faith ain't done shit for us." I replied. "Sure as hell didn't do nothin' for your father."

If Violet was here, she would've smacked me upside the head and force me to apologize. But she ain't here, so I didn't have to.

I turned around to look at Beth's pissed of glare. I turned back around and I heard her put her knife away and I saw her picking grapes.

"They'll be hungry when we find them." Beth said.

I grabbed my bandana from my back pocket and held it out for her. She took it and put the grapes inside. Once she was done we continued. A few minutes later we found dead walkers and there was blood on the surrounding leaves.

"What?"

"That ain't walker blood." I answered.

"The trail keeps going." Beth said and she continued walking, "They fought them off."

"No. Got walker tracks all up and down here. At least a dozen of them." I replied.

We heard a branch snap and I heard Beth take out the knife. I looked around and then a walker jumped out of the woods and went behind Beth. She struggled and moved around and I couldn't get a good aim on the head. So I dropped my crossbow and pinned the thing to the ground while Beth got her knife and stabbed it in the head. I stood up and grabbed my crossbow, "Come on."

We soon found railroad tracks and saw walkers feeding on people. I shot two of them in the head before grabbing an arrow and stabbing the last one. Beth started crying and I looked back at her before walking down the train tracks. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. Once she did we walked for hours longer before stopping for the night. We went into the woods for cover and started a fire.

I listened to Beth, though. I do have faith. I have believe that I will find my family again. I'm gonna find my kids, my girl, Rick, Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn. Everyone. I was gonna find them.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning I was upstairs changing Colt while Carl, Jamie, and Michonne were downstairs eating breakfast. I went downstairs and Michonne and Carl told me they were going to look for supplies and they're taking Jamie, too. I agreed and gave Jamie the emergency bag to put stuff in and said goodbye to them and they left. I helped Rick move the couch back and then helped him bandage his side before giving him a shirt and helping him to a bed upstairs.

"Rest." I ordered before going back downstairs.

I started sorting through the bags, taking out the dirty clothes. I went upstairs and grabbed a my dirty shirt to wash. I grabbed Colt's bag and mine and put them back in the bedroom and saw that Rick was asleep. I went into the boy's bedroom that Carl liked and saw a few comic books. Carl would need something to do, so I grabbed a few I knew he hasn't read and shoved them into my bag. I smiled before grabbing Colt and returning to the bedroom where Rick was sleeping.

A few hours later I heard the front door open and close and I stood up. I was about to go downstairs to greet Michonne, Carl, and Jamie when I heard men's voices. I quietly returned to the room, put the bags around my shoulders and shook Rick awake as someone screamed.

"They're men down there." I whispered.

"Stay quiet." Rick replied.

I just pray that my child doesn't cry.

Rick stood up and went to the door as footsteps came up the stairs, he turned around, "Get under the bed."

I went under the bed with Rick and Colt and held my breath. Rick grabbed his water bottle and book from the table a few seconds before someone walked in. The person kicked Rick's other shirt across the room and opened the closet. He shut the door before going over to the dresser. The pair of boots walked right over to the end of the bed.

I noticed that Rick was shaking and I gripped his hand. The man laid down on the bed and the mattress dipped on Rick's head. A man downstairs announced that his group would be staying here for the evening.

How are we gonna get out of this one?

The man on the bed started snoring and we heard another person coming up the stairs as we tried to get out so we, again, his under the bed.

"Yo." The approaching me called out, "Comfy?"

"You waking me up to see if I'm comfortable?" The man on the bed asked.

"I want to lie down." The other man stated.

"Two other bed rooms up here to choose." The man replied.

"Them's kids' beds. I want this one." The other man responded as he came into the room more.

"It's claimed."

"I didn't hear it. You gonna have to lay claim somewhere else." The other man replied.

The two men started fighting next to the bed and started punching. The man from the bed fell to the ground, right in front of us. Luckily he didn't notice us until the other man punched him and his head snapped to the side and he looked at us with wide eyes.

"Len! Len stop!" The man begged but Len continued to choke him.

The man closed his eyes and stopped moving. Either he was dead or unconscious. I couldn't tell which. But it did tell us one thing. These men were dangerous.

"My bed now, jackoff." Len said before lying down.

The man in front of us on the floor was still breathing, so that meant his was unconscious. When he wakes up, he's gonna tell his group about us. It wasn't long until Len was asleep, so got up from the bed, barely dodging his foot. We were so lucky Colt hasn't started crying yet.

"Ton, Len, get your asses down here!" I heard a man yell from downstairs.

We quietly left the room as an older man with a tennis ball started walking up the stairs and went into the boy's bedroom.

"Yo, you hear me?" The man asked.

We backed into the small side room where the bed was and the man walked in and you could hear stuff falling to the floor. The man almost walked into the small room. He stopped in the doorway and bounced his tennis ball on the wall before leaving and I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

I bounced Colt slightly to keep him quiet as Rick tried to open one of the windows.

"Claim, claim, claim!"

"Shut the hell up!" I heard Len shout, "I'm trying to sleep."

"There's a woman shacking up in here." I heard another man say.

My eyes widened. Were they talking about me? I remember leaving a few of my clothes downstairs. That had to be mine. Or maybe it was Michonne's. She did wear a new shirt this morning.

"Say what?"

"Come on down."

"She hot?" Len asked.

"Don't grab your pecker just yet. She ain't here."

Rick and I went back in the main part of the bedroom and he grabbed a trophy from a shelf.

"What the hell you hollering about?" Len asked.

"Found her shirt. Must've washed it this morning. Smells good."

They were talking about me.

"Oh, you found a shirt? She could be miles away by now." The man with the tennis ball said.

While this conversation was going on, Rick and I have been silently moving room from room.

"Why'd she go to all the trouble of washing a shirt when she's just gonna ditch it?" A man replied.

"She'll be back."

"I call first when she gets here." Len said and I gulped.

"Who knows who else she got with her. We need to be ready for anything. Len, take the side room."

"Hold on, let me get a gun." Len answered.

Rick and I moved back into the other bedroom with Tony still unconscious so Rick could grab the gun. But once we heard that they were gonna grab their gun, we bolted back into the bathroom as Len walked back up.

"Rick." I whispered, seeing a man on the toilet.

Rick and the man fought quietly and I stepped back into the tub so I wouldn't get in the way. Rick choked the man before throwing him to the floor and taking his gun. He stood up and helped me back to the floor before quietly opening the window. He grabbed the bags I conveniently had on my shoulders and quietly put them on the roof before taking Colt.

I went on the roof before taking Colt back and Rick came out with scissors, the gun, and the man's jacket. He put the jacket on before trying to quietly get onto the porch. Trying.

The gutter squeaked and Rick dropped to the deck and had himself against the wall, out of my sight.

"Hurry." Rick whispered, coming back into sight.

I carefully handed him Colt before jumping much more quietly and we went down the steps. We went around the side of the house and into a corner where the front porch met the actual house until we heard the door open and the tennis ball bouncing on the floor. Rick looked on the porch and quickly ducked his head down and motioned me to stay down.

The man spat on the dirt and sat on the railing before he started whistling. I looked around the foundation of the house and saw Carl, Jamie, and Michonne approaching. Rick put his hand on the wood floor of the porch and was ready to shoot the man.

He was just about to do it before there was a walker snarl and screaming going on inside the house.

"Son of a bitch." The man with the tennis ball said before going inside.

Rick helped me up before we ran towards the three, "Go! Go!"

We ran down the street and started walking on the train tracks while Rick explained what happened.

"Crazy cheese?" Carl asked Michonne an hour later.

Michonne smiled at him before he put it away and I spotted a sign on a train car. I stopped before going up to it.

"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. For all those who arrive survive." Jamie read.

"What do you think?" Michonne asked Rick.

"Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

**Daryl POV**

I lost Merle. I lost Vi. I lost Jamie. I lost Colt. I lost Beth. I lost everyone. I was alone. Truly alone. But then this group found me. Just by the look of 'em you could tell they were bad people. But... I just didn't want to be alone.

It was early morning when I woke up and decided to go hunting for some food. Just as I shot a rabbit another arrow flew past me and hit the same target.

"The hell you doin'?" I asked as I stood up.

"Catching me some breakfast." Len answered.

"That's mine." I replied before grabbing the rabbit.

"My arrow's the one to hit it first." Len argued. "Cottontail belongs to me."

"Been out here since before the sun came up." I responded as I took the arrows out and throwing his out into the woods.

"You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy." Len said. "Claimed whether you like it or not. So I was you, I' hand it over. Now before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning."

"It ain't yours." I told him.

"You know, I'll bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right? Got you walking around here like a dead man who just lost himself a piece of tail." Len replied, "Must've been a good'un. Tell me something. Was it one of the little'uns?"

I started to unsheath my knife as he continued, "'Cause they don't last to long out here."

I went to turn and stab 'im but Joe stopped me, "Easy, fellas, easy. Let's just put our weapons down. See if we can figure out what's really the problem here, huh?"

"Did you claim it?" Joe asked Len.

"Hell yeah."

Joe turned to me, "Well, there you go. That critter belongs to Len."

"So let's have it." Len demanded and I didn't move.

"Looks like you may be wanting an explanation. See, going it alone, that ain't an option nowadays. Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple of hours. Keep our merry band together and stress free. All you got to do is claim. That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed." Joe explained.

"I ain't claiming nothin'." I replied.

"We're gonna teach him, right?" Len asked. "The rules say we got to teach him."

"It wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never knew existed." Joe replied and Len looked upset.

"Ain't no more rules no more." I said.

"Oh, there are. You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow." Joe responded before trying to grab my rabbit,

"Hey!"

"Easy there, partner." Joe said.

I still kept ahold of it and Joe chopped it in half and handed the half to Len, "Claimed. That's all you got to say. Hey, ass end is still an end."

We were soon on the road again. I didn't have time to clean my rabbit ass so I put it in my garbage bag and we headed off. I was walking behind them all on some train tracks until Joe came to me.

"So what's the plan Daryl?"

"How so?" I asked.

"You're with us now, but you ain't soon?" Joe questioned.

"Yep." I answered.

"So what's the plan?" Joe repeated before taking a smoke of his cig.

"Just looking for the right place is all." I said.

"Oh, we ain't good enough for you, huh?" Joe asked.

"Some of you ain't exactly friendly." I said.

"You ain't so friendly yourself." Joe replied. "You know you need a group out here."

"Maybe I don't."

"No, you do. You should be with us. People don't got to be friendly. We don't have to be nice. We don't have to be brothers in arms. We just got to follow the rules. You claim. If you steal, you keel. I know it sounds funny, but nobody laughs when something goes missing. And you don't lie. 'Cause that's a slippery slope indeed." Joe replied.

"What's happens if you break 'em?" I asked.

"You catch a beatin'. The severity of which depends upon the offense and the general attitude of the day. But that don't happen much. 'Cause when men like us follow rules cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours." Joe answered before whistling and pointing to the old building beside us, "Right there. It's our abode for the evening."

"Hey." I called out to Joe, "There ain't no us."

"You leaving right now?" He asked and I didn't answer, "No? Then it sure seems like there's an us."

Joe started to walk away, but then he stopped, "You a cat person, Daryl? 'Cause I am. Loved them since I was three. Vicious creatures. And anyway, I'll tell ya, and this is true, ain't nothin' sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat."

We all surrounded the door andone of the guys pulled it open and we all entered one by one. I was the last so I had to shut the door behind me.

"They ain't here. Nobody's been here for a while." A guy announced as I took a cover off of a car, "Whoever was, they got all the gas."

"That don't matter." Joe replied. "We're getting closer. I can feel it."

"Claimed." A guy said as he kicked my bag away.

I sighed before grabbing my crossbow and people we saying claimed around me so I got the floor. I laid down on my garbage bag and covered my eyes with my arm.

"You've got to be kidding me. Christ." I sat up as he walked over to me, "Give it here."

"You step back." I replied.

"My half was in the bag. Now it's gone. Now ain't nobody here interested in no half a damn cottontail except you. Ain't that right?" Len said and I stood up.

"You're the only one still thinkin' about that crap." I responded.

"Empty your bag." Len ordered.

"I said step back." I repeated, grabbing my bag.

Joe came over and grabbed my bag from my hand, "Did you take his rabbit, Daryl? Just tell me the truth."

"I didn't take nothin'." I answered.

"What do we got here?" Joe asked before emptying my stuff onto the ground, including the head of the rabbit, "Well look at that."

"You put that there, didn't you?" I asked Len, "When I went out to take a piss."

"You lied." Len said calmly and I pushed him.

"Didn't you?"

"You lied. You stole. We gonna teach this fool or what, Joe?" Len asked him.

"Whoa, whoa. Now, Daryl says he didn't take your half of the rabbit. So we got a little conundrum here. Either he's lying, which is an actionable offense, or..." Joe laughed and looked at Len, "you didn't plant it on him like some pussy, punk ass, cheating, coward cop, did you? 'Cause while that wouldn't be specifically breaking the rules, it'd be disappointing."

"It would." Len replied, "I didn't."

"Good. Well..." Joe spun and punched Len in the face, knocking him down, "Teach him a lesson, gents. He's a lying sack of shit. I'm sick of it. Teach him all the way."

Joe turned to me, "I saw him do it."

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" I asked.

"He wanted to play that out. I let him." He answered, "You told the truth. He lied. You understand the rules. He doesn't."

Joe bent down and grabbed exactly what I didn't want any of them to see, the only picture of Violet, Jamie, and Colt.

"Who's this?" Joe asked.

I hesitated for a moment, "My kids."

"And the girl?"

"Violet." I answered.

"Your wife?" Joe questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah. We got separated a while ago. Don't even know if she's alive. Or my kids."

"That's the reason you're not staying?"

"Pretty much."

The next morning I was woken up to the metal door opening. I looked back at where Len was beaten up last night and saw pools of blood, but no Len. We left a few minutes later, and I saw his body outside. I was gonna cover it up with a dirty sheet, but decided against it.

I was walking through a field with Joe next to me and he handed me some alcohol in a flask as we walked and spoke.

"Getting closer." One of the men said, looked at a sign beside the railroad track.

"You seen this before?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll tell ya what it is. A lie. Ain't no sanctuary for all. Ain't gonna welcome guys like you and me with open arms." Joe answered before he continued walking.

I looked at it one more time, before noticing a small J on the corner of the paper written in crayon. It looked a lot like Jamie's writing.

"Is that where we're headed?" I asked Joe.

"So now you're asking?"

"That's right." I replied.

"We were in a house minding our own business and this walking piece of fecal matter was hiding in the home with a woman and a baby. Strangled our colleague Lou and left him to turn. Lou came at all of us. He lit out. We tracked them to these tracks, one of those signs, and thus we've got a destination in mind." Joe answered.

"You see their faces?" I asked, now very interested.

"Only Tony. That's enough for a reckoning." Joe replied.

Tony stopped in front of us and I saw what he saw. A strawberry, "Claimed." I said before grabbing it.

I just pray they ain't talking about my family.


End file.
